Turn The Page
by Chalicewell
Summary: After their trip to Europe, Josef Kostan goes after an old enemy, but things may not go as planned, especially when other vampires get in the way. Betrayals, blood, revenge and romance. What more could we want?
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to a new story, continuing the saga of my Moonlight universe. I'm so glad there are those who still love Moonlight and I'll keep writing as long as there are readers. **_

**Disclaimer: I'll only do this once—I don't own anything at all from Moonlight, but I wouldn't mind having a key to Mick's loft. **

Chapter 1

Rider England frowned over his computer screen. His experience was programing, and especially hacking into computers, but the information in front of him looked like Chinese. He'd been trying to decipher the information from the Swiss doctor's computer. He printed out a few sheets, and headed for Josef Kostan's office.

It had been ten days since Rider had returned with the group from Geneva. The trip had given him satisfaction that the doctor that tried to kill Josef and Beth had failed. Josef had been weak when he returned from Europe, but within a week he'd felt well enough to resume his regular work schedule. Since he wasn't expected to return so soon, no one had any idea he had been incapacitated. It wouldn't do to let the vampire community know that their Elder was out of commission.

Simone and Ben Talbot finalized their legal practice incorporation, and were ready to take on cases for vampires who needed special services in the legal arena. Beth returned to her job at Kostan Indurates, and Mick caught up on his PI work.

Rider made his way to Josef's office. He saw Josef's assistant, and asked if Josef was busy.

She checked the computer, and said, "He's free for the next half hour. Is this important?"

"Uh, sorta," Rider said. He'd always been intimidated by the human dragon that guarded Josef's office.

After getting permission, Deborah buzzed Rider into Josef's private office.

Josef looked up from his computer and gave Rider a half-smile. "What's up?"

Rider gave his boss the papers, and Josef frowned over them for a moment. "What am I looking at?"

"It's some of the stuff I got from that doctor's computer. I'm not sure what it means, but I think we need to figure it out."

Josef sat back and thought. Since their return he'd had to take it easy, which was not his normal style. Simone made sure he had enough rest and now he felt back to normal. During his convalescence, he'd given a lot of consideration as to how they would deal with Lance Duvall. The information from the Swiss doctor was lower down on his list of priorities.

He turned back to Rider. "I think we need an expert to check this out. I want to see what was so important that Duvall would be involved."

Rider nodded. "I have duplicates of all the hard-copy notes and the computer records."

"Good. Make sure they're kept locked up." Josef picked up the phone and called his assistant. "Deb, could you get Mrs. St. John in here?" Josef still teased Beth on occasion by calling her Blondie, but since their ordeal, he had developed a much greater regard for the young vampire.

His assistant rang back. "I'm sorry sir, Mrs. St. John left for the evening."

"All right," Josef said, hanging up. He glanced at Rider. "I'm going to try to find someone to interpret these formulas for us. I'll let you know what we need."

"Right, boss." Rider got up and left. He'd been gratified that Josef had personally thanked him for his help in Geneva, and given him a liberal bonus. He'd also assigned Eileen to be Rider's personal freshie at the office. He found out Eileen's birthday, and planned to use some of his bonus to buy her some jewelry. He wasn't sure what to get; he thought he'd ask Mick.

Josef left the office, telling Deborah that he'd be out for the rest of the night, then headed for the garage. He got into his favorite Ferrari, enjoying the drive to the loft. He parked in the underground garage and rode the elevator up to the penthouse, walking down the hall slowly so Mick and Beth would scent he was coming.

Upstairs in their bedroom, Mick was teasing his wife with slow kisses as a prelude to divesting her of her clothes. She had gotten home early from the office and was looking forward to some alone time with Mick. Since they'd gotten back from Geneva, he never missed an opportunity to show her how much he loved her. The time she'd been missing and hurt made him realize how much he needed her.

She pressed herself against his hard body and let coherent thought slip away as he ravaged her senses. Her arms came up and her fangs grazed her husband's neck.

Mick mumbled, "Oh, shit." He pulled away and turned his head as he heard the front door open. "Crap, Josef must be here." He knew his friend was the only one with a key to the loft.

"What?" Beth stopped running her hands down Mick's chest and looked at him with unfocused eyes.

"Sorry, sweetheart, we'll have to get back to this later." He took one of her hands and kissed it, moving away from her. _Damn, Josef always picks the worst times…_.

From downstairs, they both heard the call, "Hey, anybody home?"

Beth sighed in frustration. "I'm gonna have to talk to Simone about his lack of timing," she huffed.

Mick gave her a smile. "I'll go see what he wants." He left her to calm down from their interrupted encounter.

Mick went to the stairs and jumped down to the main level. He wasn't pleased that his evening of seduction was disturbed. "Hey man, what's up?"

Josef was helping himself to the fresh blood from Mick's hidden freezer. He turned to his friend, and scented the sexual tension coming off him. "Not intruding, I hope?"

"Yeah, you coulda called first," Mick growled.

Josef smirked. "What would be the fun in that?"

Mick walked over to the small bar and poured a scotch. With the familiarity of long acquaintance, Josef followed Mick to the bar and splashed some scotch into his glass as well.

"I wanted to run something by you. I mean Beth," Josef said wolfishly.

"And you couldn't do this at work?" Beth said. She'd straightened her clothing and stood at the top of the stairs, looking down.

"Well, you left early," Josef said, taking a swig of his drink.

Beth came down the steps, rolling her eyes at her boss. "I told you I was working short hours this week."

"Yes, but I just got something from Rider and I wanted to see what you thought."

Beth knew Josef wouldn't have disturbed them if it hadn't been important, so she reigned in her sarcastic comment. Since they'd been poisoned and kidnapped, she felt like she had achieved a different level with Josef. When she was turned, he'd been supportive, but now she felt his respect from their shared experience. She got herself a drink of scotch and settled down on the sofa next to Mick.

"So, what do you have?" she asked.

Josef sat up and pulled out some folded papers from his inner pocket to hand to her.

"Take a look at these."

Beth opened them and frowned as she read over them quickly. "I have no idea what this means."

Mick took a looked over her shoulder and shook his head. "I don't either."

"That makes all of us," Josef said.

"What is it?"

Josef looked frustrated. "This is from the Swiss doctor's computer. He had the process for whatever made us sick. Rider's been going over his computer and he obviously had formulas for things that involve vampires, besides the spurious cure. It might not be anything worthwhile, but I want to find out what he was working on. I don't think Lance would have been involved if it wasn't important."

"You're probably right," Beth agreed. "What should we do?"

"I know a couple of vampires who might be able to help, but I haven't had contact with them in years." Josef looked at Beth. "You've been making a directory of all the vamps in the region. Do you know of anyone who has any science background? Anyone who could figure this stuff out?"

Both Mick and Beth frowned, thinking.

Beth spoke first. "The only scientist we know is Gerald Stofsky, and he works with engineers and rockets, not chemicals, but he might know someone. I'll call him."

Mick got up to get Beth a refill on her drink, and this time added some blood. She took the glass and peered into it.

Both Mick and Josef noticed her hesitation, and Mick said, "It's okay; I picked it up from Guillermo earlier today."

She smiled weakly and took a sip. Mick was angry that Beth was still wary of bottled blood after her experience in Geneva. He glanced at Josef, who also saw Beth's reaction.

"I'm sorry you're still worried about the blood, Beth," Josef said

She gave a little shrug. "I know we're home and we can trust our supply. It's scary that our sources could be tampered with."

Josef nodded. "I don't think it could happen again. As far as we know, Bernard worked alone, and kept his discoveries to himself. I don't think anyone would be able to duplicate it."

"I want you to find that formula and make sure it's destroyed," Mick said with a slight growl.

"That's the first thing I plan to do," Josef responded. "I'd just get rid of all his research, but I want to know if anything is valuable."

Mick got up and refreshed his drink. "What I want to know is when we're going after Duvall."

"I know you want to charge up and attack the castle, but we have to be smarter than Lance."

"We need to do this now, Josef. I don't want that bastard to be able to get to Beth again," Mick scowled.

Beth put her hand on Mick's arm, "He can't come to America, and we all have good security."

"I'm working on it, Mick. The Duvall's are powerful because they're old and rich." Josef wiggled his eyebrows. "Old I can't do anything about, but I can make them poorer and less powerful."

"How?" Beth leaned forward, listening.

"I have a forensic accountant finding out all the Duvall's financial holdings and then I'm going to take them out. They won't know who's doing it, but once they're not able to pay for information, spies and sycophants, we can move in on them."

"Do we have to get all of them?" Beth asked.

Josef nodded. "They're like a hydra, you have to cut off all the heads or they'll come after you."

Mick could tell Beth was slightly disturbed by this. He knew she had no compunction about dealing with Lance, but she might not want to destroy the whole family. "We can't take the chance, Beth. The other brothers might not be as vindictive as Lance, but they could be out for revenge."

Beth looked at Josef. "Maybe once Lance is gone, the rest of the family will back off."

In the past, Josef would have discounted Beth's opinion on such an important matter, but now he was willing to listen to her input. "Once I decimate their finances, and take care of Lance, if the others are willing to be reasonable, we can call a truce."

"Okay," Beth said, nodding. "I can live with that."

Mick took her hand. "But, if they don't, we'll have to deal with the brothers, too."

"I understand," she said. "They need to know they have a choice not to follow Lance."

"Done," Josef stated.

"How long before you can get to their businesses?" Mick asked.

Josef smiled, letting his fangs show. "It shouldn't take much time. I've got the best accountants on the case. I'm going to put them in the poor house. But, we may have to go to France to catch Lance."

Beth leaned forward with a little snarl. "I'm ready."

"Of course you are, Blondie," Josef chuckled.

Mick put his arm around Beth, giving her a hug. He was in awe that his wife, his partner, was ready to defend them and their friends.

Josef felt Mick's desire for Beth and decided it was time to go. He finished his drink and got up. "Let me know if you can find anyone who can help us with the formulas." He was confident Beth would do whatever she could to find someone who could help.

Mick and Beth showed Josef to the door, and Beth gave Josef a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll make it a priority," she said.

Josef took Beth's hand and kissed it. He looked at Mick with a superior smile. "Good thing I'm already married, buddy."

"Yeah," Mick responded in good humor, "I'd hate to have to tell Simone you're hitting on my wife."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Go on, Josef. I'll see you at the office tomorrow."

"Okay, have fun, kids." Josef let himself out and the steel door to the loft closed with a bang.

Mick took Beth in his arms. "Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

She pushed him back and turned toward her purse and got out her cell phone. "I have to make a call."

"What, now?"

"Why don't you go up and start the shower, handsome? I'll be up in a minute."

"I didn't know I married a workaholic," Mick grumbled.

Beth gave a laugh. "I'll only be a minute, and I'll make it worth your while," she said seductively.

Knowing when to pick his battles, Mick responded, "All right, but just a minute." He sped up the stairs, taking off his shirt as he went.

Beth looked at him, momentarily distracted. She shook her head and dialed a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Gerald. This is Beth St. John."

"_Yes, how are you?"_

"Fine, we got back a few days ago."

"_It was a nice wedding, we really enjoyed it. We appreciate that you asked us to attend."_

"I'm glad you had a good time," Beth said. "Gerald, we have a problem, and I hope you might be able to help."

"_What can I do?"_

"Do you know anyone who could decipher a chemical formula?"

There was a pause. "_I don't know. Sonny—"_

"Who?"

"_Um, Sonora, I call her Sonny. She used to research blood-borne illness at Johns Hopkins before she worked at MIT for nuclear physics." _

"That's great," Beth said, relieved. "I'm hoping maybe she could help us decipher some formulas that we've found. Would she be willing to help?"

"_I'm sure she would,"_ Gerald said. He felt grateful to Beth for her support after he'd inadvertently killed a human when he'd been denied his blood supplier. "Sonny's been doing a few lectures at Hearst, and I've been trying to convince her to stay out here, but there have been no positions available to challenge her."

Beth understood that Gerald wanted Sonora to stay in California. She also sympathized with Sonora's desire to work on something, and maybe the research on the formulas would entice her to stay.

"Gerald, would you be able to get Sonora to meet with us at Josef Kostan's office?"

"_What's it about?"_ Gerald questioned.

"We have some chemical formulas that could impact vampires, but we need an expert to try to figure them out. If Sonora could give us an opinion, it would be helpful."

"_Yes. When?"_

"I'll check Josef's schedule and give you a call, okay?"

"_We'll be there."_ Gerald's voice rang with determination.

"Fine, thanks for your help."

Beth hung up, certain that Gerald would do whatever he could to ensure that Sonora would help. Feeling triumphant, Beth put down the phone and heard the shower running upstairs. Her body hummed at the thought of Mick naked under the water, waiting for her.

She ran upstairs, shedding her clothes as she made her way to join the love of her undead life under the cold water.

TBC

_**Just the beginning, and hoped you liked it. Next, some friends get together and Mick and Beth find trouble (as usual). **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all your support for a new story! I appreciate your reading and reviewing. Now, a little get together for some of our vamps. **_

Chapter 2

The lights were low and the music flowed softly through the vampire club, Blue Moon. It was nearly midnight and in a corner booth, Ewan and Sofia were sharing a drink to celebrate her birthday. He'd taken her to dinner at an exclusive restaurant, and then brought her to Blue Moon to meet their friends for a drink.

Megan and Ben were the first to arrive, and Simone came in next, without Josef.

"Hey, guys," Simone greeted them.

"Hi," Sofia responded. "Is Josef coming?"

Simone settled into the booth. "Yes, but he got caught on a call to Bangkok. I came over in the limo and it went back to pick him up."

Ewan smiled warmly. "We're glad you're here."

The waiter came with several ice buckets of champagne, and proceeded to pour them for the guests.

"I wanted to celebrate Sofia's birthday with all our friends." He looked with love at the human who had captured his heart. "To my lovely Sofia."

They toasted, and everyone offered birthday wishes to Sofia, who blushed becomingly. "Thank you," she said shyly.

They chatted for a few minutes, and Simone asked, "Where are Mick and Beth?"

"Oh, Mick had to work tonight and Beth went with him. They said they'd stop by later," Sofia said.

Ben shook his head. "Beth always loved that investigative stuff when she was at Buzzwire."

Megan smirked at her fledgling. "I think she just loves the _investigator."_

They laughed and caught up on what everyone was doing. "Ben and I are opening our office," Simone announced. "We've taken a space in Josef's building so the vampire clientele will be more comfortable."

"I'd love to see it," Sofia commented.

"Well, we really need to decorate before we get started," Simone said.

Ben looked at his partner, "Why? We've got a couple of desks and our phone lines."

Simone rolled her eyes. "Ben, we're not working for the taxpayers, like you were with the city. I told you we need to have an elegant office to impress our clients," she replied.

Ben said, "Looks okay to me."

"It's pretty bleak. I'd do it myself, but I don't have the time right now with the workload we have," Simone said.

Ewan said, "You know, Sofia's mother, Maureen, has moved to Los Angeles to start her interior design business here. Maybe she could help."

Simone latched onto the idea. "Does she know about us? I mean would she be able to…."

"Oh, yes," Sofia said enthusiastically. "She knows Josef very well. My mom was a donor before she married my dad. Josef's the one who put me through college."

"Ah," Simone said, relaxing at once.

"I'm sure she'd love to look at your office. She's done lots of commercial design when she had her studio up north. She's rented a house and is working out of there for now."

"I wanted to get her a studio downtown, but she's as stubborn as her daughter," Ewan said with an affectionate look at Sofia.

"I'm sure she'll tell us if she wants to do that," Sofia said. "I can have her call you."

"That would be great!" Simone said, with a wide smile.

"Just so long as she doesn't fill up the place with a bunch of wacky things," Ben muttered and got a small kick from Megan for his trouble.

"I'm sure she'll get your approval for anything she wants to do," Sofia said, hiding a smile.

"There, you see? We won't have to worry about it, and we can recommend Maureen to other vamps. The community can feel safe with someone who knows about us."

Ewan felt Sofia's happiness at this, and was pleased he'd made the suggestion.

"You don't need a secretary or something?" Sofia asked, almost wistfully.

"Why? Is there anything wrong at the ADA's office?" Simone asked.

Put on the spot, Sofia said, "Well, it's just that the new guy doesn't seem to think I can do anything besides get him coffee." This had been a sore point with Sofia since Ben left.

Now the former ADA asked, "That's Pete Samson, right?"

"Yes," Sofia nodded, "He's only interim, but he's trying to make a name for himself. He's not even letting me do as much as Beth. I feel like he wants to pat me on the head and give me a lollipop."

Ben felt responsible for having to leave his job so suddenly. "I'm sorry everyone is stuck because I had to resign." His emergency turning had left the ADA's department adrift and he couldn't help feeling he'd let them down.

Even though she wasn't a vampire, Sofia saw his guilt and said, "It wasn't your fault, Ben. When the new district attorney is elected, maybe it will get better."

"Well, we were planning on getting a couple of the freshies to work-share the receptionist duties, but we could use a paralegal investigator," Simone said, looking at Ben. "Right?"

Ben caught her drift, and replied, "Yes, we'll need someone to help in the office once we get a few clients lined up."

Sofia took a breath, "Really? You mean I could come to work for you?"

"I think that would be perfect," Megan said.

"It would still be paralegal work, but it would help us to have someone who knows about the community," Simone said.

"I'd love it!" Sofia said, almost jumping up and down in her seat. All the vampires could feel her joy at the thought.

"Okay," Simone said, grinning. "As soon as we get the office decorated, we'll get you started."

Just then Josef sauntered up to the table. "Is this a private party, or can anyone join?"

With her newfound happiness, Sofia said boldly, "Oh please sit down. Always room for one more."

Josef raised his eyebrows, feeling the satisfaction coming from everyone at the table. "So, what's going on?"

Sofia laughed, then four vampires and one human started telling him all at once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth cuddled up to Mick on the bench seat of the Chevy Tahoe he had leased. Mick loved his old Mercedes Benz convertible, but it was too noticeable, and Beth's Prius was too cramped during stake outs. He'd gotten a black Tahoe, which was indistinguishable from thousands of others in Los Angeles when he needed to blend into the background. Tonight, they were watching for an accountant who had stolen proprietary information from his company. It was a change from the usual unfaithful spouse that Mick normally covered. Beth wanted to come with him, hoping there might be some adventure with this case.

Mick hugged her close, glad she wanted to be with him, even if he didn't think there would be much excitement.

"You're sure you're not bored?"

"Of course not. I just hope this guy has a mob contact or something."

He gave her a grin. "You've been watching too many episodes of the Sopranos."

"You never know," she said with a wink.

They saw the accountant go into a two story brick building in a seedy area of town, holding a briefcase. He'd been in there for about fifteen minutes when the man slammed out of the door, staggered and fell down, apparently hurt.

Mick's attention was on the man, and the others who swarmed out after him.

"Wait here," Mick said, his voice brooking no opposition. Too late, Beth was already out of the other side of the car with her gun drawn.

_Shit,_ Mick said to himself, as he followed Beth. He caught up with her, and they hid behind some crates stacked around the building's door.

The man they were shadowing lay there, and they could both smell the blood. Mick heard a heartbeat, and knew he wasn't dead. Soon there were several other humans around him with guns trained on the accountant on the ground.

"Give us the rest of the reports. Where are they?" One of them barked, threatening the hapless human.

The man blanched, and couldn't speak. Mick stepped out of from behind a crate with his Sig and said, "Drop your weapons."

The men turned toward Mick, shifting their guns toward him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Mick responded, keeping them all in his sights. He hoped Beth would stay back, but in the darkness, he saw she had moved behind the killers.

"I'm telling you to put down your guns. Let this guy go."

The accountant on the ground started to crawl away, and one of the gunmen turned to shoot him. Mick growled and tackled the human, disarming him. One of the others aimed his gun at Mick, and Beth flew from her hiding place jumping on the man's back, her fangs ripping out the side of his throat. Mick subdued the thug on him by snapping his neck neatly, as the third hood tried to run back to the building, shooting as he went. Mick was hit in the chest, but caught the man, killing him instantly.

"Beth," Mick whispered, urgently, "are you all right?"

"Yeah." she said, as she disentangled herself from the hood she'd killed, ignoring the blood that covered her.

The accountant they were following was lying still, and no longer had a heartbeat. Beth came over and looked down. "He's dead."

"Yeah," Mick was angry he wasn't able to save the man.

Beth noticed the blood on Mick's shirt. "You've been shot."

"Not with silver. Guess you get to pull out another bullet."

"You should be more careful." Beth frowned, her fear making her speak a little sharply.

"It wasn't silver, sweetheart, I'll be okay."

She put her hand on his chest. "I just wish you'd be more cautious."

Mick snorted. "This from the woman I told to wait in the car."

"Yeah, because that worked out so well the last time," Beth smirked.

Mick shook his head with a small smile. He could tell even with the blood on her, she was not injured and he scanned the area to make sure the shots hadn't attracted attention. "C'mon. we have to find that briefcase so I can get it back to his company. Then we'll call the Cleaners."

Beth followed Mick to the door of the building. She knew since some of the bodies had vampire marks, they couldn't call the police.

There were no lights inside, but with their vampire vision, they were able to find a small office in the empty space. There were some guns, and signs of human occupation. Mick found the briefcase, and saw it hadn't been tampered with. He didn't want to know what, if any, secrets it held. He'd just been hired at a hefty fee to return it to the rightful owners.

Beth searched around and said, "No one else is here. I'll call the Cleaners."

They went back outside, staying in the shadows until the Cleaner's van pulled up.

Annie got out, and Mick and Beth came to greet her. "Hey, you're working my turf tonight. Nice to see ya, Beth. Still married to this lug?" she quipped.

"Hi, Annie. Yeah, he'll do," Beth responded. She hadn't seen the Cleaner since their wedding, and none of the wedding guests knew about the debacle in Geneva.

Annie scented the area. "Looks like you guys made a mess."

"Couldn't be helped. They started shooting and I ripped up the one that was going for Mick, so we can't give this to the human cops," Beth replied.

Beth and Annie made a quick inventory of what needed to be done, including getting rid of any traces inside the building. Mick watched his wife with both pride and a little envy as Beth worked with Annie. Usually he was the one in charge, and it was a strange sensation to see Beth handling everything. She'd always be his wife, lover and childe, but he knew she'd be a force to be reckoned with when she found her place as a vampire.

When they were done, Annie motioned for her crew to start. "We'll be done within the hour," she said, reverting back to Cleaner mode,

Mick came up now and put his arm around Beth. "Send me the bill," he said to Annie and she nodded goodbye to them as he led Beth to the car.

Once they were in the Tahoe, Beth turned Mick toward her. She pulled at his Henley. "Let me see." The shirt had a bloody bullet hole, but Mick's skin had healed almost immediately.

"See I'm fine. we need to get cleaned up if we're going to meet Ewan and Sofia for a drink."

With all the shooting, Beth had almost forgotten they'd agreed to meet their friends at the club. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked Mick.

"Yeah, as long as I don't have to go through any metal detectors," he joked. He drove them back to the loft and while Beth showered, Mick cut the bullet out of his chest and added it to the collection. He went upstairs to get a fresh shirt. He found Beth putting on some heels to match the little black cocktail dress she was wearing.

He shrugged out of his shirt and enjoyed her lustful glance as he donned another one. "Anything I can help you with?"

She moved closer to him and said, "Oh yeah, I'm enjoying the view," she purred. She walked up to him, swinging her hips delicately. Mick's vampire came out, wanting to follow through on her invitation, but instead, put his arm around her, "Let's go, we promised to get to the club for Sofia's birthday."

"Fine, but you owe me a rain check," she pouted slightly and stepped back, knowing he was right.

"Rain or shine, baby," Mick growled, softly.

Turning, she looked over her shoulder at him. "All right, the sooner we get done there, the sooner I'll have you to myself."

Mick chuckled and followed her downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles Duvall entered his brother's office after hearing Lance slam down the telephone with a shout.

"What is wrong, brother?"

Lance's eyes blazed silver and his fangs were out in anger. "Someone is sabotaging us."

Charles raised his eyebrows, and looked blankly at Lance. Since their sire's true death the rest of them, Henri, Louis, Pierre, Luc, and their sister Coraline left Lance to handle the family finances and security.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked.

Lance brought himself under control. He had taken over the family from their sire since he was the oldest of them, and he never begrudged his place. He was responsible for their family's reputation as the oldest vampires in France, and even though Charles took care of their real estate holdings, Lance was responsible for the money and investments. None of his other brothers took any interest in business. Henri was a painter, whose fine art was appreciated throughout Europe, Pierre immersed himself with Egyptian antiquities, Luc was a music producer in Paris, Louis spent his time working his way through the whore houses of the continent. And Coraline could be counted on only to cause trouble.

Lance scrubbed his hand over his face. He looked at Charles. "There have been problems with our investments."

"Oh?" Charles said, sitting down across from Lance. "What has happened?"

"Some of our companies have been bought out and we've suffered losses. Whoever obtained them will also lose a significant amount of money. We can't count on them any longer. There are also problems with some stocks. So far, we have lost a million Euros."

Charles frowned. "But our properties are still intact."

"Yes, but they don't provide the income we need. Has anyone tried to purchase them?" Lance asked.

"No, not that I know of."

Lance sat back thinking. "It doesn't matter. Unless we sell it, the property doesn't help us."

"Who would buy businesses at a loss?"

"I don't know. It could be the markets shifting, but I don't like it." Lance responded.

"What can we do?"

"Nothing. Leave it to me. I will find out who's behind this and take care of it."

"What will you do?" Charles said, a little alarmed.

"I'm going to see what our contacts know, and I believe our sister may be able to help." Lance said, shrewdly.

TBC

_**Lance doesn't know that trouble is coming, especially if he wants Coraline to help him! Next, Josef tries to find out about the formulas they brought back from Switzerland. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to thank all those who have read and/or reviewed the start of this story. Your comments make my day, and a great start to the New Year! **_

Chapter 3

He adjusted his tie again, and the woman next to him gave a small smile. "You look fine_, cariño_." He looked down at her beautiful eyes and counted himself a lucky man.

They stood next to each other as the elevator in the Kostan building moved silently to the floor that held Josef Kostan's office suite. After being vetted at the security desk, Gerald Stofsky and Sonora Vargas were directed to the private elevator where Josef Kostan was waiting to see them. A year ago, Gerald would have been nervous meeting with the region's Elder. Now after his trip to Japan, and becoming involved with Sonora, he felt like a transformed vampire. He no longer wore tweeds and a bowtie, and even if his suits weren't Armani, they were well-cut and gave him a feeling of confidence.

The doors whooshed open and the couple found themselves in a luxurious lobby. Seated at a desk at the far end was Josef's assistant and they were admitted to the office immediately.

Gerald and Sonora barely had time to note the dark colors and beautiful mural on the ceiling when Josef stood up from his desk and came toward them. He shook Gerald's hand and smiled a greeting at Sonora.

"Please, sit down. Can I get you some refreshment?"

They both declined, and they all sat in comfortable chairs.

Sonora smiled at Josef and said, "We had a lovely time at your wedding. It was a beautiful setting and we tried some skiing afterward."

"I fell down a lot," Gerald said, smirking at himself.

"Did you have a nice trip to Geneva?" Sonora asked.

"No, we didn't," Josef said, shortly. He got up and fixed himself a scotch as his guests looked at him with concern.

"What happened?" Gerald plucked up the courage to ask. They could feel Josef's anger and frustration.

Josef sat back down at his desk and said grimly, "What I'm going to tell you can't leave this room."

Sonora glanced at Gerald and he took her hand. "Of course," he said.

"While we were in Geneva, our blood supply was tampered with and Beth and I were poisoned." Josef looked at his guest's shocked faces as he told them all that had happened. "We found the person who did it, and know he was in league with a powerful vampire in France. Have you heard of the Duvall family?"

Both Gerald and Sonora shook their heads. "No," Gerald said, "I've spent most of my time in the US."

Sonora shrugged, "I've only been a vampire for about a century, and have been in Mexico and then studying at university here in the States."

"The Duvalls are some of the oldest vampires in France, although, not as old as me," Josef said with an evil grin. "Normally, we'd ignore each other, but the family has a vendetta against Mick St. John, and by extension, me."

Gerald and Sonora remained silent, and Josef continued.

"I didn't ask you here to relate ancient history, but I hoped Sonora could help with something we found in Geneva." Josef went to his desk and handed Sonora some papers. "Can you make anything of these? I think they have to do with blood chemistry."

She thumbed through the sheets, frowning. "It looks like medical research, but I'd have to see more to tell what it's about."

Josef asked, "Do you think you could find out what it is and complete the formula?"

Sonora looked again. "I don't know, I'd have to go over the entire sequence." She put the papers aside. "I'd be happy to try if you'd like."

For the first time, Josef smiled. "I'd be grateful if you could."

"All right, let me have the information and—"

"No. This is too important, I'm afraid it can't leave this office."

Sonora looked at him blankly, and Gerald asked, "What do you mean?"

"I was hoping Sonora might be able to help us, but these compounds are dangerous." Josef looked at her intently. "I do trust you, of course, but I can't risk anything getting out. I'm going to ask that you would work on them here at the office."

She sat back and thought. At the moment, she had nothing lined up, and she had been putting off leaving Los Angeles to return to MIT because of Gerald. She had temporary living arrangements at a vampire hotel, but she couldn't hang around on holiday forever. This might be what she needed to establish herself in the California community.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I'll give you an office here and a laboratory if you need it, to investigate anything you find."

Sonora nodded. "While I'm researching I'll want a salary, and if anything is commercially viable, a part of the profits. Five percent would be acceptable. If nothing comes of it, then we're even."

Gerald stared at her, but Josef chuckled and held out his hand. "Done."

Josef shook hands with Sonora, and decided he liked the Latina vampire—she reminded him of Simone and Beth. He got up and sat back down at his desk. "I'll arrange for your workspace and get you security clearance. I don't want the actual research to leave the building, but you have free reign when you're here."

Sonora stood up, as did Gerald and Josef. "I think I will enjoy working here," she smiled brightly. "A new challenge is just what I needed."

Josef glanced at the papers again. "It looks like most of it's in French, so if you need a translator—"

Sonora shook her head. "I speak and write French fluently. I also have some German, and of course Spanish."

"Good," Josef said, noting the besotted look Gerald gave Sonora. "If you want to come tomorrow night about 10 pm, I'll have security get you set up."

They left the office and once in the elevator going down, Sonora said, "Now that I'll be in the city for a while, I think I'll need somewhere more permanent to stay. Perhaps your large comfortable flat, yes?"

"Really?" Gerald said, grinning widely. "I'll get a larger freezer right away." With that, he swept her up in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss, not noticing the doors had opened onto the lobby.

When he finally felt the elevator had stopped, he let her go and her eyes danced at his slight embarrassment.

"Come, let us celebrate," she said, and they made their way out of the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick hung up the phone with a grimace. He had to go, but didn't know how to tell Beth. She was upstairs in her office finishing some work for Josef. He went up the stairs slowly, wanting to give himself some more time to figure out what to say.

Beth looked up from her computer. "Hi, honey." She immediately felt his concern and asked, "What's wrong?"

He pulled her up into his arms. "I love you so much, you know that."

"I know," she said into his strong chest.

He stepped back and sighed, "I just got a call from Coraline."

She frowned. "Why?"

"She said she heard from Lance and she was afraid."

Beth pulled away from him and scoffed, "She's not afraid of anything. She's after you, Mick."

Mick felt Beth's insecurity and tried to reassure her. "Coraline is nothing to me now. She's not even my sire anymore, not after Josef."

"But she's always trying to come between us," Beth said, trying to not to sound like a nagging wife.

Mick kissed her soundly. "That's never going to happen. You're my life now, nothing will change that."

She knew he told the truth, and it quieted some of her fears. "What did she want?"

"She wants to talk to me about Lance. After what he did to you and Josef, I have to see what she knows."

Beth didn't want Mick to see his ex, but she knew he had to. "What are you going to do?"

"She wants me to come up to the hill house tonight. Don't worry, it will be okay."

"Do you want me to come with you? I'll stay in the car, I promise."

He gave her that half-smile she loved. "No, I don't want you to be upset. I'm just going to find out what she knows. Josef is after Lance, and if Coraline can give us information about him I have to try to find out."

She knew he was right, but hated the fact he would be seeing his ex-wife and ex-sire. "Okay, but if you're not back in a couple of hours, I'm coming up there with Annie and all your weapons. I know where she lives." Beth said, half-joking.

Mick's mood lightened, and he replied, "Don't worry, I have no intention of staying longer than I need to find out what she has to say."

"Are you leaving now?" She said in a small voice.

He felt her worry. "Yes, the sooner I go the sooner I'll be back. Get your work done and then we can go out. I'd like to go to the club for a little dancing. Okay?" He kissed her again, feeling her body respond to his ministrations. She sighed as he let her go.

"You know," he said playfully, "even though we have a regular bathtub, I was thinking of expanding the bathroom to include a spa tub. Big enough for two."

"Really," she said, smiling, "Whatever for?"

"For the times I don't feel like standing up to make love to you."

Beth's eyes flashed silver, and she pulled him down to bite softly on his neck. "That's a lovely idea. We need to make sure it's really deep, or there'll be water everywhere."

"I'll get on it tomorrow," he said, nipping her neck back. "It's a good thing I own the building and we have lots more space on this floor." Mick held Beth to him, running his hands over her until she was limp with desire.

Finally she pushed him away. "Okay, hurry up and see your ex-bitch and come back to me."

Mick's eyes were silver and his fangs out as all thoughts of Coraline had been wiped out of his mind. Reality surged back, and he sighed. "I'll be home soon."

"You better, handsome," Beth said, with a wicked grin. "You owe me for this one."

The Benz purred its way up the sloping driveway to Coraline's hill house. He hated the place because there were so many memories he didn't want to relive. He remembered the first time he played at Coraline's party when he was human. She was the most beautiful, fascinating woman he'd ever seen. He walked past the expanse of glass windows, recalling the time he'd smashed through one just to get to her when she was teasing him before their marriage. It seemed like another lifetime, and he was no longer the same person, human or vampire.

He opened the door, and went to the large lounge area. He scented Coraline was here, and then saw her on the far side of the room.

Coraline turned to him. She'd spent a sleepless day thinking about Mick. She knew he no longer loved her, _if he ever had_, she thought bitterly. She thought when she turned him he'd be happy to be with her forever. How wrong she was, and she finally realized her mistake. She should have seduced him into the vampire life, and then he would have loved her eternally. Since Mick tried to kill her more than twenty years ago, she had kept trying to show him he belonged with her. He had made peace with himself, but only because of Beth. She had hated the blond reporter for all this time, had plotted as Morgan Vincent to try to take Mick back, but none of it had worked. She thought the only reason Mick had fallen for Beth was that the blond was human, and he was still searching for his humanity. All her plots to rid herself of Beth had failed. She squared her shoulders and turned to see him.

In the semi-darkness he was still irresistible to her, his dark hair curling around his ears, and his hazel eyes picking up the snatches of light in the room. Her courage faltered for a moment before her pride came to the fore.

"Hello, Mick. Thank you for coming," she said softly.

Mick's rigid stance told her how difficult it was for him to be in there. "What do have to tell me about Lance?"

Trying to maintain some naturalness, she turned toward the bar. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks."

Coraline poured some vodka over ice, and turned to him. He was silent as a statue and she felt his wariness.

Taking a breath, she said, "Lance called me. He wants me to find things out about you and Josef."

Mick moved further into the room. "What did he want to know?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He wants to know what you're doing and if you're in Los Angeles. I told him I was in San Francisco and I didn't know."

For the first time, Mick felt fear coming off his ex-wife. "Do you know why?"

Coraline walked up and down the large room. Most of the furniture was covered by sheets, giving it a ghostly appearance. "He thinks Josef is after him, but didn't say didn't say how. He was furious, angrier than I'd ever heard him. He told me if I didn't find out what he wanted; he'd find me and kill me. He's never said that before, even when I took the compound for the cure and left. He sounded….deranged."

Mick regarded her with curiosity. In all the years he'd known her, Coraline had been many things, but he'd never seen her afraid.

"He ranted about how he'd failed to kill you all in Europe and now he had to come here to do it. He wants me to help him." She took a large gulp of her drink, wishing alcohol could numb her.

Mick pulled covers off a couple of the chairs in the room. There was the smell of dust and disuse, but he ignored it and they sat down, facing each other.

"What did you tell him?" he asked.

She took an unneeded breath, "I said I didn't know anything that I was out of town on a photo shoot. He told me to come back to LA and get him the information he wanted." Coraline looked at Mick, and tried to divine his feelings. He was like a brick wall and she knew he she no longer had any influence with him.

Mick sat back, regarding her carefully. Coraline had tricked him before, and he wasn't going to place Beth's safety in his ex-wife's hands. "Are you really afraid of him?"

"Yes," she said, her hand shaking a bit as she held her drink. "Since our sire was killed a few years ago, Lance has become a tyrant. We all agreed that any family matters would be voted on by all of us, but Lance has usurped the power, and except for Henri, they're all afraid of him."

She got up to refresh her drink, lost in thought. "It was all so different after we were turned. Our sire was high in the court, and we prospered. Then came the Terror, and we banded together, all of us, to make sure we survived. We used the cure to appear human and left Paris for a time to avoid Madame la Guillotine."

Mick listened with fascination. During their marriage, Coraline had never talked about her sire or her brothers.

"After it was safe we went back and managed to continue through Napoleon and all the subsequent upheaval. I became restless and traveled Europe, then came to America." She gave a small smile. "I met Josef in New York when Lincoln was president, but he left for Canada after your Civil War."

Mick made a mental note to ask Josef about that, but he needed to bring her back to the present. "What do you want from me, Coraline?"

Her heart burst inside her. _I want you to love me._ "I want to be safe from Lance. He'll be after me to tell him about you and Josef."

Mick thought hard for a moment. Coraline seemed to be sincere, and he made a decision. "I'll tell you that when Lance tried to kill us in Geneva, he signed his death warrant. He is going to die."

Coraline sat down in the chair, her legs going out from under her. "Can you do it?"

Mick nodded grimly. "Yes, we will. I'm telling you this because it won't matter if you inform Lance. He's probably already figured it out, that's why he wants your help."

Coraline paused, taking it in. "I suppose I should change my identity and run," she said slowly. "How will you do it?"

"Josef has a plan, but he hasn't told me all of it. But listen, Coraline, if you run, Lance will follow you. It may make it more difficult for us to get to him if he's chasing after you."

"What—what do you want me to do?"

Mick leaned forward to emphasize his point. "Keep in touch with him. I'll let you know what to tell him, and in the meantime, I'll get you some new ID and you can be ready to leave. Do you have any money?"

She nodded weakly. "Yes, I have a numbered account in the Caymans. Lance doesn't know about it and I can access it from anywhere."

"Good. We'll set you up with new identification and you can stay in LA for as long as you need to. If it gets too dangerous, you can leave."

"This is the only way?" Coraline was afraid of Lance, but he was still her brother.

"If you want to be free of him, then you need to help us."

"What of my other brothers?"

Mick didn't want to tell Coraline that Josef would just as soon dispose of all the Duvalls.

"If they agree to leave us alone, then we won't bother them. You can help with that, too."

"If I do this and I have to leave, would you come with me? Just until I'm safe?" She looked at him, her eyes shimmering with all the power she possessed as she placed her hand on his chest.

He backed away from her touch quickly. "I'll make sure you're safe, but I can't leave Beth."

Coraline brought her hand down, and turned away from him. "I understand," she said.

Mick was relieved his ex-wife wasn't going to cause a scene, and said, "I'll start on a new ID for you. Try to find out what Lance is doing and let me know."

Coraline walked into the shadows of the room and looked at him. He couldn't read her face, but felt her emotions tightly under control.

"Yes, I'll find out what I can," she replied in a toneless voice. "Good night, Mick."

She watched him leave and fury claimed her as she heard his car fade away. Rage welled up, and she threw the glass with her drink into the wall, screaming loudly. She stormed against the unfairness that Mick no longer loved her. She swept the ornaments off the mantle and felt satisfaction as they shattered on the floor. How dare he dismiss her, as if she was nothing? All her planning and pretending to accept his relationship with the blond bitch hadn't worked. Beth needed to be truly dead, then Mick would turn to her, she knew it.

Coraline paced the room, thinking. She had the upper hand with Lance. He was blind, sitting in their castle near Versailles. Her brother needed her. If he promised not to harm Mick, she would help him. She wanted Beth dead—Josef, too. If both Mick's childe and sire were gone, Mick would surely come to her. _And if Lance kills them, Mick can't blame me,_ she thought.

She needed to plan this very carefully.

TBC

_**Well, if you push Coraline far enough, she's going to revert to her true self. Next, Josef finds out more about the formulas, and Lance isn't too happy. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this is a little late, lots of things going on in RL that take up writing time. Here are some ideas about Josef's plan~~~~~~**_

Chapter 4

Josef smiled to himself as he read the contents of his computer screen. He was well on his way to ruining Lance Duvall's financial empire. It had only been less than two weeks or so, but he had Rider England and Logan Griffen both invading the investments they'd found in the French vampire's portfolio. Josef was losing money by ruining the Duvall's, but with his fortune, he could afford to lose a million or ten. With Lance focused on the family's money, perhaps he would be less concerned about security.

Mick had called Josef and told him he'd be stopping by tonight, and had something to tell him. Right on time, Mick strode into his office, looking preoccupied.

"Hey, Mick. Low on blood? You look a little rocky."

Mick plopped down in one of the comfortable chairs in front of Josef's desk. "Yeah, I could use a drink."

"Half and half?" Josef inquired.

"That's fine."

Josef quickly mixed the scotch and blood and handed Mick a glass. "What's up, buddy?"

"I saw Coraline last night."

Josef raised his eyebrows. "I take it that Beth isn't happy?"

"She's okay with it, but I'm not."

"What happened?" Josef asked.

"Coraline told me Lance is after her to report on us. He wants her to find out what you're doing and let him know."

"What did she say?"

"She said she was afraid of him, and wanted me to help her."

"And you're surprised, why?" Josef said with an arched eyebrow.

Mick gave Josef a glare as he took a drink. "She said she'd help us, but I don't trust her."

"Of course you don't," Josef scoffed. "No one in their right mind would trust Coraline. The point is, can we use her?"

"I think so, at least to a point," Mick shrugged. "If Lance goes after her, she wants me to come with her to help her hide from him."

The pieces fell into place for Josef. "Don't worry, Mick, if she needs to run, then I'll have one of my guys handle it. But let her think you'll go with her, it might keep her working with us."

Mick drained his glass and frowned. "I don't like it."

"Listen, I know I said we weren't going to storm the castle, but in case we have to get into their stronghold, Coraline is the only one who knows their set up. For the moment, we need to play nice with her. Especially, if we can feed Lance misinformation."

Mick got up and poured himself a straight scotch and returned to his chair.

Josef sensed Mick's reluctance to deal with Coraline. "Look, for the moment, we could use the inside information Coraline has."

"I just don't want Beth to be hurt," Mick conceded.

Josef shifted in his chair. "I understand, but I think Beth won't be as upset as you think. She knows that we have to take out Lance and the Duvall's. We both almost died, and she saved my life. The next time Lance comes after us, _and he will_, we might not be so lucky. I'll talk to her if you want."

Mick shook his head. "No, I'll tell her." Mick smirked a little. "Every time I see Coraline, Beth insists I take a shower to get her scent off me. I promised her a spa tub in our bathroom."

Josef relaxed, and said, "So aside from waterlogged skin, what else is bothering you?"

"I want to know what you have planned for Lance."

Josef swirled his drink a little, and frowned. "I'd like to get him out of France, away from his support system. To do that, I think we'll have to send someone undercover."

"Like who?"

"Not you, my friend. Lance knows you, me, Beth and a couple of other LA vampires. I'm sabotaging his financial empire, and I've make significant dents in their holdings. I think I can lure Lance out of France, maybe to Canada, since he can't enter the US without the Council's permission."

"How are you going to do that?"

Josef smiled evilly, "I'm working on it now."

Mick raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"Not yet. I have to put the pieces together and make sure the Duvall's finances are destroyed before I can move."

"So in the meantime, I have to deal with Coraline?"

"Have her tell Lance we're angry, but not sure what to do about it. Play up to her, make her comfortable."

"Josef, I'm not going to sleep with her!" Mick said, angrily.

His friend stood up, just as irritated. "I didn't say that. Beth is my grand-childe, and I'd never suggest anything that would hurt her."

Mick sat back, astounded that Josef would admit to their blood relationship.

"Just be nice and encourage her to help us," Josef said.

"And let her think I'm going along with her? That maybe we'd get back together?" Mick grimaced.

"Can you do that? It's a lot to ask."

Mick knew this was important, and he trusted Josef, but now he had to hope that Beth would understand. "I'll do it, but Beth has to agree."

"Naturally," Josef waved his hand. "I'm sure she won't like it, but it's for the greater good. It was only a fluke that you and Simone didn't drink that poisoned blood in Geneva, and we could have all died." Josef tamped down his rage at the thought that Simone might have perished there. "Lance needs to pay, and I want him dead."

Mick felt Josef's rage, and it matched his own. The fear he felt for Beth when she was missing in Europe made him resolute that Lance would die, no matter if he had to deal with Coraline.

"Fine. I'll make sure Coraline helps us."

"Then we're agreed," Josef said.

"Yes," Mick responded. He would do whatever he needed to ensure Beth would be safe from the Duvall's treachery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think this fabric will go well with the wall color," Maureen Harrison said, holding the swatch in the light in Simone and Ben's new office. The building's windows had UV protection for the vampires, but the light still shown through, allowing the cloth to display its color.

"It's lovely," Simone said.

"I can have the furniture upholstered with this, and delivered by next week," Maureen said with satisfaction.

"What about art?" Simone asked.

Maureen smiled. "I know Josef has a lot of paintings in storage, and I asked his assistant if we could raid his cache."

Simone smiled back. "I don't think that will be a problem."

"I thought not. Original art will give the office the gravitas that you need for your clients."

Simone looked around at the painter cloth's draping the furniture. "I don't want to be too old school, I think Ben would prefer minimalistic."

"Of course. The furniture I showed you is mid-century modern, but with subdued colors. Along with the original art, it will show wealth and elegance but won't be too obvious."

"I think it will look wonderful," Simone said. "You know Sofia is going to work for us, once we get started."

Maureen nodded. "She's very excited about it. I'm glad she'll be under your care, so to speak."

Simone had come to like Sofia's mother during their time decorating their office, and she knew Maureen was concerned about Sofia's relationship with Ewan.

"I'm glad Sofia will be working with us. She's very bright and she likes the law."

Maureen put down the fabric swatches and looked out the window. "I know she's in love with Ewan and she wants to be turned at some point."

Simone felt the woman's trepidation for her daughter. She was pleased that Maureen trusted her enough to want to talk about it.

"It's a hard decision to make. I know, I had to make it myself."

Maureen turned to Simone. "I just want my daughter to be happy. I understand about vampires, I spent part of my youth as a freshie, and I know the allure of being with a vampire."

"I'd be concerned if that was all it was," Simone responded. "I don't know if Sofia told you, but Ewan didn't even bite her until they'd been dating for months."

Maureen looked at her with surprise. "She told you that?"

"Yes." Simone felt Maureen's disappointment that her daughter hadn't confided that to her own mother. "Don't feel bad. You and I were both donors, and we know that vampires don't have emotional connections with those who provide them blood. With Sofia and Ewan, it was more than that. Sofia told me Ewan had to be persuaded, and it was more than the blood."

"Oh," Maureen said, not feeling much better.

Simone smiled at the human mother. "For them, like with Josef and me, it was love that made me want to give him my blood. Sort of like having sex. I mean, did you tell your mother that you had sex the first time?"

"Uh, no," Maureen said, with a self-deprecating chuckle. "I sure didn't."

"It's the same with Sofia. Giving Ewan her blood was the same. You've met Ewan, and you know he wouldn't take advantage of any woman he didn't care about."

Maureen wandered around the half-finished office. "I just want her to be happy. She told me that if she'd met a human man and fell in love, she wouldn't think of being a vampire. But she met Ewan and she loves him. I just want to make sure he's as committed to her."

"I admit I haven't known him that long, but I've talked to his sister, and she told me that he hasn't had a serious relationship in all the time he's been a vampire. No one can guarantee that it will be forever, but I think they both love each other."

Maureen nodded. "I just worry if something happens after I'm gone, she'll be alone."

"Once Sofia is a vampire, she'll never be alone." Simone took Maureen's warm hands into her cool ones. "Even if something happens, she'll still have all of her friends here to take care of her. There aren't that many vampires in the world, but we look after our own."

Maureen smiled, and squeezed Simone's hands before she let go. "That's a promise?"

Simone nodded, "Yes. None of us know how long we'll here, but Sofia will never be alone, no matter how long she lives."

"Then I'll stop worrying." Maureen felt the tension leave her. In such a short time, she knew she could trust Simone and Josef. After all, Josef was the most powerful vampire in the region and she took Simone's words to heart.

"You know, Ewan is even older than Josef. I don't think he'd allow anything to happen to Sofia. He doesn't show his power, but believe me, it's there. I'm young yet, but I can feel it."

"Good," Maureen said, her concerns dissipating. "Thank you for telling me, Simone."

The auburn-haired vampire grinned widely. "I'm glad we talked about it. You know," Simone said, changing the subject. "If you don't mind, I'll put your name out in the community as a designer that can be trusted with our secret. There are lots of business owned by vamps that could use your services. It's much easier for us to work with someone who knows about us."

Now Maureen smiled. "That would be very nice of you." She picked up her swatches. "I'd better get these to the factory so I can have your furniture delivered on time."

"I can't wait. Once we're done with the office, don't be a stranger. I'd love to meet you for drinks when you have time."

"Of course," Maureen replied, picking up her briefcase. "I look forward to it."

She left, and taking another look at the office, Simone went to the elevator, heading for Josef's office. She wanted to get her husband home for some much needed relaxation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerald Stofsky helped bring Sonora's bags into his apartment. Like Mick, he'd bought his building a dozen years ago, so he would have a secure place to live. It was an older building with only six floors, and he also had the entire top floor. There was an elevator, but it wasn't private to his apartment. There were mostly humans as tenants and he had a company to manage the rest of the building.

Sonora had been at his place before, but he hadn't thought about sharing it with a mate. She'd never said anything about the décor, but now he worried it was old-fashioned, and as he looked around the place, he realized it wasn't very well set up or welcoming for a lady of Sonora's caliber. After a call to the freezer company, he had a double-wide freezer installed in his hidden room off the bath, and he hoped Sonora would approve.

He took the last of her bags into the bedroom, thankful he didn't have that many clothes to fill the closets.

She looked around, anticipating where her things would be stored.

"I hope there's enough room," he said, diffidently. "I—I've never had anyone stay here before."

Sonora smiled sexily. "I could see that no woman has shared your home."

Gerald was afraid she didn't like the apartment and said, "You can make any changes you like, I've never really paid much attention to the furnishings."

Correctly divining his discomfort, Sonora responded, "It is fine, but perhaps some plants and a little more color, yes?"

"Make whatever changes you like," he said.

"But I do not want to change your style of living, _mi amour_."

Her endearment sent Gerald into a fog of desire for her, and he managed to say, "I want you to feel at home. Do you have anything from your other apartment you want to bring?"

Sonora's deep brown eyes regarded him. She knew he felt insecure about her liking his place. "I rented by last apartment furnished," she shrugged. "Like you _amado,_ I thought only of my work, and as long as I had someplace for my computer, I didn't care."

She took in the large living area, noticing a desk in the corner spread with papers. "I think I will need a space for my working as well."

"Of course," Gerald replied. "We can clear out the furniture and get new if you like. I'm quite well off." He didn't want Sonora to think she was living with a pauper.

"I think we can keep some of your things, but you need to show me to the bedroom," she said, seductively, placing her hand on his chest.

Gerald took her arms, and backed up into the bedroom, with its unused bed. He'd gotten it to make his place look more human, but had never slept in it. Now he was glad he had it.

Sonora glanced around the bare space. "Ah, it is quite spartan, but it does have a _delicioso_ bed." She pushed him down onto it, loosening his tie. "Shall we make use of this lovely piece of furniture?"

Gerald pulled her down into a kiss, and decided that they definitely needed to redecorate ….. later.

TBC

_**Mick isn't too happy having to deal with Coraline and it's a good thing they don't trust her. Next, will Coraline's treachery impact what Josef wants to do to Lance? And, there's still the matter of that delightful bathtub for Mick and Beth. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I appreciate all you who have read and reviewed, and to the guests, to whom I cannot give a personal answer. Again, thanks to Evilous for letting me use one of her plot ideas in my story. Now, what will Beth think of Mick's involvement with Coraline? **_

Chapter 5

Mick came in and sensed Beth upstairs in her office. "Beth?" he said, knowing she'd hear.

His wife came to the top of the stairs and gracefully jumped down to the living room, with a huge grin. "I just love doing that!" she said.

Mick took her in his arms, content with her smell which made him happy. He kissed the top of her head. "What have you been up to?"

She pulled back to look at him, her blue eyes sparkling. "I've got a pretty good quote from a contractor about the bathroom."

"Really," Mick smirked. He knew she wouldn't take too long in getting the spa tub he promised.

"It's less than I thought it would be, since the plumbing is already in place."

Mick went to the secret fridge and poured himself some blood while Beth continued to tell him about the new construction.

He drank, and after a few moments, Beth said, "What's going on?"

Mick sighed. She could always read him, and he didn't want to tell her what he'd learned at Josef's. "Sit down with me."

She frowned and sniffed. "You've been with Josef. Is something wrong?"

"It's about the Duvalls."

Beth's frown deepened and her fangs came out. "What?"

"Josef is trying to ruin their family finances, but he's not sure that will be enough to get Lance's attention. He wants me to play up to Coraline and get her on our side in case we have to go into their castle. She's the only one who can help with that."

"What does he want you to do?" Beth asked.

"I told you when I talked to Coraline the other night; she's afraid of Lance and wants my help. She says if Lance comes after her, she wants me to go with her to ensure her safety."

Beth's vampire came out, and she grabbed Mick's shirtfront with her talons and her eyes silvered. "Not in million years will you go with that bitch!"

Before her vampire could get out of control, Mick clutched her arms and came close to her face. "_NO! No, I will not go with her_," he said, forcefully.

She felt his love wash over her, and her primal instinct retreated. She let go of his shirt, and gave him a sad look. "I know she has information, I just hate that you're the one who has to be around her."

Mick held her close, and rubbed her back. "I hate it too, sweetheart, but we need her in case we have to get into their mansion. Even if Coraline has to leave, I won't be with her. Josef will send one of his security guys to make sure she's safe."

"Oh," she said, relieved. She relaxed in Mick's arms, letting his familiar scent calm her.

Mick decided they both needed some blood, and went to get some from the hidden fridge. He handed her a glass, and they sat in front of the crystal fire.

"What does Josef want you to do?"

"Just feed her information about what we're planning. He has some other idea in mind, but he wouldn't tell me yet."

"So in the meantime, you have to spend time with her?"

"Yes," he said, kissing her on the top of her head. "We can't trust her, but she's the only option since we need to have access to what Lance is doing."

He felt Beth nod against his chest and pulled back to look her in the eye. "I'm doing this because we have to take Lance out. He's never going to give up on trying destroying us. He failed in New York and Geneva. I won't let him hurt you again."

"I know, Mick," she said, kissing him sweetly.

"Josef says when he finishes with them, they won't have a Euro to their name, and you know he's good at that."

Beth chuckled, "Yes, he is. That's why I've got him investing most of my salary.

Mick smirked to himself. He had plenty of money, also due to Josef's financial acumen, but knew that Beth wanted to be independent, so he kept quiet. "Well, maybe when I get tired of working, you can support me."

"Damn straight," Beth said, smiling up at him.

"See, I did good marrying an ambitious woman."

Beth's talons came out again, this time raking up his thigh. "Care to back that up, Mr. St. John?"

His jeans tightened with arousal, and he growled, "Anytime, Mrs. St. John."

Her fangs came down, her tongue wetting her lips, "I look forward to it."

"Good." Without another word, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder to head upstairs to their bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was deep into night when Sonora Vargas sat back in her chair. She was working in the new office provided for her at Kostan Industries. She had to admit that Josef Kostan did nothing by half-measures. Her office was large, with all she needed to decipher the puzzle of the Swiss doctor's research. She glanced at the clock, knowing that Gerald was also at work at his lab for another few hours, so she didn't have to rush.

Checking her computer information against the hardcopy notes, she thought she had figured out what the doctor was trying to do: allow vampires to function in the sunlight as well as they did in the dark. It was a brilliant piece of work that combined certain herbs with blood chemistry. She saw from the notes the doctor thought he'd made a breakthrough, but with her medical degree in hematology, she wasn't so sure it would work permanently. Still, it deserved further research before being abandoned.

Sonora had also found the formula for the specious cure that had almost killed Josef and Beth. By the notes, the doctor knew the compound would cause any test subjects to become sick and possibly die. Josef told her the story of their captivity in Geneva, and Sonora was horrified they had been subjected to such a barbaric torture. Josef implied the person or persons responsible would be taken care of, and she hoped so. Any vampire who would subject another to such torment needed to be removed from their race.

Getting up and stretching, Sonora looked out at the skyline of Los Angeles. She never thought she'd be happy in such a large city. After her turning in Castile a century ago, she'd emigrated to the United States and spent her time in school. Her sire was wealthy but not possessive, so she was allowed to make her own way in the world.

Meeting Gerald in Japan when they were helping with the nuclear reactor cleanup was another fork in the road of her life. Sonora was beautiful, and that attracted men, both human and vampire, but once they knew her; most men were intimidated by her brains and individualism. She scoffed at herself. Men seemed to think her intelligence negated her femininity. When she met Gerald, he accepted her brilliance and she found his shyness intriguing. His mind attracted and stimulated her, and she thought his diffident attitude about himself was adorable. She lost no time in seducing him, recognizing she had finally found her intellectual match. By now, she knew he felt the same and it brought them both the happiness they had been missing during their long years.

Moving back to her desk, she picked up the telephone and dialed Josef's office.

"_Yes?" _

Surprised Josef answered, she said, "Ah, Josef, its Sonora."

"_Do you need anything?"_ he asked.

Knowing he was probably busy, she said, "Do you have a few minutes; I have something about the research."

After a pause, he replied, _"Come up, I'll be waiting."_ The connection clicked, and Sonora picked up her papers and went to the elevator to Josef's office.

Sonora noted Josef's assistant was gone, so she paused at Josef's steel doors, and rang the buzzer. She was admitted, and made her way across the office to his desk.

He looked up and smiled. "Good evening. You have some news?"

Sonora sat down, and said, "I believe I know what the doctor was working on."

"Yes?"

"It's a compound that would allow vampires to function in sunlight as well as the dark."

Josef raised an eyebrow, and sat back in surprise. "That would be very valuable. Does it work?"

She frowned, examining her papers again. "I don't know. I believe the doctor didn't have extensive experience with hematology, and I'm not sure this formula can be made permanent."

"But still, if it could work for even a short time, it would change how we can manage in the daylight," Josef said.

"Would you want me to pursue it?" Sonora asked.

"Of course." Josef got up and started pacing as he thought of the ramifications of her discovery.

"Even if it's only temporary, it would still be valuable to the community. How could it be administered?" Josef asked.

Sonora shook her head. "I'm not sure yet. It might be injected, or possibly be mixed with blood to be consumed."

Josef stopped pacing and stood in front of Sonora. "This is top priority. Do you think you could complete the formula?"

She felt his excitement. "Yes, I think I can, but I'll need a laboratory."

"There's space on the 29th floor, it's an empty shell, so it's just walls and windows. Will that do?"

Sonora nodded, and smiled. "As long as there is room for the equipment, it will be fine."

Josef went back around his desk. "I'll let research and development know that you'll be contacted them. Get whatever is necessary, you have _carte blanche_. If there are any problems, let me know."

Sonora stood, grasping her notes. "Very well. I will start as soon as I can get the instruments I need." She could feel Josef's satisfaction, and was pleased she would be running the project.

She paused a moment. "Oh, I wanted to tell you I found the compound that made you and Beth sick."

Josef frowned.

"It was as you thought," Sonora remarked. "The doctor tried to replicate the cure from the Duvalls. He knew it wouldn't work, so I presume your enemy told him to use it anyway."

Josef growled. "What have you done with it?"

"I shredded the hardcopy and deleted it from the computer files. No one will ever use it again."

"Good," Josef said, still looking angry.

"I'm sorry you were subjected to such pain."

Josef was still frowning. "Do you know the formula?"

She knew he was testing her loyalty, and said, "If I saw anything, it's already forgotten. I have gone through human medical school and believe in the Hippocratic Oath to do no harm. Trust me; nothing will happen to any vampire or human through my knowledge."

Josef nodded. "I'm glad you're with us, Sonora. Does Gerald know of any of this?"

"No, neither of us speaks of our work at home."

"A wise decision," Josef said, smiling. "If you can perfect the formula for sunlight, you will have helped our race, and it will be very profitable."

"I'll do what I can. I'm enjoying working on something that can help us in the human world. It's been a while since I've felt like I can make a difference. That's why I went to Japan."

Josef stood and walked Sonora to the door. He was impressed by her sincerity, and felt Gerald Stofsky, for all his faults was lucky to have found such a vampire.

"Give me weekly reports, but don't rush things. Take whatever time you need," he said as he showed her out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Coraline called Mick and asked him to meet her at her hotel. She gave him the room number and he knocked on the door.

She opened it, looking beautiful in a red silk shirt and black slacks, her dark hair swinging as she turned for him to follow her in.

"I thought you were staying at the house," Mick commented.

She shrugged her delicate shoulders. "I decided I wanted to be downtown. More people and I felt too alone there."

Mick was glad, as he dreaded having to spend any time in the place that caused him so much turmoil. Remembering he was supposed to placate Coraline, he asked, "How are you?"

She smiled slightly. "Fine. I'm going to try to do a little freelance photography here just to keep busy, and give me a reason to stay in the city."

"Have you spoken to Lance?"

"Yes," she said, moving into the suite. "I'm sorry, would you like a drink?"

"Scotch if you have it."

"I remember," Coraline said, slinking across the room to a makeshift bar on a credenza.

She handed him a glass, and poured vodka for herself. She indicated he should sit, and he sat down, somewhat facing her on the sofa.

Coraline took a sip, and said, "I talked to Lance, but he seemed preoccupied, and mentioned the family investments had had some problems." She took another drink, and watched Mick closely. She saw he knew about the Duvall's money issues, but kept her face blank.

"Did he ask about Josef?"

"I said I'd just gotten back to LA, and I would try to talk with you. He knows you and I aren't the best of friends, so I didn't want to say I'd spoken with you yet."

Mick sat back with satisfaction. "That was a good idea. In a few days you can tell him that we've talked and Josef is still angry at him. He'd expect that."

Coraline put her drink down and took Mick's hand. "I will. He's still very upset, and on edge. I hope he'll listen to me."

Trying not to cringe at her touch, Mick said, "I'm glad you're willing to help us. I've got Josef's people working on new identification for you in case things get dangerous."

She squeezed his hand, letting go finally. "Thank you. I'll talk to Lance again tomorrow. Is there anything else I can do."

"Yes," Mick said uncomfortably. "We need you to tell us how to get into your family's house in France."

Coraline sat back with a gasp. "You would attack my home?"

"Only if we have to." Mick's eyes became hard. "You know Lance wants to kill us, me, Josef, Beth and Simone. He had that doctor in Geneva poison Beth and Josef went we were there. We know he was behind it and he is going to die."

Coraline closed her eyes for a moment, steeling herself. She was much older than Mick and she was able to hide what she was feeling so he couldn't read her. She asked, "That's the only way?"

"Yes. If you can't help, then you can have your new identity and leave. But Lance will die one way or another."

She got up and poured another drink, coming back to sit a little closer to her ex-husband. "If that's what needs to be done, then I'll help."

Mick could feel the conflict of her emotions, but still felt no deception from her. "Wouldn't you be better off without him?" he asked.

She looked down into her glass, and said, "Yes, he's become a tyrant, like our sire. He would have no compunction in killing me or any of my other brothers."

"It will be easier for you without fearing for your life."

Nodding, she said, "What do you want me to do?"

"If you could give me the address of the compound, we can try to get blueprints of the property. It would be helpful if you can tell us of any entrances, and what kind of security Lance has."

"All right," she said softly. "Bring me the plans and I'll show you the hidden entrances and passageways. The building is old, and there are many secrets."

Now Mick took her hand. "Thank you. I know this is hard for you."

She gave him a small smile. "But, I only want to talk to you; you're the one I trust." She looked at him, her dark eyes moist. She knew he was holding back, but it didn't matter. She was determined he would be hers again.

"That's okay," he said and watched her go to a desk and write down the address.

"Here. The mansion used to be in the country, but it's now in one of the suburbs of Paris. When you have the information, I'll show you where you can get in." She would do no such thing, but she kept her emotions tightly held and she could tell he believed her.

Mick stood up and smiled at her, taking the paper. "Thanks, I'll be in touch when I have something to show you."

Mick left, and Coraline got another drink, this time mixing it with fresh blood. Her smile deepened, malevolently. She had indeed spoken to Lance, and told him of Josef's desire to kill him. For once, Lance listened and didn't interrupt. Lance already knew that Kostan was trying to bankrupt them, and he was taking measures to stop the destruction of their empire. Coraline told him she would help to bring down Josef, as long as Lance made sure Beth St. John was one of the casualties. She had Lance swear that Mick would be unscathed. He agreed, but Coraline didn't believe him, so she told him she had enough money to disappear at a moment's notice and he would be on his own against Josef.

Lance railed at her for her weakness in still wanting Mick, and she responded that was her price for helping to destroy Kostan and his empire. She knew she was in a position of power and he finally agreed.

Now she only had to find out what Josef had in mind. She would call Lance tonight to warn him to strengthen his security around their property. Coraline swirled her glass with the ruby-colored blood and vodka, and felt most satisfied.

TBC

_**Boy, Coraline is really a nasty baggage. It's a good thing Josef had other plans. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all your encouragement, I appreciate all who have read and/or reviewed. Just a little bath time fluff before the serious stuff starts~~~~~~~**_

Chapter 6

Mick entered their home, hearing Beth upstairs. The renovations in the master bathroom were underway, and he heard his wife's annoyed voice from the doorway. He quickly went upstairs to find her with her hands on her hips, talking to a human.

"Why can't the marble match the shower?" Beth asked, frowning.

"Ma'am, it would be from a different quarry, and it's really hard to get the same color and markings. A nice ceramic would look very nice. I can show you—"

"What's the problem?" Mick interjected.

Beth turned to him, and he could feel her frustration. "He says we can't find the same marble as the shower. I wanted it to match."

Mick closed his eyes for a moment. This is why he let the designer who originally did his loft to do whatever she wanted, without his input.

"Doesn't the other stuff look as good?"

"I suppose, I just thought it would be better if it was the same," Beth said. She hadn't wanted to make too many changes to the loft, although Mick was always insistent it was now _their _place, and encouraged her input.

"Do you want to look at the others?" she asked.

The contractor immediately spread out the samples of tiles, and Mick examined the colors. "I like this one."

"Really?" Beth said.

"It looks good and I don't think it has to be exactly the same." He gave her a small smile that he knew would melt her objections.

Dragging her eyes away from her husband, she said, "All right. Go ahead with this tile."

The contractor gave Mick a grateful look, and said, "It will be installed tomorrow."

Mick saw the large, deep tub with the holes for the spa jets. "It's a nice bathtub," he commented.

"Oh, yes." The contractor gushed, now that the other issue was resolved. "It's top of the line, plenty of room for two." As he continued to extoll the tub's features, all Mick could think about was getting Beth into the ice cold water, naked.

When the man took a breath, Mick interrupted. "When will we be able to use it?"

The contractor consulted his paperwork, and said, "Once we're done with the tile work, give it 48 hours, then it will be all set. We'll test it before we leave and give it all a good cleaning."

When he packed up his gear, Beth showed the human out and came back upstairs to see Mick examining the new tub. She dropped her shirt to the floor and unhooked her bra as she came toward him, her eyes crystal and her fangs out.

"All this talk about water makes me think you're a dirty boy," she said, silkily.

"I am?" he said hopefully, his own vampire surfacing as he watched her walk toward him.

She pulled off his shirt and grabbed his belt, unzipping his jeans. "Oh, yeah. Since the tub's not done we'll have to make do with the shower," she growled and pushed him toward the marble enclosure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef was staring at his compter screen, frowning when his wife breezed into his office.

"What's wrong, hun?" She asked.

His concentration broke and he looked up at her with a smile. "Just some business."

Simone sidled up to him, insinuating herself on his lap. "What's the matter, markets down?"

Josef nuzzled her neck, allowing his vampire to come out at his wife's sensual appeal. "No, just working on the French deal."

Simone said, "You mean Lance?"

"Yeah, he finally figured out someone is after his investments and trying to cover himself," Josef frowned.

Simone moved to hug him closer. "Well, you probably thought he'd do that when he realized his losses."

"I'd hoped I could almost bankrupt him first."

"First?"

"Yeah, I've got another plan in mind."

"What?" Simone asked

He pulled away a little, and Simone felt him withdraw from her.

She frowned, "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

He stood up, placing her on her feet. Simone felt his distress and began to be afraid. "Josef what are you doing?"

"I'm going to ask some people to put their lives in danger."

"Who?"

Josef shook his head. "I don't want to say until I've talked to them. They have every right not to go along with my plan."

"Will it be dangerous?" Simone asked.

"It could be. I need someone to go undercover to convince Lance to leave France. It has to be someone he doesn't know, and that rules out most of us."

It was on the tip of her tongue to suggest going herself since she'd never met the French vampire, but that idea died when she realized how young she was compared to Lance. She knew she didn't have the skills to deal with such an old vampire. Her shoulders slumped a little, and Josef's smile told her he knew what she was thinking.

He took her hand and kissed it. "I know you want to do something, but this is a job for professionals."

"What about Coraline? I thought she was going to help us," Simone said.

"Huh," Josef grimaced. "I don't trust her. I'm keeping her busy with Mick. Even if she's not working with Lance, I can't believe anything she says. I'm having Mick lead her in an entirely different direction."

Simone crossed her arms, giving her husband the 'Look'. "Is that fair to either Mick or Beth? I talked with Beth yesterday, and she's not happy Mick is hanging out with his ex. She knows it needs to be done, but if it's all a smoke screen, shouldn't you tell them?"

"Of course not. Mick's barely a hundred, and Coraline can read him like a book."

Josef ran his hand through his carefully styled hair, "After we're done with Lance and the Duvall's, you can all chew my butt."

"They won't be happy."

"They'll be happy that Lance is dead and can't come after us anymore," Josef growled. "It's my responsibility to protect us, and Lance has caused trouble one too many times."

Simone sighed, and perched on Josef's desk. "I know you're trying to take care of us. Will it be that risky?"

"It could be. The people I'm going to ask have to go deep undercover to convince Lance to leave his security."

"What if they won't do it?"

Josef sighed again. "Then we're going to have to find a way into his stronghold and we might lose some people."

She knew that meant Josef would be in the thick of it, and her heart clenched in alarm. "It can't come to that. And you know Mick will want to go, probably Beth, too."

Josef shook his head, but didn't say anything and it reinforced her fear. "Josef, can't we just ruin the Duvall's and watch them? Avoid having to fight?"

He looked at Simone, the woman who had given herself to him, and saved him from his perpetual agony over Sarah. "He almost killed us and he's not going to stop unless I destroy him. I have to make Lance come after me, after us, so we can take him away from his base."

She could tell Josef was on the edge, and realized he was concerned about asking people to risk their lives for them. Wisely, she gave him a hug, without saying anything.

Josef held her, feeling her caring and support. He could only be comfortable stripping away his veneer with his wife. He let her go, saying, "Are you leaving now?"

"Unless you need me to be here."

He gave her a smile. "No, why don't you go home. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Simone got up and straightened her dress. "The office is done and we're going to have a cocktail party to open the new space. Beth is arranging it."

Josef smirked. "I'm sure Maureen did an excellent job." He knew Sofia's mother had borrowed some of the artworks he had stored away to decorate his wife's new office. He had yet to see it, as Simone wanted it to be a surprise. "I'll make sure I'm available."

Simone bent down to kiss him. "You'd better be. Remember, you're getting a percentage of our business."

Josef stood up, grabbing her around the waist, splaying his other hand around her upper back to kiss her.

"Mmmm," she mumbled into his neck. "I'll be expecting you at home."

After Simone left, he waited in the silence. He'd told everyone but security to leave for the night. He didn't want any witnesses for his upcoming interview. Soon enough, he heard his door buzzer.

He opened the door and James, his head of security and Annie, the assistant Cleaner entered. They both felt Josef's tension, and James did a quick mental inventory to see if he'd done anything wrong in the last few days.

"Thanks for coming," Josef said. He walked back into his office, with the two vamps following. "Please have a drink," he indicated the bar.

Both Annie and James declined. Josef turned to them. "I won't drag this out. You know what happened to us in Geneva?"

They nodded. James had gone to Europe to help, and told Annie about it when they got back.

"We got the bastard doctor who poisoned us, but it was Lance Duvall behind it. He's been after Mick and me for a while, and he almost succeeded this time."

Josef went to the bar and made himself a drink and joined the other two. "Duvall isn't going to stop," Josef said. "I have a plan to take him out, but I need your help."

"Whatever I can do, boss," James responded.

"Don't answer so quickly," Josef said, starting to pace. "This will require sacrifice and patience. I need someone to go undercover and approach Lance Duvall as a traitor."

"Would he believe that?" James asked.

"He will if Annie turns on me after I get you killed in a dangerous situation," Josef said, raising his eyebrows at James.

Annie nodded and James exploded in anger. "You can't send Annie, I won't allow it."

"Allow it?" Annie turned to her lover. "You don't tell me what to do. I'm a Cleaner, who better for this operation!"

Before James could respond, Josef let his vampire energy out into the room. "Enough!" he growled.

They both looked at Josef, who scaled back his power and said sternly to James, "I know you want to protect Annie, but in this case she's the obvious choice."

"What do you want her to do?" James asked, barely placated.

"She's out for my blood and she's going to tell Lance that I'm going to be in Vancouver, without security to talk to my investors about a new discovery."

"What discovery?" Annie asked.

"When we raided the doctor in Geneva, we found out he was working on a chemical formula that would allow vampires to be immune to the sun."

Both James and Annie sat stunned for a moment. "Is it real?" She asked.

"Yes, I have someone working on it, but it's not complete. I believe Lance knew about it and he'll be motivated to get it for himself. It's very valuable."

"So what will Annie have to do?"

Josef looked at Annie. "You will have to be convincing that you want me dead after what I did to James. Can you do that?"

She thought a moment and said, "Yes, I think I can."

"You need to be sure, because if he senses any hesitation or deception, he'll back off or kill you." Josef held up his hand to stop James' objection.

"I can do it." Annie said. "How old is Duvall?"

"About 260."

Annie smiled slyly. "Well, I've got some years on him, so I'm sure I can keep him from knowing my real purpose."

James cursed to himself. He knew Annie was older, but he still didn't want to put her in danger. "Are you going to send her over there alone?"

Josef refilled his drink. "I plan to have someone go over to be a liaison and help her if she needs it, but I haven't decided who."

"I'll go." James said, determined.

"You can't. We'll be broadcasting that you died and you might be recognized."

James didn't hesitate. "Then get me some fake ID and I'll shave my head or something. No one will recognize me then. Besides, I speak fairly fluent French, and I could just be a transient vampire passing through Paris."

Annie looked in alarm at James and knew that would be the best disguise, but mourned his long dark locks.

Josef sat back behind is desk, thinking. "That could work." He asked Annie, "Do you speak French?"

She shook her head. "A little, but I've never spent any time there."

"It doesn't matter," Josef said. "Your job is to convince Lance that you want me dead, and the formula will be the impetus to get him to come himself."

They all sat silent, absorbing what had been said. Then Josef spoke. "It's going to be tough for both of you. James, you'll be dead, and we have to broadcast that throughout the community." He turned to the Cleaner. "Annie, your job will be worse. You'll have to appear to go rogue, declaring that you want me dead. You'll be on the run. You'll have new ID and plenty of money, but only Bella will know the truth. I'll be considered an asshole for allowing one of my people to be sacrificed."

James drew an unneeded breath. "You think this will draw Duvall out?"

"If Annie can convince him how much she hates me, then yes, I think it will work. It's a lot to ask. The only other option is to try to get into their stronghold in Paris, and I think lives will be lost if we try it. We don't have the advantage there. It would be easier if we can get Lance out of his comfort zone."

Josef continued, "He's already tried to get Mick and Beth through the Paris council and tried to poison us in Geneva. He's not going to stop until one of us is dead. If I could get him to face me one-on-one, I would, but he's too cowardly for that. he always goes through intermediaries."

Both James and Annie were quiet, and Josef said, "Think about it. I'm not requiring you do this. I know it will be a risk. But if Lance succeeds in killing me and Mick at some point, our region will be in chaos and all our people will be in danger."

James took Annie's hand. "When do you need to know?"

"Within the next few days. If you decide to go, we need time to get your ID's and set up the scenario of your death."

They stood, and nodded at Josef before they left. Josef finished his drink in one gulp, and shut down his computer. He needed to get home to see Simone. She was his solace and he sorely needed her now.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's taking so long?" Lance Duvall growled into the telephone.

Coraline smothered a smile. "I told you I just got back into town," she lied. "I need to wait a couple of days before I contact Mick. I don't want to scare him off."

"_Merde,_ I don't have time to waste. That Kostan is trying to ruin us. I have to stop him." Lance calmed himself. "Coraline, this is for the family. You must get information about what Kostan is doing."

"_Oui, mon frère_. I already told you he might try to get into the castle and to add to your security."

"And how did you hear that?" Lance asked, suspiciously.

"Ah, even in San Francisco there are rumors at the clubs that Kostan is after you," she lied again. She had been in Los Angeles the whole time, but Lance didn't need to know that. "Perhaps after I speak to Mick, I will make the rounds of the clubs here in LA and see what I can find out."

"_Oui,_ that is good. Tell me everything you hear."

"Just remember your promise that Mick won't be harmed. I don't care about the rest."

"_Oui, d'accord_," Lance said, impatiently. "I gave my word."

"Of course. I will call you when I find out more."

The call disconnected, and Coraline sat back satisfied. She didn't trust Lance to spare Mick, but she would find out Lance's plans and make sure Mick was out of danger. She knew it would work out and Mick would be hers again.

TBC

_**Lots of double-crosses going on, but with Coraline and Lance that's normal. Next, will Josef's plan work out? Thanks for reading and reviewing. **_

_**After a long time, I finally have a permanent job, but I will try to keep my updates coming on a regular basis. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the delay in posting, my new job is taking a toll on my writing time (darn!). Now, some happenings with Simone and Ben. **_

Chapter 7

The open house cocktail party was in full swing when Sonora and Gerald entered. Since Sonora was working for Josef at the moment, they had been invited to the opening of the new Talbot & Walker law firm.

The offices weren't overly large, but comfortable to house the two attorneys and their staff, with room to expand later. Sofia was there with her mother Maureen, who had been accepting compliments on the décor.

Since both humans and vampires were attending, a room down the hall was set up for those who needed blood, before they returned to the festivities. Ben felt he had to invite some of his former colleagues from the city. They came, curious about Ben's reasons for resigning from the ADA's office.

"Nice place, Ben," one of the politicos said, smiling insincerely. "Sorry to hear you were ill. You look great now."

Ben, with his new vampire senses, could tell the man was angling for information, said, "Yes, I had chronic fatigue syndrome, but I'm better. I didn't know how long I'd be out and I didn't think it was fair to the DA to hold the job for me."

"So why not come back?" The paunchy man asked.

Ben smiled slightly. "While I was sick, I decided I needed a life." _Or death_, he thought, looking at Megan. "This opportunity came along and I thought I'd take it. But don't count me out of politics."

"Good for you," the man responded, his snooping satisfied and he moved away.

Megan felt Ben's annoyance, and came over to him. "Problem?" She asked in the vampire undertone.

"No," he replied, "He was wondering why I gave up my job. I gave him the story about my illness and told him I'm still interested in politics."

"Good," Megan said her normal voice.

Ben gave her a quick kiss. "Yeah, he's one of the biggest blowhards in the city and he'll pass that around."

Maureen came up to them. "I hope you like the final design, Ben."

He looked around and the tastefully designed office and commented, "It's great. I like the paintings you chose."

"I'm glad," she said. "I know Sofia is excited to start working for you."

"She'll be a real asset," Ben said, graciously.

Maureen smiled as others came up to speak to Ben.

Beth had been busy making sure the caterers were taking care of the crowd, and was finally able to look around for Mick. She saw her husband talking to Josef and frowned slightly. She hoped it wasn't about Coraline. She knew Mick was dealing with his ex, but she didn't like it.

She glanced around the room, satisfied that everyone had food and drink, and were mingling. She noted business cards being passed around, and smiled in approval. She had only been on the fringes of Simone and Ben's new endeavor, but was glad they might be getting new clients.

She sensed Mick coming up behind her, and he snaked his arm around her waist and kissed her neck. "Doin' all right, sweetheart?"

She turned in his arms, smiling up at him. "Yes, everything's running smoothly."

He put his mouth near her ear, "I wouldn't expect anything else from such a talented woman."

Beth felt a _frisson _of desire, as she always did when Mick was near.

He took in her emerald green dress that accented her blond hair. She wore it curling around her face, as Mick preferred it. Her sapphire eyes drew him like a magnet and for a moment, there was no one in the room but them. The spell was broken when Simone came up to them, her excitement evident.

"Beth, you did a wonderful job!" she said.

"I'm glad it's going well. I see some of the people who used to be around the ADA's office."

Simone nodded. "Ben wanted to invite some of them so he could let them know he's still around."

"Good," Mick commented. "I'm sure you guys will have a lot of work after this."

"I hope so," Simone said, looking around. "Oh, there's Mr. Wilkinson. He had me do some things when I was in Josef's office. I need to make sure he's on board."

Mick and Beth smiled as they watched Simone go into action on the older vampire client.

"When can we leave?" Mick whispered to Beth, his intent obvious.

She couldn't help grinning. She knew Mick was not really comfortable at parties, but he wanted to support Simone and Ben. "As soon as it starts to thin out a little, we can go. I promised Simone I'd make sure about the food and drink so she could circulate for business."

Mick nodded and sighed. He'd talked to Josef earlier and found out that Rider had finally gotten the blueprints for the Duvall's castle in France. That meant he'd have to go see Coraline soon. He wasn't looking forward to it, as he knew it upset Beth even though she didn't say anything.

"Let's go down the hall and get some blood," he said in her ear. "I don't want you to get overtaxed."

She nodded, and they made their way to the door. "We can probably leave in about a half an hour, okay?"

"Very okay," Mick responded, with a lopsided grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night after the open house, Josef was informed by his assistant that James and Annie wanted to see him. They entered and sat down in front of his desk. He was silent, waiting for Annie to speak.

"I'll do it, Josef," she said.

Josef raised an eyebrow at James.

"I agree, but I still want to be in Paris, as we discussed. I'll cut my hair and dye it blond. No one should recognize me." He glanced at Annie. "She doesn't want me to shave my head."

Josef smirked. "That's all right; we'll get your ID pictures set up as soon as you're ready. I'm going to ask Ewan Conley to be there, too. He's a Council liaison, and would be expected to be in Paris for his work."

James frowned. "Has he done this kind of thing before?"

"No, but he has solid connections with the Paris vampires. You'll keep eyes on Annie, and he will run interference if there's a problem."

"When will we be ready?" Annie asked.

"Give me a few days. I have to set up the scenario for James to seem like he's been killed. I'll let you know. After that, James, you won't be able to go back to your place. I'll have temporary quarters set up until you leave for Paris."

Josef looked at both of them. "Thank you for doing this, I know it will be risky."

"I just want to be done with Duvall," James said, with a touch of a growl. "After Geneva, he deserves to die."

Josef stood, "All right, I'll get things rolling. The first thing will be your fake death, James. Be back here tomorrow for your new ID. Then we'll get started. Annie, you will be on a plane to Paris the day after."

The couple also stood, and nodded at Josef.

"Remember," Josef said, "no one must know. We have to play this like it's really happened."

Annie said, "We understand. But after we're done, you'll be able to put things straight?"

"Of course," he responded. "I think it would be better if we don't let the community think you've gone rogue. It will be less hassle later. Bella will tell everyone you've taken a sabbatical. Once Duvall is dead, we can reveal that it's all been a mistake. James didn't die he was just injured and he'll be fine. Annie, you'll have gone off to mourn James and when we find out he's not dead, you'll come back to your old place with the Cleaners. I'll make sure you both have a significant bonus from Kostan Industries."

They nodded in agreement. "That sounds like it will work." James said.

Josef was glad James was on board with the idea, and he turned to Annie. "Your part will be the hardest. You have to convince Lance that you want to kill me, and you have to be convincing in your grief for James."

Her face became stoic, and Annie envisaged James lying dead, covered in blood. Tears started from her eyes, and both the men felt her anguish. Suddenly, the intense emotion was gone, and Annie looked at Josef. "Will that do?"

"Yeah," Josef said, impressed. "If you can do that with Lance, you'll be able to satisfy him."

Annie was pleased. "I'm sure I can. I'm very good at visualization. I'll probably have to think of some ingenious ways to kill you, too, just so Lance will pick up my feelings. Hope you don't mind," she smirked.

Now Josef gave a genuine smile. "Not at all. As long as you can get him where we want him."

He watched the couple leave, grateful that they were willing to help. Then he picked up his phone and began to make calls to get the plan rolling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days later, Ewan knocked on Sofia's apartment door. He carried her favorite roses, and they were going to dinner to celebrate her new job with Simone and Ben.

He handed her the roses, and Sofia smiled radiantly. "They're lovely, thank you."

She put them into a vase and brought it back into the living room. Ewan sat next to her and felt Sofia's excitement.

"I'm so happy to be working for Ben and Simone," Sofia said. "I might actually to get to do some investigating instead of filing paperwork all day."

Ewan looked at her with a little alarm. "You're not planning on running around and getting into trouble like Beth? Mick told me she took years off his vampire life."

Sofia laughed, "No, but I can do research and maybe witness interviews, which is more than I'm doing now. Ben said they're starting out with a lot of contract work, but sooner or later, somebody's going to get in trouble and then it will get interesting."

Ewan put his arm around her, and wondered how he was going to tell her his news.

She snuggled into his embrace and said, "Now that my mom's here and I'm in a new job, everything is falling into place. I was thinking, um, maybe on my birthday, I could be turned?"

Ewan looked at her surprised, and felt a rush of happiness that the woman he loved wanted to share eternity with him. "Of course. That would be perfect." He kissed her, but knew he needed to tell her before they got carried away with passion. He pulled away a little, looking her in the eyes.

"Sofia, dearest, I need to tell you something."

She was a little miffed that he was interrupting a perfect moment, but asked, "What?"

"Josef asked me to go to Paris for a while."

"Why?"

"I can't say, it's some project he's working on." Ewan didn't want to lie to Sofia, but he didn't want her to worry.

"What kind of project?"

Ewan smiled and kissed her nose. "That's what I can't say."

Sofia thought a moment, then narrowed her eyes. "If it was for Josef, it's probably something illicit. It's not dangerous, is it?"

"No, I'm sure it's not. He just wants me to be there because I know the vampires in the area."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, but I'll try to get back as soon as I can."

"But you can call me, right?" she asked.

He held her close. "Yes, I'll call you every day."

"Good," Sofia replied. "But when you get back, I want to know what's going on."

Ewan shook his head. He loved her, but she was so damned stubborn. "I hope I can tell you, dearest."

"Hmmm." Sofia mumbled, as she rested her head on Ewan's shoulder and made no further protest. After all, if Ewan was on an assignment for Josef, Sofia was now working for his wife. Sofia was confident she could get Simone tell her what was happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coraline paced in her hotel suite. She hadn't heard from Mick for two days. He was supposed to get back to her when he had the plans for their family residence outside Paris. Lance had been calling her, wanting to know what she had found out about Josef's plans. So far, she had no information to give him.

Just as she picked up her cell, it rang. She saw it was Mick. With a small smile, she said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Coraline, it's me."_

"Yes, Mick," she purred.

"_I have the plans we talked about. Are you busy right now?" _

"No, I'm free for the evening."

"_Good. Rider and I wanted to come by and show you what we have. Maybe you can explain the entrances for us."_

She frowned. Having Rider with Mick was not what she wanted, but she couldn't afford to antagonize Mick at this point.

"Of course. Come over whenever you like. I have extra blood if you need refreshments."

"_Fine, we'll be there within an hour." _

Coraline freshened up, and awaited her visitors. There was a knock on the door, and she admitted Mick and the younger vampire, Rider. She'd only met him once, but she smiled a welcome to him. "Please come in."

Rider looked around at the luxurious suite. "Nice place," he commented. He was awed by the beauty of the dark-haired vampire.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She could tell Mick was in his investigator mode, and knew it wouldn't be easy to put him off his mission.

"No, thanks," Mick said, and Rider shook his head as well.

"We have the plans for the mansion," Mick gestured toward the papers Rider held.

"They're pre-war, so I don't know if there have been any changes," Rider added.

They spread the blueprints out on the dining table in the main part of the suite. The three looked over the drawings, and Coraline was surprised at their accuracy. She had always been interested in maps and floor plans, and these were fairly detailed.

Mick and Rider looked at her, waiting for a response. She knew she had to tell them something, even if she didn't want to reveal all the hidden exits to the Duvall estate. She pointed a finger.

"Here is another way into the lower levels. You have to go through a drainpipe until it comes to a door into the dungeons." This was true, but the tunnel had caved in twenty years ago. Their sire had never had it dug out.

"That's good. Where does the drain come out?" Mick asked as he studied the papers.

"It goes under the road and comes out in a park," she said. "There's also an entrance off the garden here. It's not used much, just by the humans in the kitchens." She showed them two more ways to get into the castle, but wasn't worried as she planned to tell Lance to increase the guards on those areas.

Rider made some notes on the papers and rolled them up.

"What is Josef going to do?" she asked, adding a little quaver to her voice.

"I don't know yet," Mick said, frowning. "I asked him the other day, and he said he's still trying to bankrupt Lance." Mick's features relaxed as he looked at Coraline. "I'm glad you have your own resources. Don't count on your family for support."

Coraline was thrilled at this little show of concern Mick had for her. She was positive when Beth was out of the picture, she could have Mick back. It might take a few years for him to get over the blond vampire, but Coraline had learned patience in her long life.

"Will you tell me when he's going to do something? I don't plan on leaving here, but you remember when Lance came and took me before."

Mick still felt a small guilt at the time Coraline had saved him when he had taken the cure and she went with her brother willingly, to save him.

"I'll make sure you're safe," Mick said.

"All right, you know I trust you," she said, her dark eyes shining at him.

Mick glanced at Rider, and said, "We've got to go, but maybe you should move to another vamp hotel, just to be sure. I can have your new ID sent over so you can register under another name."

"If you think that's wise," she said. "I'll call you and let you know where I am."

"Fine. Have you talked to Lance?"

Coraline dissembled. "Yes, he wants me to come home. He's very upset about finances, although he knows I don't have anything do to with the family money."

"Keep putting him off. Get to another hotel as soon as you get the ID's and let me know what Lance is planning."

"Of course," she said, hugging him. Mick didn't touch her as his ex-wife put her arms around him, under his jacket. She released him almost immediately, not wanting him to feel her innermost thoughts.

Mick and Rider left, and as they were walking down the hotel hallway, Rider commented, "Wow, Mick, you were married to her? She's….she's fascinating."

Mick grimaced, "Yeah, fascinating like a cobra—and just as deadly."

TBC

_**It looks like Josef's plan is going into action, but what will happen in France? I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. In the meantime, I hope you are enjoying and will continue to read and review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I hope this chapter doesn't hop around too much, but there's a lot going on. I appreciate all of you who continue to read and review. **_

Chapter 8

The flight to Paris seemed long to Annie. She was glad Josef had arranged for someone to meet her at JFK with some blood, because with security at the airports, she couldn't bring any with her on the flight. Josef had also given her the name of a vampire-friendly hotel in Paris where she could recuperate from her travels before she went to the Duvall stronghold. James was also going to stay at the same hotel, under a different name. He was traveling to Paris by a more circuitous route, but would be there when she arrived. As was her habit, she kept her mind blank. It did no good to keep going over the plan. She knew what to do, and now she used the enforced time to rest. It was how she kept sane as a Cleaner, with all the carnage they saw. Finally, the plane landed at Orly, and she took a cab to the hotel.

James had already arrived and was lingering around the lobby. Josef agreed that both he and Annie could stay at the same place, just not together. Before they left, James and Annie got new cell phones and agreed upon code words for texting, so they would know it was really the other person. Once Annie made contact with Lance, she would have to be covert in her contacts. Now James casually sat near the front entrance of the luxury vampire hotel. He didn't have to watch the door, as he could scent Annie when she came in. He'd already texted his room number and he was sure she'd go there once she was settled in. The hotel was high-class, but James wanted to keep an eye on who was coming and going. He and Annie were basically alone in this undertaking. He could call Ewan Conley if he needed clout with the Council, but Ewan couldn't help with the actual operation.

James sat very still as he smelled Annie walk by him. He didn't look at her directly, but saw as she checked in, then went to the elevators. He knew she had scented him, and he made his way back to his room.

A few minutes after he returned, there was a soft knock on his door. He opened it and Annie was in his arms. He held her for a moment, and then asked, "How was your trip?"

She gave him a smile. "Boring, but I got some rest. How are you?"

"Fine. I've been checking out the hotel. It seems to be pretty quiet. I've already texted Josef that we're here."

Annie sighed and sat down in one of the expensive chairs. "Good. I think we should get some freezer time, and then I'll go to Duvall."

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to him swiftly. "Just freezer time?"

"Well, I do see a very large bed over there," she grinned.

"I knew you were a smart woman," he replied, Bending to kiss her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sofia unlocked the door to the new offices, knowing Ben and Simone would be coming in for a few more hours. She wanted to get her desk set up and make sure all was ready for her new bosses. She was back on human time, since Ewan had left the day before on his mysterious trip to France. In the interim, she'd had time to think, and she had a suspicion that Ewan's sojourn to Paris had something to do with Lance Duvall. She'd heard enough to know he was a deadly enemy of Josef, and couldn't imagine why else Ewan might go there.

Sofia had just finished the sandwich she'd brought for lunch when Simone came in.

"Oh, you're here," Simone said, smiling.

"Yes, I thought I'd get things started."

"I forgot to ask if you had any problems leaving the ADA's office."

Sofia shook her head. "No, I was only there as an intern, and I told them I had a better offer. Of course, they couldn't match it, so there were no repercussions. I don't envy whoever takes my place. That interim ADA is a jerk."

Simone grinned. "Well, you're done with that now, and we can work on building up our business." She felt a bit of hesitation from Sofia, and asked, "Are you sure you wanted to leave?"

"Oh, yeah." Sofia knew she needed to tell Simone her decision. "Ewan and I have discussed it, and I want to be turned on my birthday. It's in about six months. Will that be okay? I hate to start a new job and then be gone for a while."

"Don't worry, we'll manage. Being turned is a big decision and both Ben and I will support that. We have some of Josef's ladies that will be doing reception work, and we'll get by. You've had as much preparation as I did by being around vampires, so I'm sure it won't take you long to be able to come back and be around humans."

Sofia sat back, relieved. "I didn't want to cause any problems with your business, but I do want to join Ewan as soon as I can."

"I think it's great," Simone responded. "You'll be a wonderful addition to the tribe. How does Ewan feel?"

Sofia pressed her lips together. "He says he's happy, but now he's run off to Paris. I guess Josef needed him to go."

Simone didn't say anything.

"What's it about, Simone? Is he in danger?"

Simone shook her head. "No, no, of course not."

"Then why did he have to go?"

Simone knew she had to tell Sofia a little, she could feel the human's concern and fear.

"Josef has sent someone to try to get Lance Duvall into the open. Ewan is only there in case they need a liaison with the French vampires."

"Oh," Sofia said, her shoulders sagging in relief. "I know Ewan is older than most and can take of himself, but I couldn't help being concerned."

Simone gave her a little hug. "Of course not. But don't worry. Josef needs his political clout, not his fighting skills."

"Good," Sofia said. "Okay, what do you need me to do here?"

Simone said, "Let's look over some contracts. Ben will be coming in soon and if they're ready, we can meet with the principals and finish the deal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick strode into Josef's office, and the older vampire could tell his friend wasn't happy.

"Hey, Mick. Like a drink?"

It was just past dusk, but Mick wasn't in a good mood, so he just nodded.

Josef filled two glasses and handed one to Mick. "What's up?"

Mick took a sip, "I want to know what's going on with Lance. I hate having to deal with Coraline, she's becoming more dependent on me, and I can't keep stringing her along."

Josef sighed and sat down. "I know, buddy, I'm sorry."

"Rider showed you Coraline's info on the map, so now we know how to get into their compound. What are you going to do?"

"Uh, Mick," Josef cleared his throat. "I'd better tell you that I have no intention of attacking their stronghold."

Mick sat up, glaring at Josef. "What to do you mean?"

"It was a cover. I don't trust Coraline not to betray us to Lance. So I set you up to keep her distracted while I planned something else."

"Josef!" Mick cried angrily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His friend drained his drink and poured another. "I needed to keep Coraline occupied while I handled Lance in a different way."

"What way?" Mick frowned.

Josef relaxed a bit, seeing his friend was ready to listen. "I sent Annie over under cover. Tomorrow you'll hear that James has been killed in a foolish mission I sent him on. Annie will want to kill me because of James's death. She's going to Lance to tell him I'll be alone at a meeting in Vancouver in a couple of weeks."

"You think Lance will believe that and come for you there?" Mick asked.

"If she can convince him of her hatred of me."

Mick shook his head and poured himself another drink as well. "Do you think she can?"

"Yes, she's very good at projecting emotions. I think she can persuade him that she wants me dead. I'm hoping Lance will believe her."

"Then what?" Mick asked.

"If she can get him to Vancouver, we can take him out on our terms. I know the vamps up there, and there won't be any problems."

Mick took a long pull on his drink. "Okay, but I want to be in on it."

"Of course."

"So, why did you have me messing around with Coraline?"

"Because I don't trust her," Josef replied.

"You think she's telling Lance our plans? She seems to be afraid of him."

"Mick, my man, she's got a few hundred years on you. I trust her as much as I can pick up this building."

The younger vampire stared at his friend. "So you had me leading her around in circles?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Dammit, Josef. You could have told me. Beth is really upset that I have to see her."

"I was afraid she might figure out we were playing her if I told you sooner."

Mick held down his temper as he thought about Josef's reasoning. He knew Coraline was older and could read him because of their former bond. He had to admit if he'd known that Josef's plan was a ploy, he might have not have been able to keep that from his former sire.

"Okay, I see what you were doing, but I hope it won't backfire on us."

Josef smiled, seeing Mick wasn't that irate. "Now that the plan is in motion, you shouldn't have to deal with Coraline anymore."

"That's good," Mick said. I don't want to have to be around her any more than I have to.

When she calls, tell her I've been busy and you don't know what's happening.

That I can do, Mick said, taking a sip of his drink. Beth will be glad.

Go ahead and tell Beth about it. Ask her not to chew my butt about it here at work, Josef said, raising an eyebrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth wandered around the loft, waiting for Mick. He had texted her he was going to see Josef, and would be home soon. Still, Beth felt uneasy, what with Mick spending time with Coraline. She glanced at the bookcase, remembering the vampire hunting tools Mick kept hidden there. She knew he kept a loaded Glock in his desk drawer in the office, but it might be hard to get to if something happened in their home.

She suddenly remembered the time Donovan Shepard had broken in when she was human. She'd tried to fight him off, but Mick had showed up and taken the killer's head. Now she felt like she needed to make sure she'd have some protection. She went to the bookcase, pulled out the books and opened the secret cache of weapons. She took them out one by one. The small crossbow was too cumbersome to hide, so she put that aside. There was a machete, with a silver-coated blade. She didn't bother to check it, knowing it was razor sharp. Looking around the room, she hid it under the sofa cushion. There was also a Sig, and she made sure the clip had silver bullets. It did, and Beth nodded in satisfaction. She pushed it down between the arm and cushion of the sofa. There were some knives, also silver-coated, and she hid one under the chair cushion. She didn't know why, but doing it made her feel better. She wouldn't tell Mick unless he found them; she didn't want to have him worry she felt uneasy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie and James lounged in his bed, sated by their lovemaking. James was thinking of round two when his phone rang. He grunted and looked at the phone. "Shit, it's Josef."

"Yes?"

"James? Is Annie with you?"

"Yeah. She got in a little while ago."

"Okay, your death will be known in a few hours. I'm letting it leak at the bars and clubs. I think it would be best if Annie waits until at least another 24 hours before she goes to Lance. It will look like she took off right after your death, but she is taking her time to get to him."

"All right, I'll tell her," James looked at Annie, who could hear the conversation perfectly. She nodded and James said, "She'll text you when she's ready to go."

"Fine," Josef said. "Keep me posted. If there's anything either of you need from me, I'll get it to you as soon as I can. I'll send you the maps to Duvall's place, but I can't be sure the entrances won't be guarded."

Annie grabbed the phone. "I'll go in the front door, Josef. That will be the best way to make him believe me."

"Whatever you think will work," Josef responded. "It's your show. Keep James informed and he'll tell me."

They hung up, and James said, "Well, it looks like we have more time. Any ideas?"

She pulled him down to kiss him. "Yeah, quite a few."

Twenty-eight hours later, Annie got out of a taxi, in front of a gate in the Ivry-sur-Seine, south of Paris. She buzzed the bell, and a voice asked, "Qui est-ce?"

"I'm sorry, I don't speak French. I need to see Lance Duvall."

"Ooo eez this?" the voice responded.

"My name is Annie Reynolds. I need to see Mr. Duvall. I'm from Los Angeles, in America. It's about Josef Kostan."

Annie took a stance of waiting, and within a few minutes, the door buzzed open. She was met by a vampire in black attire, similar to her own as a Cleaner.

The vampire didn't speak, but gestured for her to follow him. She did so, and the entered a magnificent home, with gilded walls and furniture.

She followed the silent vampire to a room, and he opened the door and indicated she should go in. She took in the room, which was much less ornate than the rest of the house. There was dark wood, with books on shelves surrounding the room. At an ormolu desk a tall vampire sat, his skin pale against his black eyes.

It was obvious he knew that his appearance was intimidating, and he stood, gesturing toward a chair. "Good evening, mademoiselle."

Annie guarded her emotions, knowing that would be what he expected. "Thank you."

Lance sat back down, smiling. He obviously wanted her to be comfortable. "I understand you wanted to see me about Monsieur Kostan."

Annie kept up her façade, and said "Yes." She paused a moment. "I know you and he are enemies."

Lance kept his disconcerting black eyes on her. "Where did you hear that?"

"I'm a Cleaner from Los Angeles. I hear a lot of things." She shielded her emotions from the younger vampire. "It wouldn't do to reveal herself too soon."

"Ah, I know many Cleaners here in France. Are the ones in the new world as _difficult _as ours?"

"I'm sorry, I don't speak French," Annie readily admitted.

"You are used to killing, and have no qualms, _oui_?"

"It's part of the job," Annie shrugged.

Lance leaned forward, clasping his hands on the desk. "So what brings you to my domain?"

It was time. Annie's eyes turned hard. She pictured James dead, as she had done in Josef's office. "Josef Kostan killed my lover. It was a senseless, stupid mission, but James worked for Kostan, and he went. He was killed, just because of Kostan's ego. I want retribution. I can't do anything myself. He has LA under his thumb, and I can't do anything about it, but I know you want him dead too. I've been alone for hundreds of years, and when I found James, I thought my life would change. Now he's dead and it's Kostan's fault. I came to you, because I know you have the capability to help me."

Annie let out grief and frustration, and she knew Lance could feel it. She watched the French vampire get up and pace around the room, much like Josef. She made sure she kept her hatred for Josef foremost in her mind.

Lance felt the emotions coming from the stranger were genuine. But, he wasn't going to believe her immediately. He needed to confirm her story was true. He had to get Coraline to find out what she could from the gossip in Los Angeles.

"I'm sorry for your loss, mademoiselle. It is true that Kostan and I have had our differences. Why did you come to me to ask for help?'

Annie knew this would be a tricky question. "Josef has enemies, but I don't know who they are. I heard you did something to his best friend Mick last year in New York. Anyone who tries to harm Mick would make Josef a deadly enemy." Now Annie decided to apply some pressure. "Am I right? If not, then I'll find someone else to help me kill Kostan. I'm going to see him dead." She visualized Josef dead, with his head severed. It was a strong feeling, and she saw Lance picked up on her emotions.

Lance was stunned by the hatred the woman near him felt. Surely, she was sincere. Still, he needed to make sure her story was true before he committed himself to anything. he made his decision. "Very well, mademoiselle. I will consider your request. You are a Cleaner. What did you tell your superiors."

Annie took an unnecessary breath. It looked like Lance believed her. "I said I needed some time away after James." She allowed herself to feel sorrow. "I'm on leave right now, no one will miss me."

"_Bon._ Where are you staying?"

"At the Van Gogh Montmartre, under my own name." She knew after this, she and James would have to be careful about meeting.

"I will have my driver take you back. Please give him your telephone number, and I will contact you shortly."

Annie stood, almost as tall as Lance. "Very well. But don't take too long. If you can't help me, I'll find someone else. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch with or without your help."

Now Lance smiled, and it was dreadful. "I understand." He moved to the desk and pushed a button. The dark-clad vampire that showed her in appeared.

"Jacques will show you to my car. I will contact you soon."

Annie nodded shortly and followed the servant out, the door closing softly.

Left alone, Lance rubbed his hands together almost gleefully. He was sure this would be his chance to finally finish Josef Kostan.

TBC

_**So Annie has made contact. What will Lance do, and does Lance really believe her? And what will Coraline do? Thank you for reading and reviewing. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for all your great comments. Lots going on in France, but will Lance continue to believe Annie? **_

Chapter 9

"_Oui, mon frère_." Coraline said impatiently. Why was Lance always so irritating? "I heard you the first time. I told you I haven't heard from Mick for at least a day. If I keep calling him, he'll back away and I don't want that."

"Then go to the clubs. I'm sure the gossip has spread about the vamp Josef had killed."

Coraline sighed. "I told you I would do that. Her mouth turned down in disgust. "Anything the great Kostan does in this city is immediately known. You say he had one of his own security guards killed?"

"_Non._ It seems he sent this man on an assignment and it caused his death. I want details."

"Why?" Coraline asked.

"Because it may give me some leverage over him."

"How?"

"You ask too many questions, _ma sœur._ Just do as I say and call me if you hear anything."

"Very well," Coraline said, tight lipped. She hated being ordered by Lance.

"If things work as I plan," Lance said, soothingly, "your Mick will be in no danger."

She perked up at that statement. "Why do you think so?"

"Because Kostan has an internal enemy, and your former husband will not be involved at all." Lance was sure that would be the key to Coraline's help.

She knew better than to question him further. She'd have to get the answers a little at time from her brother. "It's just coming on midnight here. I'll get to one or two of the clubs and see what I can find out. I'll email you if hear anything."

"Very good, _mon cher_. Remember, you are still part of our family and your help is greatly appreciated."

Coraline rang off, and contemplated for a moment. She didn't trust Lance, of course, but he did sound sincere about Mick. She had no care what happened to Josef, since he was obviously supporting Mick and his marriage to that blond bitch.

A few hours later, Coraline was trolling the vampire clubs in Los Angeles, dressed to attract attention. She had drinks, and flirted with a number of attractive male vampires. If she had not been so fixated on Mick, she might have taken up any of their offers, but she was there for information. Finally, she sat with a group of vampires who were willing to talk. Her attention was caught when she heard them mention Josef Kostan. They spoke in low tones as they told of Kostan sending one of his security vampires into a dangerous situation.

"What happened?" she inquired.

One of the women said, "I've heard Kostan is getting paranoid about strangers in the area. I guess something happened on his trip to Europe with his new wife," the woman sniffed.

Coraline fended off the hands of the vampire next to her. "What did he do?"

"He heard there was a threat, and sent one of his guys to check it out. It turned out to be a human gang. He went in alone, thinking he could take them. After all they were only human," she said with distain. "But there were too many and they held him and cut him up and got his head," the woman shuddered.

One of the men nodded. "Even a vamp can't handle six or seven humans alone."

Coraline pretended to be sorry. "That's too bad. Did the humans find him?"

The woman who was speaking said, "No, I heard some of Josef's other guys went to look for him and called the Cleaners. It wouldn't do to have the humans find our messes."

"I'm sorry to hear it," Coraline said, quite satisfied. Lance had been right. Now she was ready to call it an evening. She disengaged herself from the vampire wrapped around her, and made for the door. She had enough information to confirm what Lance wanted to know and would email him when she returned to her hotel.

"xxxxxxxxxxx

"You mean Josef was using you to throw off Lance?" Beth fumed.

Mick knew his wife wouldn't be happy at the news, but hoped she'd be glad he didn't have to spend any more time with Coraline.

Beth watched her husband, who looked sheepish. Her anger collapsed and she hugged him. "You didn't know?"

Mick put his arms around her. "No. I guess I'm pretty dense."

She pulled back, looking up at him. "You are not!" she said, forcefully. "You're compassionate and try to help anyone, even Coraline. I can't say I was happy about it, but I knew you needed to find out what Lance was up to."

He hugged her, bending to kiss her head. "At least I don't have to see her anymore."

"Be careful," Beth murmured. "Don't let her know anything else is going on. You could tell her you've caught a big case and you're really busy."

"Good idea," He led her to the sofa, and they sat down. "How about we get out of town for a while?"

Beth gazed up with a brilliant smile. "Really? Where do you want to go?"

"How about San Francisco? We can't be gone for long, but I think a few days there would be fun."

"Hmmm. Too bad I can't enjoy the Ghirardelli chocolate anymore," Beth said, grinning. "How long do you think we can take?"

Mick sat back and looked serious. "I know Josef's planning something for Lance, so I don't want to be out of town for more than four or five days."

Beth frowned. "What does he have in mind?"

Mick realized he shouldn't have said anything about Lance, and cursed silently to himself. "He's trying to get Lance to Vancouver so he can kill him."

Beth sat up, her eyebrows rising in surprise. "When did you find this out?"

"Just tonight."

"So Josef thinks he's going to get Lance by himself? What about us?"

Mick sighed. He should have known Beth would want to be involved. "He plans on an ambush without all of Lance's thugs."

"That's fine, but we should be there to back him up. I'm sure Simone will be."

Privately, he thought Josef would probably try to keep his wife far away from the trouble, but Simone was as stubborn as Beth. "I'll talk to him. He hasn't shared all the details."

"Well, he'd better know we'll be there. After all, Lance almost killed us and I'm not going to let that pass."

Mick could understand his wife's determination. "Then we'll both be there, sweetheart. I want to make sure Lance never gets that chance again."

"Good. Are you certain we should go out of town?"

Mick was still a little pissed that Josef had kept him in the dark, and really wanted to spend some time alone with Beth. "I'll find out exactly what Josef has planned, and the timeline. We'll go if it's possible."

"Well, let's see him later tonight. I want to make sure he won't go after Lance until we're back," Beth commented.

"I agree. In the meantime, how about a drive up the coast to that beach we like."

She smiled wickedly. "The one you can only get to by jumping down the cliff?" It was totally private and they had spent time there skinny dipping, and he knew it was one of her favorite places.

"Uh-huh," he replied. He ran his hand down her leg. "I like that place, no need for a bathing suit."

"And the water is so deliciously cold," Beth said.

"C'mon, let's go, then we'll stop by Josef's on our way home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie was with James in her room at the Paris hotel when her cell phone rang. She answered, knowing James wouldn't make a sound.

"Hello?"

"_Mademoiselle, its Lance. I have confirmed what you told me, and I wanted to offer my sympathies again for your loss. I hope you're not offended that I needed to confirm what you told me."_

Annie sighed, so that she knew Lance would hear. "I don't have any problem with that," her voice became flat. "James is gone and I still want to see Kostan dead. Will you help me or not?"

"_Oui, mon cher. Between us, I know we will be able to kill the cochon who murdered your amour." _

"I know where Kostan be in a week. We can get him there."

"_I am fascinated to hear your ideas. Why don't you come to the masion later tonight and we will discuss them."_

"Fine. About midnight?"

"_Oui. I look forward to our collaboration. Adieu." _ Lance rang off, and Annie turned to James who had heard the conversation.

"It looks like I'm in," Annie said to him.

"All right. I got a text from Ewan that he's in Paris, but he's staying with a Council member in the Paris suburbs. He's ready to help with whatever we need," James smiled. "He said he's skilled with combat if it comes to that."

Annie smiled back. "I hope we won't need him." She ran her hands through his shorter blond hair. She had always liked his longer brown locks, but the blond look was growing on her. James nuzzled her neck, and growled, "Do we have time for one more go?"

Annie stretched out on the bed. "I think so. I can take a shower before I leave. Even if Lance scents you on me, I'll just say I met an interesting vampire at the hotel and was trying to drown my sorrows."

Several hours later, Annie presented herself at the Duvall's castle. She was ushered into Lance's office, and he greeted her with a kiss on both cheeks, a singular honor. He pulled back with a knowing look.

"So, Annie, you have not been lonely here in Paris?"

She shrugged. "There was an attractive vampire at the bar and one thing led to another." She shook her head, allowing a small tear to fall. "I thought some company would help, but …"

Lance led her to a chair. "_Oui_, I understand. It is a difficult thing to lose the one you love."

Lance was being supportive, because he needed Annie's cooperation to get to Kostan.

She had her shields up, and looked at Lance. "I take it you believe me now."

"Yes," he said. "I'm afraid the story is all over Los Angeles."

Annie slumped in her seat, and pretended to be sad. Then she let him feel her anger. "Then you'll help me take down Kostan?"

"Of course. I value your information."

She sat forward eagerly. "I know he'll be in Vancouver for a meeting in a week. He'll be alone. He's trying to sell the formula for vampires to be in the sun."

Lance was stunned. So Kostan had stolen the research from the doctor in Geneva. "How did he get it?"

Annie told the truth. "When he was rescued, they stole the computers from the laboratory and found the formula. It increases his power to have it, and he's going to use it to gain more control."

Lance sat back, contemplating. He wanted the formula back, and he wanted Kostan dead. "I need to think on this," Lance said, standing. "In the meantime, I want you to move into the _masion_ here, to ensure your safety."

Annie was frozen for a moment. She had not anticipated this. "I'm fine at the hotel."

"_Non, mademoiselle_. While you are here, you are under my protection. Even now, your belongings are being packed and will be here within the hour."

Annie knew when she had to back off. She nodded, "Very well. I thank you for your courtesy."

"Of course. Let me show you to your suite. we don't have visitors often, but we maintain several rooms for our special guests."

Lance offered his arm, in the old-fashioned way, and Annie took it and allowed him to show her to an opulent suite of rooms.

After she'd looked around, Lance asked, "Do you need some refreshment?"

"That would be nice."

"I will have one of the girls come up immediately."

Annie saw her chance. "Girls? Do you have any male donors?"

Lance looked disconcerted. "Ah, _non_, we only have the ladies."

Annie thought quickly. If she stayed at Duvall's castle she would probably be watched and couldn't communicate with James. Lance was insisting, and she didn't have any good reason for staying at the hotel. Annie raised her eyebrow. "Oh, I don't feed from women. I had a bad experience once. I need a human male."

He was at a loss for a moment. "I'm sorry, _mademoiselle_."

Annie shook her head. "I can't feed from females. It isn't as good."

Lance was a little surprised, however, he quickly countered, "I can find a few males while you're here."

Now Annie shook her head, and smiled with fangs showing. "That's all right. I prefer to hunt my food."

"Ah, well." Lance sputtered. He wasn't used to such fierce females, but he remembered Annie was a Cleaner. Perhaps they kept to a different lifestyle. "I hope you will be discrete. We don't need any trouble or people wondering who you are."

Annie nodded. "I usually go to the clubs, there are plenty of willing men there." When she was out of the castle she would be able to contact James or Josef. "I use freshly donated blood sometimes," she conceded, "but I've been so upset..."

"I fully understand _ma cher_. Are you all right for the coming day? Your suite has a freezer, of course."

She glanced around the room. "Yes, I'm fine for tonight. But tomorrow night I'd like to go out."

They were interrupted by servants bringing her luggage from the hotel. She wondered if James had seen them bringing her things from her room.

"Perhaps I should call my superior in the LA Cleaners," Annie said.

Lance smiled, "I'm sorry, there is no mobile telephone service here. The only place that has that capability is my office." He saw her disbelief. "My family does not like the modern conveniences. I'm the only one who has need of the internet or mobile service. If you wish to make any calls, you may use that room."

Annie thought quickly. She didn't trust she wouldn't be overheard, or her texts hacked if she used Lance's office.

She shrugged at him. "It doesn't matter."

She saw Lance relax. "I will make sure anything you need will be provided, _mademoiselle_."

Annie gave him a small smile. "You are most considerate, _monsieur_. I am feeling tired. Perhaps I can rest a few hours and we can speak later."

"_Oui,_ please enjoy your rest and I will speak with you tomorrow afternoon." He walked out and closed the door after him.

Her room was a suite with a living area, a bed, and a fully-equipped bathroom with an adjacent freezer room. It was decorated in the same Rococo furnishings and Annie decided she liked the look. After Lance left her, she got out her cell phone to try and call James, but found Lance was correct. She had no signal in this part of the house. She hoped James wouldn't be worried. She would have to wait until she was away from the house to call him.

For a few seconds she felt anxious, but then shook it off. They had a plan and she would do her part to get Lance to Vancouver as Josef wanted. She sat down in a Louis Quince chair and thought about how she would contact James tomorrow night.

James glanced at his watch for the fourth time in as many minutes. He'd followed Annie to the Duvall stronghold in a rented Fiat, and waited far enough away so they couldn't scent him.

Annie had been in the castle for several hours, and it was almost dawn. A car pulled up to the gate, and he heard the driver say into the intercom, _"I avez des bagages de la femme."_

James stiffened. If they were taking Annie's luggage into the castle, that meant she was staying with Lance possibly against her will. His immediate instinct was to jump on the back of the car and gain access to the house to find Annie. He pushed back the impulse, knowing he would be outnumbered and it would ruin the operation. James needed to believe that Annie would take care of herself and contact him as soon as she could, but now he needed freezer time,

With a last look, he drove away. James knew Josef wanted to kill Duvall, but at this point, James would be glad to do it himself.

TBC

_**Now Annie is in the lion's den. Can she convince Lance into Josef's trap? Lance may have other plans. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A little late with this chapter, so thanks for being patient! Now we'll see how Annie is dealing with Lance~~~~~~~**_

Chapter 10

James woke from a shortened sleep in his hotel freezer. Checking the clock he saw it was only a little after 3 pm. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep, he was too worried about Annie.

Figuring the time in LA, he picked up his phone to call Josef.

Josef was getting dressed for work when his cell rang. It was his private number that only a few people had, so he grabbed it to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Josef, its James."_ His security guard sounded tense.

"Yes, James, what is it?"

"_We're in Paris, as I told you, but Annie went to see Duvall last night and didn't come out."_

Josef blanched. "Do you think she's in trouble?"

"_I don't know. They packed up her stuff from the hotel and took it to Duvall's place. I'm guessing he wants her to stay there."_

"Have you seen her?"

"_No, but I'm going to stake out the place soon. It's late afternoon here and I'm not sure when the household gets up." _

Josef swore to himself. He didn't want anything to happen to Annie. "Keep eyes on her as much as you can. If you think her cover is blown, get her out of there. If this doesn't work, I can go after Duvall another time."

"_Understood._" James said, releasing the tension he didn't know he had_. "Annie's smart and she won't tip her hand unless she has to, but I'll be there just in case."_

"Good," Josef replied. "You have Ewan's number. If you need to make a quick exit, call him. He's hooked up with the Paris council and they can help."

"_I'll keep that in mind_."

"All right," Josef said. "Call me and let me know what you find out. And keep Annie safe."

"_I will,"_ James said, and hung up. He headed for the shower, and then he would be waiting outside the Duvall residence to watch for Annie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie awoke from a short but needed rest in the strange freezer. It was early evening and she got up slowly, stretching and decided to do her yoga workout before tackling anything else. She went into the sitting room and glanced around. She picked up her cell phone, and noted that the small hair she'd stuck to the back was gone. Grinning, she knew that Lance had either sent someone or tried himself to see who she had been calling. Before she'd even entered the mansion, she'd deleted all calls to and from James and any texts. _Lance would have to do better than that,_ Annie thought, satisfied.

She ran through her workout, feeling much better, but she needed to feed soon. Looking through her clothes, she picked out a cocktail dress that she thought suitable for clubbing. It was still early, only 10 pm in France, but her internal clock was still on LA time.

She stuffed her wallet and cell into her purse, making sure she had sufficient money, but then had a thought. She quickly went to the desk and found some paper. She jotted down a message, and put it in her bra, not wanting it where anyone could see it.

Leaving the room, Annie went to find her host. She found Lance in his study, and he rose to greet her.

"Ah_, ma cher_, did you have a good rest?"

"Yes, thank you," she smiled at him.

"I came in a moment to see if you were all right, and you were still sleeping, so I didn't disturb you."

She put a hand to her hair, and said, "I suppose I'm still getting used to the time difference."

"No matter," Lance said.

"I am feeling hungry, so if you could arrange for a taxi, I'd like to go to one of the clubs for some food." Annie didn't like to refer to humans as just food, but she ascertained that Lance had no respect for the humans he fed on.

"_Oui,_ that is fine." He pushed a button on his desk. "I have arranged for Louis to accompany you."

Annie frowned a moment. "That isn't necessary, I'm sure I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can," Lance said, his black eye gleaming. "You are my guest and we have important business. I don't want anything to happen to you. It is for both our protection."

She knew he was waiting for a reaction, so she tamped down her anger, and said, "I understand. I suppose things are different here in Europe."

Just then, a large vampire, dressed in a dark suit came into the room. Annie sized him up at once as an enforcer by his bulk and threatening demeanor.

"This is Louis, he will be your escort tonight."

The vampire didn't say anything, and Annie asked, "Does he speak English? I'm not very fluent in French."

"He can understand you, but doesn't speak much, do you, Louis?"

The vampire nodded, and offered Annie his arm. She looked at Lance and said, "I'm sure I won't be too long, then we can talk if you like."

"Of course, take your time and enjoy yourself." Lance chuckled. "I'm sure you will find our humans most cooperative."

She left with Louis, and they went to the front door and entered an elegant limousine.

"Where are we going?" Annie asked.

"To zee club, mam'zelle," the hulk replied.

Annie grimaced mentally, realizing the vampire couldn't or wouldn't communicate with her. It didn't matter. She just needed to find a human male who could understand her. She hoped wherever they were going had enough freshies that she could find one who spoke English.

The car pulled up in front of a nondescript building, with a small sign that proclaimed it was _Le Club Bons Temps_. Louis helped Annie out of the limo and they entered the darkened space. She was overwhelmed for a moment by the odors that assaulted her.

They made their way to an empty table, and Annie acclimated herself quickly. She had one chance to put her plan into motion. Louis looked around, obviously on guard, and Annie said, "I'm going to the bar. There seem to be some humans there."

He nodded shortly, but didn't take his eyes off her.

She sauntered off, aware that the enforcer was watching her. It was crowded, but she found a seat near a young human male, who was alone. She ordered a martini, and when it came, she turned to him. "Hello," she smiled.

He smiled back, and Annie could see the scars from bite marks on his neck. None of them were fresh, so she hoped he would be the one to help her.

"Do you speak English?: she asked.

"Yes, I do," he said with a slight accent. Annie sighed in relief. "You are American?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm from California."

"Hollywood?" The man said, hopefully.

Annie nodded. Even in Paris it seemed, everyone was impressed by the movies. "Yes," she responded, "I know some people there."

He smiled widely. He was a handsome young man, probably with hopes of fame.

"Let me buy you a drink and we can talk." Annie signaled the bartender, and he silently refilled their glasses.

"What's your name?"

"Charles Dubois, _mademoiselle."_

"Well, Charles, I'm glad to meet you."

"As am I," he said, turning on the charm.

Annie would have been amused, but she had to find a way to get him alone so she could persuade him to help her. She peered back at Louis, who was still watching her every move.

"Tell me about yourself, Charles." As he eagerly told her he was a model and had hopes of getting into the movies, they had another drink. During the conversation, she saw the guard was still watching her with intensity. She was sure Lance had instructed him not to let her out of his sight.

Annie decided to take the chance. She put her hand out to her human companion. "You know, Charles, I could do with more than a martini." Her eyes flashed silver then back. "Would you be willing to accommodate me?"

The man smiled knowingly. "Of course, _cher_."

Annie gazed around the club. There were alcoves where she'd seen couples hide in the darkness for a few minutes and figured that's where it was acceptable to feed.

"Shall we go over there?" Annie indicated her head toward the darkened area.

"It would be my pleasure." Charles slid off the barstool, and offered her his arm. She had to give it to these Frenchmen, they certainly had old-world manners. Without checking to see if Louis was still watching, she led the young human to unoccupied alcove. She moved in closer to him, and opened her handbag. She pulled out a bill, with her back to the room, and found the note she had penned earlier. She slipped both into the young man's pocket and moved closer to him, nuzzling his neck, close to his ear. "I've just put 500 Euros and a note into your pocket. You can read English?"

"Yes," he said, puzzled.

"After we're done, I want you to go out the back and call the number on the note and read what it says to the man who will answer."

"_Oui_, but why?"

She thought quickly. "It is a game I play with my lover."

"Oh, I see." Annie could see him thinking. "Are you in danger, _mademoiselle_ _Annee_?"

_Great_, she thought. A gallant who wanted to save her.

"No, but it will add spice to my evening later," she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Will you do it?"

Her eyes had changed, and her fangs were evident. He was mesmerized by her, and he said, "Yes, if that is what you wish."

"I do," she said, huskily, and bit into his neck. The blood was sweet, and she had to fight not to become immersed in the sensation. It had been so long she she'd fed fresh, she had to control herself. After a minute, she sensed his pulse slowing, and pulled away, licking his neck to close the wounds. She felt his rush of endorphins at her bite, and held him until he stood by himself.

"_Bon, ma cher_," Charles said, hazily.

"Are you okay?"

"O-K?" Charles asked, shaking his head, slowly.

Annie smiled. "Are you all right?"

"_Oui_, I am fine."

"Do you need something to drink?"

"I will get some water," Charles said. He touched his pocket. "Then I will go to make the call for you," he said.

Annie gave him an encouraging grin. "_Merci_, my friend. It is very important to me."

"Of course," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, taking the chance of being bold. "I hope you will find me again. I'm here several nights a week."

Annie gave him a genuine smile. He seemed to be one human uncomplicated by selfishness. She felt bad for a moment for using him, but she needed him to make the call to James.

"I hope to see you again, then. Please do not fail me."

"I will not, _mademoiselle_," he promised.

Annie turned and left him, making her way back to the table where Louis had continued to sit. She resumed her seat, and the man-mountain looked at her.

"Are you done?" he said briefly.

She smiled encouragingly at him. "Yes, that was what I needed."

Louis looked around and she sensed he was intrigued at the human women.

"If you would like to feed, go ahead."

Louis looked wistful, and Annie said, "Go ahead, I'll stay right here."

The enforcer hesitated, but then pushed himself up, and looked back at her. She gave him a sincere smile. "Have them bring me another martini, will you?"

"_Oui."_ She saw him stop at the bar, and then hit on a shapely blond, guiding her toward the back alcoves. She hoped Charles would do what she asked. Annie sipped her martini, and waited for her guard to return.

Charles got a glass of water, as he always did after he'd fed a vampire. He was excited that he'd finally met someone who could possibly help him get further than the modeling jobs he'd had in Paris. He wanted to go to New York or Los Angeles to try to get into the movies and he knew that at twenty-six, he would soon be too old to start a film career. He made his way out the back of the building. He was familiar with the bar, and had frequently exited this way to avoid the crush in the club.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the cash and a scrap of paper. He was elated about the money Annie gave him, it would help with the rent for next month. He was slightly enamored with the petite vampire, but he had been a freshie for several years and knew that vampires rarely had romantic relationships with humans. He looked at the note, moving toward the streetlight at the end of the alley. He took out his mobile phone and dialed the number at the top of the note.

James had followed the limo that left the Duvall residence, and followed it to the club. He was still in the car, debating whether or not to go in when his phone rang. It was an unfamiliar number, but he answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Annee's amour?"_

"_Oui,_ who is this?"

"_I have a note from Annee_," the voice said.

James tensed. "Is she with you?"

"_Non, monsieur. She asked me to call you and tell you what she wrote on a paper."_

"What did she say?"

Charles, put the note closer to his face, to read the words in the alley's gloom. _"All is well. He believes me and I will contact you when I have more news."_ Charles frowned at the paper.

"Is that all?" James asked.

"_Then it says, 'waterfall'." _

James relaxed in relief. Waterfall was one of the words they had agreed upon so they would know each other's messages were real. "_Merci, mon ami_."

Charles was pleased with James' praise. "_Mademoiselle Annee said it was most important to call you."_

"Yes. What is your name?"

"_Charles Dubois, monsieur." _

"Where did you meet Annie?" James asked, even though he was just down the street from the club where he'd seen Annie and another vampire enter.

Charles presumed Annie's lover was also a vampire, so he said, "_We are Le Club Bon Temps. I provide services for the clientele." _

"Very good, Charles. How is Annie? I haven't seen her for a couple of days."

"_She is O-K,_" Charles said, proud that he remembered the American slang.

"Thank you for your help, _mon ami_."

"_Bon, I will hope to see mademoiselle Annee again. What is your name, monsieur?" _

"Call me Peter," James answered. Peter Hamilton was his new identification. "If you see Annie again, contact me at this number."

"_Oui, d'accord." _

Just then, James saw Annie and her vampire escort leaving the club. He followed discretely until they returned to the Duvall's compound. James settled in to watch for a while.

Inside, Lanced greeted Annie, "I hope you had a refreshing visit, my dear."

Annie smiled, and seated herself in a chair in the small parlor where Lance stood. "Yes, your humans are most cooperative."

"_Bon._" Lance's demeanor changed and he looked at her, his black eye glittering. "I've thought about your plan to get Kostan."

"Yes?"

"I agree that Kostan should die."

Annie smiled, but then Lance's next words froze her in place.

"But, I will not go to Vancouver as you suggest."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

The tall vampire grinned wickedly. "I mean I will go to Los Angeles and kill him there. And you will help me."

Annie stared at him in shock. "Are you out of your mind?" she gasped. "I want Kostan dead, I don't mean to die myself. To go after him on his own ground is suicide." She hadn't expected Lance to change the plan, and she had to dissuade him.

"Ah, but you will be able to help, my dear. Once we are there, you can draw Kostan out where we can kill him."

"It's his territory," she said, trying to keep the alarm out of her voice. "He has protection, not like when he goes to Vancouver. It would be better to take him there, when he's unguarded."

"But we have you, _ma cher_, and you can lure him out."

Annie saw Lance was watching her closely. She had to stop him. "Why would Kostan listen to me?"

"Because you are a Cleaner, trusted by the vampire community. He does not know you harbor hatred for him, does he?" Lance asked, silkily.

"No," she said. "No one knew about my relationship with James. We kept it between ourselves." She thought about her lover with longing, wishing she could draw on his presence now.

Lance felt her emotion and was satisfied. "Then we will proceed with my plan."

Annie stood up abruptly. "It is foolhardy and will put us in danger," she said angrily.

"But you will do it, _mademoiselle_." Lance looked at her menacingly. "If you do not, I will make sure Kostan knows of your treachery."

She lifted her chin in acknowledgement of his threat. By his attitude, she knew he wouldn't be deterred from his plan. She thought quickly, knowing he wanted her answer immediately.

Annie sat down again, and pretended to consider what Lance said. "All right," she replied slowly, "but I'll have to figure how to get Kostan away from his guards so we can get to him." She hoped this would give her some maneuvering room.

"_Bon_, of course Annie," Lance said expansively, now that he knew he had won. "What do you have in mind?"

She looked up at the tall vampire, trying not to concentrate on his black eye. "Let me work on it. We will want Kostan to be out of his house, where he has security."

"You know his habits?"

Annie shrugged again. "I know his home and office are well-protected. He needs to have a reason to be away from his security."

"You will give me your ideas," Lance said, smiling. Even with his black eye, he was an attractive man, and could use charm when it suited him.

"Very well," Annie said. "If you don't mind, I'll go to my room. I need to think."

"Of course, _ma cherie_. I presume you will want to go out tomorrow night to feed?"

Annie stood and gave him what she hoped was a sincere smile. "Yes, the club was fun and there were many attractive men there."

"I will instruct Louis to be ready to take you tomorrow evening."

She turned to leave, but Lance put his hand on her arm, squeezing tightly. "I hope we understand one another, eh, Annie?"

She felt his power, and met it with her own. After all, she was older, but allowed him to be in control. "Yes," she said, lowering her eyes. "We will make your idea work and Kostan will be dead."

Lance released her, and she walked out of the room, her mind racing. She needed to get this information to James as soon as possible. She only hoped Charles would be at the club tomorrow night.

TBC

_**Looks like Lance has his own plans. Annie will try her best, but can she stop him and get the information to James? Thank you for reading and reviewing!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Things are heating up in France, and what will Annie find out from Lance? **_

Chapter 11

Beth was in her office, finishing a report on the latest Internet blogs concerning vampires. Since the last Twilight movie had come out some months ago the comments had quieted down, but Beth was still monitoring them for anything that might be dangerous for actual vampires.

She was more than pleased when her irresistible husband came in, and gave her a sexy smile. "Hi, honey."

"Hi, handsome," she said, going up to him for a body hug. She never tired of feeling the connection with her sire.

"I'm not interrupting anything?" Mick asked.

"No, I was just winding up a report."

"Can you take a few minutes?"

"Sure, what's up?" Beth asked.

"I made our reservations in San Francisco, and I thought we should tell Josef we'll be out of town."

"Okay." She opened the door and they went toward Josef's office. Deborah was there, and smiled at the couple. "He's not busy right now, go on in."

She buzzed the door open, and they went in.

Josef looked up. "What brings you two here?"

Mick spoke, "I just wanted to tell you that Beth and I are going to San Francisco for a few days."

"Oh?" Josef said, raising an eyebrow. "Something going on?"

"No," Beth smiled at Mick. "We just wanted to get away for a few days. We'll be back before you go to Vancouver. We want to be there to help with Lance."

"All right, do you need my permission?" he said, with a sly smile.

"No," Mick responded. "We need your jet."

Josef's face lit up with a grin. "I thought you were my friends who didn't like me for my money?"

"We like you anyway, but you owe us for having to deal with Coraline," Mick smirked.

"Okay, I'll give you that one," Josef said. "When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Mick replied.

Josef reached for his phone. "I'll tell the crew to be ready. They can stay in San Francisco until you come back."

Beth came around the desk, and gave Josef a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, we just need to get away for a bit. I've caught up on my work and I'll take care of the charity auction when I get back." The Kostan Foundation was working with several local charities to raise funds.

Beth went back to Mick and Josef said, "Have fun, you two. I'll let you know when we're ready to go to Vancouver."

They went back to Beth's office and she packed up her things, turning off her computers. She looked at Mick. "I hope you found us a nice place to stay."

"Of course," he smiled.

"Good, because since we can't enjoy the food at Fisherman's Warf, we'd better find something else to do."

Mick grabbed her up into a swift kiss. "Oh, don't worry about that, Mrs. St. John."

"I never worry with you, Mick," Beth said. They left her office, heeding toward the elevators.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie paced her room in the opulent Duvall mansion, too agitated for the comfort of the freezer. What gave Lance the idea of going to California? Did he see through her story? After reflection, she didn't think so. She felt no threat from him, just determination. She stopped and sat down heavily in a chair. She knew he would expect her to have a plan when she got up the next evening, so she'd better work one out. Clearing her mind, she concentrated on the requirements Josef would need to get the better of Lance, and then she had to let James know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across town in a small flat, Charles Dubois secreted the money Annie had given him, adding to his savings. He was delighted to meet someone from America who knew the right people, but he also liked Annie and thought she might be in some kind of trouble. He didn't usually go to the club two nights in a row, but he wanted to see if she would show up again. He would do what he could and hoped she could help him get to America and pursue his dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie slept fitfully in the strange freezer. She woke, feeling a little sluggish, and decided to double her usual workout that evening. The yoga helped her focus, and after she showered and dressed for the club, she sought out Lance in his study.

He was sitting at his desk, texting on his mobile phone. he looked up, smiling. "Good evening Annie. I hope you slept well."

She slipped into a chair across from Lance and said, "I'm still getting used to the time difference, and a strange freezer."

Lance nodded. "_Oui,_ I have the same trouble when I travel."

She leaned forward, knowing her cleavage would be revealed in the dark green dress she wore. She noted Lance's eyes taking in her breasts, and hoped he'd be distracted into agreeing with her.

"I thought about your plan. I'd heard you can't come to the US without special permission from the Council."

Lance tore his gaze away from her body and sneered. "Bah, I pay no attention to those old _imbéciles_. I have several sets of identification that allow me to come and go as I please."

Annie sat back now. "Why risk it? I've told you where Kostan will be, and yet you still want to go to California."

"You are very smart, _mademoiselle_. Your plan was a good one, but didn't suit my needs."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Once Kostan is dead, his region will be up for, how you say it? For grabs. I intend to be the one to take it for my family."

Annie nodded, astounded at the French vampire's audacity. "You think you can do that?"

"Why not?" Lance shrugged. "I know that others in Europe and Asia would like to have a foothold in America. With Kostan dead, it will be easy to step into his place. My family has the money and connections with those in high places. We won't be contested."

In a flash, Annie saw what Lance intended and was glad she would be able to help stop him. Her fury rose, and she couldn't stop Lance from noticing.

"Ah, I can feel your anger against that pig Kostan."

Grateful that he misinterpreted her thoughts, Annie clamped down on her rage. "Yes, I see how you would be able to take control."

"Do not fear for your position, _ma cherie_. I will make you head of the Cleaners there, and we will work together to rule the vampires in Los Angeles."

She remained silent, and Lance took it to mean she agreed with him. He looked at her with sharp expectation.

"What thoughts do you have for drawing him out?" Lance asked.

Annie was ready for this question. She'd pondered long and hard during the night. "There is a warehouse on the outskirts of Los Angeles, in Long Beach where the ships dock. The Cleaners use it sometimes when we need to store things. It's not used much, but if I could get Kostan to come, there are many places for an ambush. Even if he brings some security, they would be easy to take out."

"Hmm. How many men would I need to bring."

She didn't want him to think it would be easy, but she didn't want him to bring an army with him. "I think half a dozen would be sufficient. There are catwalks and closed off areas for storage where we could hide."

Lance frowned as he contemplated her information. "Won't Kostan be able to scent us?"

Annie waved his objection aside. "Josef knows that vamps are in and out of that place all the time. The smell of strange vampires won't cause a problem."

"How many men would he bring with him?"

She raised her eyes to the ceiling, as she thought. "I don't know all his habits, but I'm sure it wouldn't be more than three, and his driver will probably stay in the limo. He usually uses a limo when he's going somewhere out of LA."

"What ruse will you use to lure him there? Are you sure he trusts you?"

Annie grimaced. "He never knew about James and me. I'm on leave from the Cleaners and no one knows why." She looked at Lance and forced her eyes to harden. "If I call and tell him I've discovered a plot to steal his new formula, he'd be very interested."

"_Oui_," Lance responded. "Does he know you have knowledge of the formula?"

"Yes, James and I," Annie made her voice choke, "helped him escape from that crazy doctor and we found the formula. I had no idea that just a few months later, James would be dead….."

Lance came over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She wanted to cringe back, but kept herself steady.

"I'm sorry about your loss, _ma cher_. But we will avenge your James, and Kostan will die for his crime."

Annie felt a surge of triumph, knowing Lance would take it as her knowledge of Josef's death. "Thank you, _monsieur_, she said, softly."

Lance moved back to his desk, checking his calendar. "So, when does Kostan leave for Vancouver?"

"Not until next week. We have time to get to LA and set up our plan."

"_Bon_," Lance said, with satisfaction. "And now you should go feed." He pressed the button on his desk and the enforcer, Louis, came into the room.

"We will leave in two nights. I will have a plane for us, with freezers ready to go at dusk. I hope you will be able to use bottled blood until we return to Los Angeles."

"I have before, when I've had to," she said with a smile. "But while I'm here, I hope I can continue to enjoy the humans you have here. They are different than at home and it's a nice change."

Lance nodded at her compliment. "But of course. I want you to be comfortable here."

Annie and Louis left, leaving Lance behind. He grinned with glee. He needed to call on his sources to arrange for the men he would need to take down Kostan. Even though Annie had thought only six vampires would be necessary, Lance was looking ahead, and knew he needed more back up to take over Kostan's region once the bastard was dead. He started making calls.

Annie told Louis she had to go get her purse and ran upstairs to her room. She wrote a note quickly and hid it as before. Making sure she had money, she was downstairs in a few minutes.

Louis waited stoically, and guided her to the waiting limousine. "I'd like to go back to the club we went to last night," she told him. Louis spoke briefly to the driver in French, and she sat back, hoping that Charles would be at the club again.

Charles sat at the bar, looking expectantly around for Annie. He'd eaten heartily that day, and drunk lots of fluids. If Annie showed up, he wanted to be able to feed her.

It was almost midnight and he was beginning to get discouraged when he saw the beautiful American enter the club. She scanned the room and saw him, making her way over to him immediately.

"_Mademoiselle_," Charles smiled and stood as she approached. "Please sit down and let me offer you a drink. A martini, yes?"

"Yes," she said, as the bartender served her. "How are you?" she asked.

He sipped his Perrier and said, "I am well." He lowered his voice. "I spoke to your friend Peter last night. I read him the paper, and he asked how you were. He seemed concerned, but I told him you were OK," Charles replied.

Annie grinned, "That's good. Did he have any message for me?"

"He asked me to call him again if I saw you."

Annie nodded, sipping the cold martini. "I have another message for him, it's most important."

Charles smiled and tried to look unconcerned. He saw the large vampire who was watching them. He said, "Are you sure you are not in trouble, _mademoiselle_? Is there any way I may assist you?"

In a split second, Annie made a decision. "I'm working on something, and I could use your help."

His eyes opened wider, and even though he looked casual, she could feel his attention. "What can I do?"

"I'm leaving for Los Angeles tomorrow night. How would you like to come with me as my personal donor?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered. "I would like that."

Simone smiled, and put her hand on his arm. "I'm traveling with a powerful vampire and things could get rough. I need you to be able to communicate with my friend Peter."

Charles nodded slowly. "This vampire, he is _dangereux?_ Dangerous?"

"Yes," Annie replied. "But you would be safe. He regards humans as worthless except for their blood. Once we're there, I'll make sure you have a place to stay and set you up with whoever you need to start your career."

He sat back in astonishment. "You know such people?"

Annie sipped her martini and shrugged. "I am close to the most powerful vampire in Los Angeles, and he has many connections in the entertainment industry. I can only promise to get you the contacts. You have to prove your talent to succeed."

He fought to keep himself on the barstool in his excitement. "Yes, I can do that," he said, barely able to breathe. "I will help you, and you may rely on me," he swore.

She nodded her head and said, "Are you up to feeding? I will only take a small amount tonight."

"_Oui_, but of course," Charles said, standing and offering his arm.

They made their way to the darkened alcoves in the back of the club, and as before, Annie slipped him her pre-written note. "Make sure you call Peter as soon as you can. Have him get you to Orly at 6 pm, and meet me at the terminal for private planes."

"I have my passport," he said, baring his neck to her.

"Good," she said, and bit down. As before, his blood was sweet, but tonight it was laced with excitement. She fed briefly, glad that her age allowed her to take only a small amount.

"I will see you there. I will call your friend and be at the airport," he said seriously.

"Thank you," she responded, and made her way back to her vampire guardian.

Louis looked disgruntled. "You talk to zees human a long time."

"Yes," Annie said, breezily. "I like him very much and he's going to come with me when we leave."

Louis looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

She threw back her head. "Because I like his blood, and I need a companion right now."

"My master won't like it," the hulk pronounced.

"What I do in my private time is none of his business. I will explain to Lance. Do you want to feed, or are you ready to go?"

"_Bon,_ we go."

Annie, got up and left, without looking at Charles. She knew he would be calling James soon.

Charles went out into the alley, dialing the number.

"_Yes,"_ James answered. Once again, he was down the block from the club.

"Monsieur Peter, I just met with Annie at the club."

"_Yes, what did she say?"_

"Her note says, He is going to LA, to meet J. Will bring 6 with him to the warehouse on Alameda." Charles wasn't sure he pronounced it correctly, but the line was silent, so he continued. "Will tell you the time and date when I know."

"_How is she going to do that?"_ James said under his breath, but Charles heard.

"Do not worry, _mon ami_," Charles said cheerfully. "I am going with Meez Annee to Hollywood."

"_You are?"_ James said, surprised.

"Yes, I will be, 'ow you say, your go-between. She has promised to help me with my career."

James felt a momentary jealousy, but realized Annie was using the only way she could to communicate with him. _"Was there anything else in the message?" _

"_Oui_, it says 'postcard.'"

James sighed, and knew by the code word the message was genuine. _"When are they leaving?"_

"Tomorrow night. She said you would take me to the airport, and I would meet them at the private terminal at dusk."

"_Oui."_ His mind raced as he thought of all he had to do. He refocused on the conversation_. "Let me have your address."_

Annie entered Lance Duvall's office, and sat down. He looked up from his computer.

"You have had a good time, _cherie_?" he asked.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you there will be another human on our trip."

Lance frowned. "Who is that?"

"A young man I met at the club. He wants to be in the movies, and I offered him a ride to LA."

She felt the vampire's suspicion rise. "Who is he?"

Annie gave a little shrug. "He's a model who thinks he can become a big star. I know you have bottled blood, but I prefer fresh and he is delicious. He will accommodate me, and I will take him to America."

"I thought you were in mourning for your lover?" Lance said.

Annie sat up. "I am. But feeding has nothing to do with feelings, as you know."

Lance nodded. He liked that this woman was not one of those vampires who wanted to save the humans around her. "Very well, you may bring him, but he can't interfere with our business."

"Of course not," she said airily. "Our deal is that I get him to Los Angeles, then he's on his own." Since she didn't have the opportunity, she hoped James would make arrangements for Charles until the business with Lance was over.

She stood and Lance stood with her.

"I'll go pack and be ready tomorrow afternoon." She looked fiercely at the black-eyed vampire. "I can hardly wait to get back and give Kostan what's coming to him."

Lance chuckled. "As am I, my dear. Go, and be rested. The plane flight will be long. If your freshie can't serve you the whole trip, we will have fresh blood for all."

Annie smiled, "Thank you." She went to her room, planning how she could keep in contact with James. She started packing and hoped her lover was doing the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef picked up the phone, seeing it was James.

"_Yes,"_ he said, tensely.

"Josef. I just heard from Annie. Duvall isn't going to Vancouver."

_Damn._ _"What's he doing?"_

"Annie says he's coming to LA to ambush you. He will bring vamps with him."

"_Where?"_

"She said the warehouse on Alameda. You know, the one the Cleaners use for storage sometimes."

"_Yeah, I know it. How did you find out?"_

"She's got a human freshie who's been passing messages. She's bringing him with her so she can keep in contact with us. I guess Lance has her on a short leash."

Josef sat back and thought for a moment. _"When are they leaving?"_

"Tomorrow night. I have to pick up the human and deliver him to the private terminal at Orly."

"_Get back here as soon as you can. Use my name and charter a jet. Have Ewan come back with you." _

"All right. I'll call you when we're in the air. She said Lance will be bringing six guys with him, but I'll bet it's more."

"_Count on it,"_ Josef said, thinking furiously.

"I'm hoping Annie or this human will be able to call or text us more information."

"_Let me know what you find out. I'll set up the warehouse. I don't want Duvall to escape this time."_

"On it, boss." James wanted Duvall dead, but more importantly, he wanted Annie safe.

TBC

_**Lance thinks he has Josef on the defensive, but will things work out as he wants? Next, the bad guys get to LA, and try to plan Josef's downfall. Thank you for reading and reviewing, you guys make my day! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks for all who are still enjoying the story, and the guests who have reviewed. Let's see what's happening with Annie and Lance~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Chapter 12

Annie was glad Lance seemed disinclined to talk during the flight. It was long, and they had to stop and refuel at Dulles for the journey across the continent to LA. Charles hadn't fed her because she was worried about him, so she used the fresh blood Lance provided. Charles was seated in the front with several women donors that Lance had brought with him. The women seemed excited to be traveling with the French vampire, and she thought he didn't let them out much.

Her host seemed to be distracted, and she didn't engage him in conversation. Lance was closeted with a few of his entourage in the back of the jet. When she boarded, she'd seen he'd brought at least a dozen men, and that was a worry. She didn't say anything, but she had to let Josef know. Louis, the enforcer was with her, and she knew Lance wanted her watched. Now, she stood up and stretched.

"_Mam'zelle?"_ He said as she started to leave her seat.

"I'm going to check on my human and see if he is ready for a snack," she smiled, her fangs showing.

Louis nodded, and let her pass. She casually walked up to the front of the plane. Charles was there, talking with another freshie, but noticed her approach. He stood, with a polite look.

"_Mademoiselle?" _

Annie ran her hand down his cheek. "How are you feeling, my dear?" she said. She knew they had an audience of Lance's sycophants, and wanted to make it look like she was enamored of the human.

Charles caught her intention, and took her hand, kissing her palm. "I am ready for you_, mon cher_," he said in a sexy voice.

From the look in his eye, she knew he was putting on a show for the women. She was amused, and thought perhaps he did have a chance in Hollywood, after all.

"Come with me," she said, leading him by the hand to the curtained front of the plane. She heard the women giggle and knew they were unused to having female vampires feed from males. She drew Charles into the darkened space, and whispered to him.

"When we land, I'll send you off on your own. I told Lance that was our deal. I'll give you the number of my friend Josef. He'll have you picked up and take care of you until you're settled. I can't go with you right now."

"I can see these vampires are serious men, Annee. Are you sure you will be safe?"

"Yes, I know what I'm doing. Tell Josef everything you've seen, and that I'll contact him when I can."

Charles nodded, "I will. Who is Josef?"

"He's the vampire I told you about," she whispered. "Don't mention his name here."

"The powerful one?"

Annie nodded, her eyes on the curtain. She wasn't sure how much time they had. "If I find out more, I'll come to you before we land," she smiled slightly. "You did a good job making those girls think we're involved."

"I am a good actor, mademoiselle," Charles grinned. "But it is not hard with one like yourself. I know we are business and I am grateful for your help to get to America."

"I'm glad of your help, too," Annie said. They returned to the common area of the plane and Charles took his place with the ladies, who chattered at him in French, asking impolite questions which Charles rebuffed.

Annie went back to her seat. Louis grunted as she climbed past him to sit down.

After another hour, Lance came down the aisle and gestured to her. Annie got up and followed the tall vampire to some empty seats.

"We're almost there," Lance said.

"Yes, what are your plans?"

Lance smiled, his black eye sparkling. "I want to see your warehouse. In the meantime, we will set up our base of operations at my sister's home."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, she has been to Los Angeles in the past, and she has a large house up in the hills. It has room for my men, as well as the ladies who provide us refreshment."

"Is she staying there?" Annie asked.

"Coraline? _Non_, but she won't mind me using it. There is no one there now. You will, of course, join us."

"No, I'll go home to my own place," she said, decisively.

"Until we kill Kostan, you need to be with me," Lance said grimly.

"Look, I asked you to help me, and I've done everything you wanted. I'll show you the warehouse, and how we can set the trap. But I'm going to my own home. No one will know I'm back." Annie could tell this wasn't impressing Lance, so she drew on her emotions. "I need to be alone, it's been so hard without ….. James." She let a small tear escape.

Lance could feel her strong emotion and decided it was easier to let the woman have her way. He was so close to his objective of taking over the western region of America, and he didn't want to alienate her at this point.

"Very well. but keep in touch with me. We have to finalize our plans."

Annie kept the triumph out of her voice. "Of course. Nothing is more important than getting Kostan. _Nothing!"_ She said fiercely.

"_Bon._ When we land we all need to get some rest and feed. We will land about 7 pm California time. We couldn't bring weapons with us on this flight with all the airport security, so we will need to make sure we have the proper weapons to complete our mission. I know some people, but do you have any contacts?" Lance inquired.

Annie appeared to think. She needed to stall Lance as much as possible to allow Josef time. "If I try to get weapons from my usual sources, then everyone will know I'm back and there might be inquiries. I have some weapons and a few incendiary devices at my home, but not enough for all your men. I do know some sources where I can get them quietly, but it will take a day or so."

"Then I will rely on you to find the appropriate armaments. Once Kostan is dead, I will take over his offices and business." He looked at her sharply. "Will the other Cleaners be a problem?"

"They will be loyal to whoever holds the power," Annie lied. "Once you have control, the Cleaners will be no problem. We are there to keep the peace and ensure humans never find out we exist. It makes no difference who has the territory."

Lance sat back and nodded in satisfaction. "Very well, my dear."

She nodded, "I'll call you tomorrow night after I've had time to find out about the weapons I need. You have my number, you may contact me at any time."

"Very well. I understand your desire to stay at your home. I will text you the address to my sister's house."

"Good. I'll plan to have everything delivered there."

Lance got up, and signaled for one of the humans to bring them champagne. Annie was grateful, she felt she needed a drink.

Right before they landed, she went forward and led Charles behind the curtained area.

"Is all well, Annee?"

"Yes. Lance is letting me go to my home. When you call Josef, tell him they'll be at Coraline's house. Can you remember that?"

"Of course. You will be OK?"

"Yes, it will be all right now. I'm grateful for your help. I know you will be a hit in Hollywood," she said giving him a short kiss on the cheek.

Charles preened a moment and offered her his neck. "One last time, _mademoiselle_?"

She chuckled, and let her vampire out, biting down on his neck, letting the fresh blood flood her senses for a minute.

Both human and vampire were sated, and she led him back to his seat as the pilot announced their descent into LAX.

After a trip through Customs, Annie bid him goodbye and saw Charles disappear into the mass of people. She couldn't check on him, afraid Lance might have him followed. As she made her way to the taxi stand, she noted one of the vampires from the plane was shadowing her. She smirked to herself. He would have a boring time following her to her condo.

Josef was in his office, and his private phone rang with an unknown number.

"Yes?"

"_Is this Josef?"_

"Yes, who is this?"

"_My name is Charles Dubois. Annee told me to call you."_

"Annie? Where is she?"

"_She is on her way to her home. She said I was to call you, and you would find me a place to stay." _

"Of course," Josef said. "Where are you?"

"_I'm at the taxi place at the los Angeles airport." _

"All right," Josef said and gave Charles his address. "Take a taxi and I'll take care of the fare. I'll be home by the time you get there."

"_Oui, I will do that. Annee said I should tell you all that has gone on."_

"I'm looking forward to hearing it," Josef said. He rang off and left his office, telling his assistant to cancel all his meetings. When he got home, Simone was waiting for him, and as she kissed him, she noted his preoccupation.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Annie's came back from France with Duvall. I'm expecting her human helper in few minutes."

Simone heard the doorbell, and knew Hale would get the door. Josef had filled her in on what he knew about Lance's plans. The door opened and a handsome blond entered, looking around. They could both scent Annie's bites on him.

"Monsieur Josef?"

"Yes. You are Charles?"

"_Oui,"_ Charles put out his hand and Josef took it. He wanted to make the human comfortable.

"This is my wife, Simone."

Charles inclined his head. "Madam, a pleasure to meet you."

"We have a room ready for you," Josef said. "If you're not too tired, I'd like to hear about what happened with Annie."

Hale took the human's suitcase. "I'll show you to your room when you're ready sir, and then have some food brought up."

Charles was dazzled by the opulence of the house and said, "_Merci_, thank you."

Josef led them to the lounge. "May I offer you a drink."

"_Oui_, that would be fine."

"Scotch?"

"Yes, whatever you are having."

Josef was impressed by the man, who didn't seem to be intimidated being surrounded by vampires.

He handed both Simone and Charles crystal cut glasses, and poured some liquor for himself.

They sat in leather chairs. "Tell me how you met Annie." Josef asked, starting slowly.

Charles told how they met at the club, and how he'd been the conduit between Annie and her lover.

Simone was puzzled when Charles kept referring to Peter. "Who's Peter?" She asked.

Josef said, "Peter is the false name for James."

Simone nodded, but now Charles was confused. "Who is James?"

"Peter's real name. He was undercover while he was in Paris."

"Oh, _oui._ He was most concerned about Meez Annee and gracious to me." Charles wasn't about to bring up his hopes of a movie career at the present. He sensed there was more going on right now.

Josef leaned forward, intently. "You flew from Paris. Did Annie say anything."

"Yes, she said to tell you that Lance was going to stay at…." He had to make sure he remembered precisely. "Lance was going to stay at Coraline's house."

"Ah," Josef said, sitting back.

Simone looked at Josef concerned. "Is that a problem?"

Josef thought a moment. "It gives me some ideas."

Charles continued, "This Lance let Annee go to her home. She thought she might be followed and didn't want me to come with her." He smiled at the two vampires. "I am grateful for your kindness to let me stay."

Simone said, "We're glad to have you."

"Is there anything more?" Josef asked.

"Non. I hope I have helped, monsieur," Charles responded.

Josef pushed buzzer on his desk, summoning Hale. "I want you to be our guest for a few days, just to be safe. Then we can discuss getting you a visa and proper papers."

Charles broke out in a grin. "_Merci, monsieur."_ He stood up as Hale came into the room.

Simone said, "I'm sure you won't be bored. We have a movie room, a swimming pool, and a large library. Just ask Hale for anything you need."

Charles bent over her hand, kissing it. "You are very kind madam." He gave her a wink and followed Hale out of the room.

Simone turned to Josef and smirked. "Ah, Frenchmen."

Josef gave a little growl in pretend jealousy. He actually admired the human who had risked himself to help Annie. "What did you think about his story?"

Simone poured herself another drink, coming over to sit near Josef. "I'd like to hear from Annie. We don't know if Lance really let her go."

Josef nodded. "Yeah, until I know what he's up to, I don't want to do anything that might blow her cover."

"Do you know when James will get back?"

Josef checked his watch. "They're still in the air, but should touch down anytime. If they—" Just then, his phone rang. He looked at it, and didn't recognize the number. He raised his eyebrows at Simone. "Looks like I'm popular tonight."

"Yes?"

"Josef, it's Annie."

Simone sat up, and Josef asked, "Where are you?"

"I'm at home. I'm calling on a disposable phone, just in case Lance has bugged my regular cell. Were you able to find Charles?" She asked.

Josef was relieved Annie was safe, back in LA, where he could provide back up for her. "Yes, he's here and we're going to have him stay until this is all over."

Now Annie sighed with relief. "Good. He's an adventurous sort of human, but I don't want him getting hurt."

Simone, who could hear the conversation, grinned and said loud enough for Annie to hear, "He certainly is charming."

"Yes," Annie responded. "Did he fill you in on what happened on the plane?"

"That Duvall is going to stay at Coraline's house? Did you know why?"

"Apparently it's a big place and is set up for vampires and the freshies he brought from France. Do you think Coraline is in it with him?"

Josef frowned. "I don't know, but I can't rule that out."

"Lance wants to see the warehouse and I'm supposed to be getting him armaments for his men. I said I couldn't use my Cleaner sources so it might take a few days."

"Good," Josef replied.

"He wants to see the warehouse. Is it clean?"

"Yeah, I talked to Bella and she had everything moved out and has made it off limits for the duration."

"All right. Have you heard from James?" she asked, anxiously.

"He and Ewan are on a plane and will probably be landing soon," Josef said. "He'll be at a hotel since he's supposed to be dead. He can't be seen by anyone."

Annie sighed. "I know I can't see him, but at least we can talk. Sorry, I don't mean to whine."

"I realize it's been hard on you both," Josef replied. He had more sympathy for the couple since being with Simone. He couldn't imagine being away from her for an extended period of time. "How about when this is over, I send you and James on a holiday. You both deserve it."

"I think we'd love it, thanks Josef." Another thought struck her. "Oh, could you have some blood sent over?" She went to the window in her faux-bedroom and checked the street. Sure enough, there was a car parked there, and she recognized the driver as one of Lance's minions. "Better have him come in the back way. Lance has someone watching the front."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"I'll contact you as soon as I know anything else. You can call on this phone, but I'm going to keep it off in case Lance comes over. Leave a message and I'll call you back," Annie said.

"Fine, now go call James before you both blow a gasket," Josef chuckled and hung up.

Simone came over and sat on her husband's lap. "That was nice of you to give them a vacation," she said, nuzzling his ear.

"That's me, a romantic at heart," he responded with a crafty smile.

"Speaking of romance, are you going to call Mick and Beth back from their trip now that Lance is here?"

"I don't know yet," he said, slowly.

"Beth will stake you if you take care of Lance without letting her know."

"I have to figure out how everything is going to work first."

Simone pulled back and gave him an inquiring look. "What are you thinking, Josef? You look positively devious."

He settled Simone more comfortably on his lap and gave her a wicked grin. "I'm not going to wait for Lance to ambush me. I'm going to attack him—at Coraline's house."

TBC

_**Things keep getting more complicated. I hope Lance doesn't have any more surprises. Hopefully not, and Josef will tell mick and Beth in time for them to be part of the plan. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry I've been so long, it's been busy at work and home. Now Annie is getting Lance set up for Josef's plan. **_

Chapter 13

Mick and Beth walked out into the cold, damp San Francisco night, after spending a few hours at trendy club enjoying drinks and jazz. They both enjoyed the weather, which was so much cooler than LA.

Mick looked at Beth, admiring her short dress and heels. She had light shawl slightly draped over her shoulders, so it looked like she had some protection from the brisk wind. He was wearing his usual duster and jeans, looking sexy without trying. Beth thought it was more than the perpetual vampire cool. She glanced up at his handsome face and felt how much she loved this vampire who retained his humanity enough to love her back.

Mick put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, looking down at her with his lopsided grin. She smiled back at him, their eyes meeting. "Having fun, sweetheart?" he said, softly.

"Yes," she replied. "I came to San Francisco on a class trip during high school, but it's better with you."

"Really? Why?" He asked with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Well, because I was paired up with another girl, Georgia, and she snored."

"I don't snore?"

She bumped him with her shoulder. "You don't breathe."

"Uh, yeah, I forgot."

"Anyway," she smiled. "It's much more fun here with you."

"Because I don't snore?" he teased.

"That and other things," she said, suggestively.

"Hmm. I was going to take you to Top of the Mark, but now I'm thinking we should go back to the hotel."

"Oh no, Mister. I was too young the last time I was here. They have a great view of the city and lots of Martinis."

"All right, since we're here," he said, with mock reluctance."

Her eyes flashed crystal at him, then back to sapphire blue. "It's not even midnight. I mean, how many times do I get to go to a romantic place with an amazing vampire like you?"

"It better be only with me," he growled, and she laughed as he took her hand, hurrying her to a taxi stand he saw up ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance stood looking out the window at the lights of the valley below, content at his progress. He'd just gotten off the phone with Coraline. She wasn't happy that he'd taken over her house, but he ignored her anger. He was still head of the Family, and she would obey him. He was particularly pleased when he found out Coraline had amassed a stash of weapons that were hidden in the basement. He hadn't felt quite safe even surrounded by his men.

He shook his head, thinking of the conversation. Coraline was only concerned that her precious Mick wouldn't be involved in the fight. He didn't understand how anyone of his bloodline could be so weak. He placated her by promising to tell her when he'd be engaging Kostan. He told her to that if was there, he'd have to take his chances. It was up to her to make sure that the vampire wasn't at the final confrontation.

Lance turned and called for several of his subordinates to follow him. He wanted to see what Coraline had hidden and arm his guards. At least they would have something to use while waiting for Annie's delivery.

Coraline slammed down her cell phone, not caring if it broke. Damn Lance, how dare he install himself in her house like he was the grand pasha. She was still stinging from his comments, and wanted to go up to the house and blast him. She kicked herself for telling him about her weapons cache. She'd gathered some defensive items when she was alone after Mick left. She'd actually forgotten about them until Lance asked if she had any armaments. Now he was here with plans to kill Josef. Coraline didn't care about Kostan, but she did care about Mick. He had called her and said he had to go out of town. During the conversation, she'd ascertained that Beth would be going with him. She kept up her façade of indifference, but inside she was boiling that he took the blond bitch with him. She wanted Beth dead, but she also wanted Mick safe. Now that she thought about it, she was glad Mick was out of town, even if he was with Beth.

Lance had promised her he would tell her when he was going after Josef. As long as Mick wasn't going to be involved, it was time to make her own plans. She didn't want Mick to think she had anything to do with Josef's death, so she decided it would be a good idea to leave town herself until Lance had completed his mission. Perhaps a few days in Las Vegas…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie finished her yoga and steeled herself to call Lance. Earlier, she'd spent an hour on the phone with James, and knowing he was back in town steadied her. She couldn't see him, because Lance was having her watched, but at least she could talk with James on her burn phone. She was relieved he was all right, and she brought him up to date on all that had transpired in France. He was encouraging, telling her that whatever happened, he would be close by.

Annie thought she'd give Josef another call before she spoke with Lance.

"_Hello, Annie, is everything all right?_" Josef asked, picking up her call.

"Yes, I thought I'd talk to you before I contact Lance. We're supposed to check out the warehouse tonight."

"_Right, it's empty,"_ he responded.

"Josef, why don't you just get your guys over there and take him out tonight?"

"_Because he might be expecting that, and I don't want to spook him," _Josef said.

"But they don't have any weapons, it should be easy enough to overpower them."

Josef sighed. "_Maybe not, but I don't know what he's planning and he has contacts here. I want to take him by surprise, and it will be better at Coraline's place. He doesn't have enough men to guard the grounds and I know the house well. Bella has a couple of people watching, and I'm thinking we'll go in tomorrow."_

"Okay, Josef. I'll find out as much as I can and call you when it's safe."

"_Thanks, Annie,"_ Josef said, sincerely. _"I know I've asked you and James for a lot and I'm grateful. But if things go wrong, get out and head for the Cleaner's headquarters or my office. Lance won't have any mercy if he finds out we've been playing him."_

"I know," she replied. "Don't worry about me. That Frenchman is on my turf now."

Josef chuckled. _"Call me when you can."_

Annie hung up, feeling better. She picked up her regular cell phone and dialed Lance.

"_Oui?"_

"Hello, Lance," Annie responded.

"_Yes, Annie. Are you ready to show us the warehouse?"_ Lance asked.

"Yes. Why don't I meet you at 15th and Pacific in Long Beach and I'll show you from there."

"_Very well. We'll be there at midnight." _

"The building is empty and not close to any human businesses," Annie said.

"_Bon. Until tonight."_ Lance said shortly, and hung up.

It was dark in the neighborhood where storage warehouses held goods and supplied the ships in Long Beach, south of Los Angeles. Annie was waiting in her car when she saw three large SUV's pull up silently. _Damn,_ she said to herself. _Lance brought all his enforcers. _ She went over to the first vehicle and saw Lance in the back seat. He moved over and gestured for her to get in. She did, and Lance said, "So, my dear, where are we going."

"Follow this road for two blocks then turn left. It's an alley that takes us to the back of the building."

"Go now," Lance commanded and the car leapt forward. The other cars followed close behind.

They drove to a dead end, and stopped. "This is it," Annie said, and got out of the car. Lance was right behind her as she found the keypad next to the door and dialed in a number, pushing open the large metal door.

"Who else has the combination?" Lance asked.

"Just the Cleaners and Josef," Annie answered, over her shoulder. She went further into the building, throwing a switch. Even though they could see in the dark, Annie thought it would be better with the lights on.

She turned, and saw Lance in the doorway gesturing to the cars outside. Suddenly, she was surrounded by vampires, brandishing handguns and machetes. They took a defensive posture, examining the area around them.

Annie turned to Lance, "What the hell is going on?" she hissed.

Lance came into the building, clanging the door shut. "Just taking precautions, my dear. You never know what you might find in an empty building."

She drew her arms across her chest, letting her fangs down. Apparently, Josef was right. "And what did you think you would find?"

"Hopefully nothing," Lance said, as he watched his men search the building. "I needed to make sure you weren't leading me into a trap."

Annie vamped fully now, her hands balled into fists at her side. "Lance, if I'd wanted you dead, I'd have killed you in Paris."

"Really?" he said with amusement.

She let her power out. "Yes, really. Remember, I'm a Cleaner and at least two hundred years older than you."

Lance felt her dominance then, and was a little taken aback. The female had always seemed so controlled, but now he could see how dangerous she was. He started to backpedal.

"I apologize, my dear. I have a suspicious nature, I admit. But no harm done," he glanced around the empty warehouse. "Yes, this would be a good place to ambush Kostan."

Lanced turned back to Annie, who had returned to her human face, but still stood tensely. "After all, that's what we both want, correct? To destroy the man who killed your James."

She nodded. "Yes."

Lance's men had combed the building and one of them came back and started speaking to Lance in rapid French. Annie wished she knew what they were saying. She looked at Lance questioningly.

"He says there are several places higher up to hide and there should be no problem with the attack."

"Good," Annie responded. "Where did you find the weapons?"

Lance gave a Gallic shrug. "Ah, my sister had a few things up at the house. But we will still need your supplies. When will they be here?"

"In 48 hours," she said. "I couldn't go to the Cleaner's regular supplier, I had to have them brought up from Mexico."

Annie told him in detail about the firearms, silver ammunition, swords and crossbows that were in the fictitious shipment. After this, she had to tell Josef that she couldn't stall Lance any longer. Josef needed to make his move soon.

Lance escorted her out of the warehouse, and offered her a ride back to her car. She promised to keep Lance apprised of the arms shipment so they could plan the ambush. He said he intended to make some business calls and wished her a good night.

When she returned to her condo she noted that one of Lance's men was still stationed outside. She called Josef on her untraceable cell.

"_Annie?"_

"Yes, Josef. I just got back from the warehouse. You were right, Lance was expecting something. He brought all his men and they had guns and machetes they found at Coraline's place."

"_Yeah, I had a call from Bella's people. They saw three cars roll out of there. What kind of guns did they have?"_

"Semi-automatic handguns, but I'm sure they had silver ammo. They had machetes but not silvered."

"_What did you tell Lance about your supposed shipment?"_

"That it would be here in 48 hours. He accepted that, but I don't think I can string him along any further."

"_No,"_ Josef said, frowning. _"It's time. I think tomorrow during the day when they're in their freezers."_

How will we get in? Annie asked.

"_Don't worry. Mick and I know that house well." _

"Will Mick and Beth be back?" She knew the couple was out of town.

"_Yeah, I'm going to have them get here right away. Both Beth and Simone would have my head if I didn't let them in on this. I told Bella I didn't want her involved in case it blows up, and she wasn't too happy." _

Annie curled her lip in amusement. "I think all of us feel the same about Duvall."

"_Is Lance's guy still watching you?" _

"Yes, but I've seen him leave about 10 am, and no one relieves him. It guess they figure I'm in the freezer by then." Being older, Annie didn't have to spend more than a few hours a day sleeping in the cold.

"_Good,"_ Josef responded. _"Be at my house a noon tomorrow." _

"All right. Will James be there?"

"_Yes, it's time to bring him back from the dead. He deserves to be in on the finish."_

"Okay," Annie said with satisfaction. "I'll bring my extra weapons."

"_I have plenty, but I'd rather have too many than not enough."_

"A Cleaner is always prepared," Annie said, chuckling.

"_Don't I know it,"_ Josef responded.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait to take these guys out."

They hung up, and Annie sat back with satisfaction. Soon this would be over, and she could relax with James back in her arms.

Josef smiled as he called Mick. It was only 3 am and with any luck, he hoped to interrupt his friends in an intimate moment.

The phone rang as Mick and Beth were walking down the street toward their hotel. Mick answered, seeing it was Josef.

"Hey, man," Mick said, in fine humor. Several drinks at the Mark Hopkins Hotel with Beth had put him in a good mood.

"_Mick, how are you? Having a good time in San Fran? Hope you're not in the middle of something."_

"Just getting back to the hotel," Mick snorted, knowing Josef's penchant for awkward.

"_Oh, good,"_ he said, but then turned serious. _"You and Beth need to get back here. We're going after Lance tomorrow afternoon."_

Beth could hear the conversation, and they both stopped dead on the sidewalk. "Tell us what's going on."

Josef outlined the plan, and Mick said. "Fine, the jet and the crew are still here, so we can make it back by then."

"_When will you leave?"_

"Right away," Mick responded. "We'll want some freezer time before tomorrow."

"_Tell the crew they get a bonus, and apologize for getting them out in the middle of the night."_

"Right," Mick said. "Where is Lance?"

This was the tricky part, and Josef knew they wouldn't like it. _"He's staying at Coraline's house." _

Beth heard Josef, and her heart went cold. That was where Coraline had kept her as a child and the last time she was there, she'd found the pink and white room and drove a stake into the human Coraline's chest. Mick's memories were longer and more painful.

During the pause, Josef said, _"I know it's tough, buddy, but you know how to get in and where the freezers are. Lance has brought a dozen men with him, as well as some freshies. We need to get in and take them out with as little collateral damage as possible."_

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." He took Beth's hand, squeezing it.

"_Okay, be at my house at noon tomorrow, and we'll go about 2:00 pm." _

"We'll be there." Mick hung up, looking at his wife, who seemed paler than her usual vampire continence.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She slid her arms around him, not caring they were still on the street. "Yes, but I don't want you to be hurt."

He nuzzled her hair. "I won't be, sweetheart. It's time we're done with Lance."

She looked up at him. "You don't mind that I go?"

"Of course I mind, but I know I can't stop you. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will. I know you and Josef have my back."

"Always," he growled, drawing her up closer to him.

"Good," she said, her sapphire eyes sparkling. "Then let's go call the crew. We need to get back to LA."

Mick sighed, a little disappointed. He'd had other plans for the rest of the night.

Beth picked up on his thoughts, and said, "You know, we'll be the only ones on the plane and it takes over an hour to get back to LA."

"You're thinking of joining the Mile High Club?" he smiled.

"I don't know. Will the flight actually be a mile high?"

He started them toward the hotel. "If it's not we'll pretend it is," Mick said, dialing the number for the Josef's air crew.

TBC

_**Looks like Josef is ready to make his move. Will Lance be caught off guard? Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for sticking with the story! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks to all of you, including Guests, who commented. Your reviews always give me ideas and I appreciate your feedback. Now, the battle will begin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Chapter 14

The next day, Josef was at his house getting ready to go after Lance. He'd spoken to Mick, and his friends were back in town, and getting some freezer time before coming over at noon. Josef had also spent some time in cold oblivion, lulled to sleep by Simone's determination that he rest. Simone was confident he would succeed, and kept her concerns to herself. She knew Josef didn't need her worrying about him, although she did. Josef didn't want Simone along on this mission, but she insisted she could wait by the cars, ready with blood and medical supplies. He grudgingly conceded she could do that. He knew she wanted to be close by, and he admitted to himself he was glad she would be there.

Josef was in his home office, wearing a tee-shirt and jeans. He'd get dressed in boots and Kevlar later. All the team would be wearing the bulletproof vests. There was a light knocked on the door, and Hale entered.

"Excuse me sir, but there's a Guillermo Gasol wanting to see you. I told him you were occupied..."

"It's all right." Josef knew Guillermo was delivering extra blood that would be ready in case of injuries.

Guillermo came into the room, looking quite different without the scrubs he always wore in the morgue. "Hey, Josef."

"Yes?" Josef didn't want to be brusque with the vampire, but he had a lot to do in a short time. "What can I do for you?"

"I heard you're going after the guy who poisoned you in Switzerland."

Josef didn't know how Guillermo knew about their experience in Geneva, but he supposed the grapevine was alive and well. After all, Guillermo and Beth had become good friends.

"Yeah, were going this afternoon."

"I wanna come with you," Guillermo said.

Josef raised his eyebrows. "I've got enough men, and I wasn't aware you were a fighter."

"I've done my share over the years."

Josef had his plan set with his men, as well as Annie, James, Mick and Beth. He was touched that Guillermo wanted to help, but he didn't want to have anyone else involved who might get hurt.

"I'll tell you what. I've got enough people for the assault, but Simone's going to come and stay with the cars managing the blood and medical supplies. I'd appreciate it if you could wait with her, and help with any injuries."

At first, Guillermo looked disappointed, but then brightened as Josef finished.

"Yeah, I can do that. I've taken out bullets before."

"Good man," Josef said, smiling. "Be back here around noon, and we'll get things sorted out."

Guillermo nodded, and left. Josef was pleased that Guillermo wanted to help, and glad that he'd be with Simone.

Another tap on the door brought him out of his reverie. It was Hale again, looking apologetic, "I'm sorry, sir, but Mr. Conley insists on seeing you."

Josef rolled his eyes. What did Ewan want? He nodded, and Hale moved aside to let Ewan pass.

The tall, Irish vampire was dressed as casually as Josef. He smiled and came to the point. "I want to go with you today."

Josef shook his head. How had his secret mission become so well-known?

Josef gave him a rueful smile. "The next thing my computer techies wanting to go."

"They probably do," Ewan said, easily. "But I think I can be more help. I don't talk about it, but I wasn't always at university."

Josef felt unaccustomed warmth. All these people were his friends, and they wanted to support him. He'd been alone so many centuries, relying only on himself. For the last fifty years or so, he'd counted Mick as a friend, almost a brother, but now he had a wife and others who would risk their lives for him. He cleared his throat pushing down the emotion.

"I have enough people," Josef said. "But I do have a request. If anything happens to me, look after Simone, and I want you to take over as Elder here."

Ewan frowned. "Do you think that's likely?"

"I hope not," Josef grinned wolfishly. "It's not in my plans. "But I'd feel better knowing everything won't go to hell if I'm gone." He leaned forward, placing both hands flat on his desk. "And, if I'm dead and Lance survives, hunt the bastard down and kill him."

Ewan's eyes narrowed and his face took on the fierceness of seven hundred years. "Count on it."

"Good," Josef stood up straight.

Ewan nodded, and said, "I'll wait for your call." He turned and left the room.

It was a little before noon when everyone started to show up. Annie came in, telling how she evaded Lance's look out.

"No problem. I told Bella to take care of him at noon. He checked his watch, "Just about now. That will be one less at the house," he said, grinning.

Annie smiled back as James came into the room. She gave a little cry and threw herself into his arms. Simone followed, along with Mick and Beth. They were all dressed in comfortable sweats, knowing they'd be out in the daylight.

Beth knew Mick was tense, worried about her. She'd spent the night reassuring him she wouldn't take any chances. He knew this was something she had to do, and he supported her, but couldn't help his uneasiness.

Josef picked up on Mick's feelings and drew him aside. "Are you all right, buddy?"

"Yeah," Mick responded. "I don't want Beth to get hurt."

"Neither do I," he said. "But she handled herself in Geneva, and she's past her fledgling stage now. We'll be with her, and she needs to do this."

"I know," Mick sighed, watching his wife check out the weapons in the room. "I hoped she'd stay with Simone out by the cars."

"No need. Guillermo will be with Simone to take care of any injuries. With luck, we won't have any."

Mick nodded, and pushed away his concern. He needed to concentrate on the mission.

Josef turned back to the group in the room. "All right, everyone. Get into your gear, and we'll go over the plan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef looked up, squinting at the sky. Clouds were rolling in, blocking the sun. He was grateful, even though he and his team were sheltered beneath the trees surrounding Coraline's house. It was shortly after 2:00 pm, and in a few minutes they would infiltrate the hill house. When they assembled earlier at Josef's, they were all outfitted with vests, and the team leaders had earbuds. James and Annie led one group, with Josef, Mick and Beth in another. The rest of Josef's security guards would follow the two teams. They had gone over satellite photos of the area. There were no fences, and several entrances that could be entered from the ground floor.

Simone was there but stayed back with the vehicles, parked off a back road, loaded with medical supplies and blood. Simone had hugged Josef, then Beth, telling them to be careful. She knew she was too young and inexperienced in fighting to be any use in the attack, but she wanted to be there to help. Guillermo was staying with Simone. He checked his medical supplies again, and nodded as the group left silently through the surrounding woods toward the house.

Josef paused when the structure was in sight. Mick and Beth were beside him, looking grimly at the building, Mick with loathing, and Beth with some apprehension. She'd insisted she come along to fight, but now she was concerned about how she would handle herself. Mick's calm acceptance of her participation gave her courage. She had killed the human in the basement after she was turned, but this was a different matter. This was a planned assassination. She had no sympathy for Lance; he deserved to die for his attempts on their lives. She just hoped she wouldn't let Mick and Josef down.

Josef and Mick knew the house, and decided to go in via the lower level. There were doors that led to the pool and the gardens that would be easy to enter. Mick told Josef that the alarm system hadn't worked in years, which was confirmed by Beth, who had broken into the house when she was trying to find evidence that Morgan Vincent was actually Coraline.

They decided to move during the day, when most of Lance's men would be in their freezers. Mick knew where the freezer rooms were located and they'd assigned each of Josef's men to take out Lance's enforcers.

James was there, with Annie next to him, and they were happy to be together again. James told her once this was over, they were going away for a while, and Annie thought that was a great idea. In the meantime, she was ready for a fight. She'd been up close to Lance and had only contempt for the French vampire.

Josef had spared no expense, and all his men had silver machetes and handguns with clips loaded with silver. Normally, he would have James in charge, but this was personal. He wanted to kill Lance himself.

There were two dozen vampires waiting to go, all of them ready to take out Josef's enemy. Bella said she'd have her Cleaners ready to handle any bodies, and she'd told Josef she'd better not find him among the dead.

Mick looked at Josef. "Are we ready?" He asked.

Under their Kevlar vests they were all getting warm. "Yes," Josef growled. He spoke into the small mike pinned to his collar. "Team one, go for the south door."

Josef nodded to Mick and Beth, as they made their way to the doors by the pool, followed at a distance by the other vampires.

Mick quickly picked the lock, knowing that the other team was doing the same thing at the door at the back of the house.

They were in, Josef leading, with Mick and Beth and the others following. They knew the guest freezers were in various rooms in that level. Beth gave a thought to the sub-basement that contained the pink and white room where Coraline kept her as a child. She pushed it aside, concentrating on the task at hand.

Inside the house it was much darker, the shades drawn against the sun. They moved silently, all of them scenting strange vampires close by. They wanted to catch Lance's men in their freezers, stake them and find Lance before any alarm was raised. Mick knew there was a freezer room off the master bedroom on the upper level, and that's where they thought Lance would be.

Josef's group quickly found a room with several freezers, with an occupant in each one. While one of the team lifted the lid, Mick staked the occupant, cracking the bottom of the freezer with the force. They staked all of the vampires on that side of the house, trusting that Annie and James were having the same luck.

Annie and James had found one of Lance's enforcers awake and ready to fight. He yelled for help, and tried to kill her, but Annie feigned to the left, and as the vampire avoided her, James took his head. The body slumped to the ground and it was silent.

James spoke softly into his mic. "One down and we staked two others in their freezers."

Lance was in Coraline's office, making some overseas calls when he heard the crash and cries from the lower level. His self-preservation instincts took over, and he didn't follow the sounds to see what was going on. He quickly opened one of the large windows and jumped out. The two story drop didn't hurt him, and he rolled into a standing position.

Scenting the air, he could smell unknown vampires, and he hunkered down a moment. The garages were on the other side of the building, and he wasn't sure if could make it to a car. He took the only way that seemed clear—into the wooded area around the house.

Lance made his way through the underbrush and trees heading toward a road. He would flag down a car and kill the human driver. Then he would regroup and find out what had happened, and plan his next move. He knew the general direction of the main road, but the wind shifted and he scented other vampires. He turned and silently stalked up on them. From the trees, he saw a dirt road that contained three SUV's and a male and female. He assumed they were vampires and stayed far enough back that they couldn't scent him. One of the vehicles had the back hatch open providing shade and both of them were sitting under the makeshift cover.

He realized this must be the convoy of whoever attacked the house. He vamped out in fury. He would kill them and take the car. He looked around to get his bearings. He would take out the man first, then the woman.

At the car, Simone hoped the mission was going well, and checked the blood in the coolers for the tenth time.

"They'll be all right," Guillermo said. "If Josef came out of his office being bombed, he can do this."

"I know," she said, shading her eyes from the sun. "I just wish—"

She stopped when she saw Guillermo look up and pulled his Glock from his belt. In a flash, a vampire was on him, and knocked the gun from Guillermo's hand. The stocky vampire fought back, both combatants had their fangs bared, trying to take out each other's throat. Lance picked up the gun and shot Guillermo point blank. Simone growled, vamping out, and threw herself on Lance's back ripping with her fangs. The older vampire grabbed her arm, flinging her back, breaking her arm as she fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Lance dropped the gun in the melee, but it was too far away for Guillermo to get as he continued to fight off his attacker.

At the house, the crew mopped up the devastation. All of Lance's thugs had either been killed or staked, and they focused on finding Lance. They searched the house without finding him. Suddenly, they heard Beth call out, "Up here!"

The group rushed up the stairs to the office where Beth stood near the open window. "I think he got away."

Mick closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, scenting the past. He saw Lance open the window and jump, then run toward the woods.

"He's headed for the road," Mick said, grimly.

"Simone," Josef growled under his breath. He turned toward his men. "You three stay here and keep watch. The rest of you, come with me." Josef didn't wait, but jumped out the window, followed by his team, including Mick and Beth. Mick led the way, scenting as he went. The group spread out, moving silently between the trees and brush.

Simone's pain was like fire, and she felt sick with it. She finally focused and saw Guillermo in a life and death struggle with another vampire. She saw Guillermo's gun in the dirt and tried to rise. The pain made it impossible, so she dragged herself over to it. Her hand was shaking, but it was her left arm that was broken, and she grabbed the weapon, taking a deep breath. She got control of the adrenaline rushing through her and pointed the gun. Lance had thrown Guillermo to the ground and was preparing to pounce. Lance was only ten feet away and didn't pay attention to her collapsed at the edge of the road. She fired, catching Lance in the side and back. There were only three cartridges left in the clip, but she emptied it, hitting the vampire twice, and Lance staggered back. Guillermo got up, blood-soaked from his wounds and numerous rips in his torso.

Lance roared and turned on Simone, his black eye glittering, the other silvered with rage. He started toward Simone when Josef and Mick broke through the trees. Josef smelled Simone's blood, and incensed, he vamped out, ready to defend his wife.

"Lance," Josef's voice rang out. "You bastard, come get me." He pulled out his machete, swinging it in Lance's direction.

"Kostan," Lance roared. "I should have known it was you." The French vampire was bleeding from the bullets, but was still on his feet. "I'll kill the woman and then kill you." Lance started toward Simone.

Guillermo growled and prepared to attack, but Josef said, "No, I'm going to take this _fils de pute _myself," and Josef moved between Simone and Lance, swinging the blade in wide arcs. Mick was near Josef, and Beth pulled her gun. Mick put his hand on it, shaking his head. "Let Josef do this," he said softly.

Beth nodded, but was ready to respond at a moment's notice. The rest of Josef's men came out of the woods, surrounding the combatants.

"Your men are all disabled or dead," Josef said. "You're going to die the true death."

Lance grimaced in pain, but managed to laugh. "It will be hard to kill me, Kostan. Many have tried."

"I'm not going to try. I'm going to do it."

Josef turned to Mick, and his friend understood. Mick pulled out his machete and handed it to Josef, who threw it to Lance.

"Defend yourself," Josef said, coming toward Lance, blade raised.

Lance growled and charged Josef, slashing with the silvered blade.

Josef jumped back and moved swiftly to the right. He stabbed quickly at Lance's side, but Lance parried and sliced into Josef's vest. The two adversaries circled each other, trying to find a weakness.

Beth had to hold herself back, and she could feel Mick vibrating with tension. She scanned Josef's men, and knew they were feeling the same way. Annie and James were vamped out, growling.

Lance lunged at Josef, who jumped high avoiding the blade, landing behind Lance. Before the French vampire could turn, Josef swung his machete, slicing through Lance's neck, nearly decapitating him. Lance dropped to his knees, blood spurting from the wound before he fell to the ground.

Beth moved forward, her face hard. "Let me, Josef." She aimed her gun and fired off three silvered bullets into Lance's head.

She let go of gun, shaking. It was over and Mick was there, taking her into his arms holding her head so she didn't have to look at the dead vampire. "You did good, sweetheart," he reassured her.

When Josef saw Lance was truly dead, he moved to Simone. She was unconscious and Guillermo was trying to staunch the blood. Josef felt her arm and found the bone had penetrated the skin. It was a bad break that would have to be set. "Get Dr. Roberts," he cried to his men. "Tell him to meet us at the house." One of the men helped Josef pick up Simone and they headed toward one of the SUVs. Guillermo limped toward the car, knowing he needed to have the silver removed before he could heal.

Josef turned and said to Annie and James. "Call Bella and get the cleanup started." Annie looked with concern at Simone and Guillermo, but nodded. "Don't worry, we'll take care of everything," she said.

Josef said to his men. "You guys stay and help. Come back to the house when the Cleaners are done." He made sure Simone and Guillermo were safe in the back of the car and looked over his shoulder. "Good work, guys. Hale will have your bonuses when you get back."

Mick loosened his grip on Beth and she smiled at him weakly. "Let's go. I want to make sure Simone is okay."

"Fine," he kissed her head and they went to the waiting cars.

TBC

_**So Lance gets what's coming to him. We'll see what Coraline thinks, and how Josef's friends help. Thank you for reading, and I appreciate any comments on the story. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, glad you liked it. I know I enjoyed finally bringing Lance to justice. Now, the aftermath~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Chapter 15

Ewan and Sofia were at Megan's condo, waiting to hear about the mission. Ben and Megan had been filled in on the situation. Ben's sense of justice had been tested, but as a vampire, he knew that they had to take their own measures. He wished he could be the prosecutor at Lance's trial, but sighed. That was not the way things worked now. Megan knew what he was feeling and squeezed his hand.

"I hope they're all right," Sofia said. "Lance deserved to be punished for what he tried to do to Josef and Beth."

Ben gave a slight smirk. His assistant had a good take on vampire life, even though she was still human. He saw Ewan's fond look at Sofia, and was glad that Megan's brother had found the right woman for him. Ben was happy with Megan, but he still hated injustice whether it was human or vampire. In this case, he understood that Josef Kostan had carried out his own punishment. He just wished there could have been some kind of trial. _Hmmmm. Maybe the vampire community needed a more formal kind of justice, _his thoughts spiraled out, considering the possibilities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride back to Josef's house was mostly silent. Simone was in and out of consciousness and Josef could tell she was in pain. Her arm was too badly broken to heal properly; it needed to be set before they could give her any blood.

Guillermo had been shot, and they had to get the silver out of him. He drank a large quantity of blood, but the poison was making him weak.

They finally made it to the house, and Josef carried Simone to their room where the doctor was waiting. He scowled at Josef, "Stand back so I can look at her."

"It's her arm."

"I understand, but I have to look at it." He took bandage scissors and cut the sleeve of Simone's shirt. The blood and bone didn't faze him, and he looked up sharply at Josef.

"You didn't give her any blood?" he asked.

"No," Josef said, steeling himself to look at his wife's wound.

"Good." The doctor returned his attention to Simone. "I'm going to have to reset the bone, then she needs an IV drip of blood and at least 12 hours in the freezer. It's a bad break."

Josef kept his voice steady. "We have fresh blood ready."

The doctor bent over Simone, manipulating her arm with his hands. He was one of the few human doctors that knew about vampires, and he made a private study of their physiology. Josef knew this, and was generous with funding his research.

Josef moved around the bed to see the doctor pulling on Simone's arm to put the bones back in place. The open wound was still evident, and even though Dr. Roberts knew there would be no infection, swabbed the injury with antiseptic. He wrapped Simone's arm in gauze and inserted an IV. He turned to look at Josef.

"It should be all right." He saw there was an IV stand nearby, with packets of blood. He attached the tubing and soon Simone was receiving the nourishment she needed to heal.

Josef let his tension release a bit. "How long will it be before she heals?"

Dr. Roberts peeled off his gloves and disposed of them in the trash. He nodded, "I'm not sure, but it won't be long. Get her into the freezer, and replace the blood drip for the next 12 hours. I'll come by tomorrow."

"Thank you, doctor," Josef said, with a bit of emotion.

Dr. Roberts smiled. "It was a good thing you didn't give her any blood before. It would have made things worse for her arm."

"That's what I thought."

The doctor looked at Simone, who seemed to be resting easier. "I'm glad she was unconscious, it would have been pretty painful for her."

Josef picked up Simone and one of his men wheeled the IV stand behind him. "I'll just get Simone settled."

Roberts looked at Josef again. "Do you have any other people with injuries?"

"One of my men took a few bullets. I'd like you to take a look."

The doctor nodded and watched Josef carry Simone through a door that he presumed was their freezer room. He was always interested in vampire culture, as well as their abilities. Since he'd learned about them, he had been researching if vampire blood could be used to heal human diseases. Josef had been helpful, and allowed him access to take occasional blood samples from Josef's employees for his research.

Down in the kitchen, Mick was working on Guillermo to get the silver out of his three wounds.

"Hey man," Guillermo snorted. "Take it easy."

Mick was working with long-nosed pliers to find the slugs that were poisoning his friend.

"Okay, that's two." Mick said as he dropped one of the bullets on the counter. Being in the kitchen, several of Josef's freshies were there, willingly giving Guillermo nibbles from their wrists. Between Mick digging out the bullets, he'd had several nice bites of delightful fresh blood. The ladies were all anxious to help, knowing that Guillermo had saved Josef from an evil vampire. He didn't know how they knew, but figured the freshie grapevine was alive and well.

One lovely brunette put her arm around Guillermo, and offered her wrist. "Here, you must be in pain," she said with concern. Guillermo thought it was worth getting shot to have all these beautiful women attend him.

Just then, Josef and Dr. Roberts entered the kitchen.

"Well, I see you have everything in hand," Josef smirked. Now that he knew Simone would be all right, he was ready to become his usual snarky self.

The last bullet wasn't embedded too deeply and he pulled it out without Guillermo giving more than a small grunt.

The doctor came over and inspected the rapidly healing wounds. "It looks like you'll be fine, young man."

Guillermo almost laughed, knowing he was hundreds of years older than the human, but said, "I think so, but I might need a little more blood."

Josef's freshies immediately crowded around him, offering their wrists. Josef was amused and commented, "Maybe I should get shot, and I'd get more attention."

One of the ladies frowned, "Josef, you know we just want to help."

He held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sure, but I think Guillermo needs some freezer time now." Josef looked at the doctor, who nodded.

The freshies left, and Guillermo pulled on his bloody shirt.

"Why don't you stay here tonight," Josef said to Guillermo. "You can clean up and I'll have Hale bring you some fresh clothes."

"Thanks, that would be great," Guillermo responded, realizing he was indeed tired from the silver and blood loss.

Dr. Roberts grabbed his medical bag. "I'll be back tomorrow night to check on Simone, but I'm sure I won't be needed."

"Thank you," Josef said with sincerity. The doctor left, and Josef held out his hand to Guillermo.

"Thanks for taking care of Simone. If you hadn't been there, I don't know what Lance would have done to her."

Guillermo took Josef's hand, shaking it firmly. "I'm glad it worked out, but I'm sorry Simone was hurt."

"You did your best, man," Mick commented.

"Yeah, that Lance was nuts. If I hadn't been surprised he never would have gotten my gun," Guillermo said, rather ruefully.

"He's dead now," Josef said in a hard voice. Just then, Hale appeared in the kitchen. Josef nodded at him. "Hale, take Mr. Gasol to one of the guest rooms and make him comfortable."

"Of course, sir." Hale let the way and Guillermo followed him out.

Mick was cleaning his hands, putting away the tools he used to remove the bullets. He turned to Josef. "So, what now?"

Josef glanced around the kitchen, "Where's Beth?"

"I'm sure she's calling Megan to tell her what happened."

"Oh, good," Josef smirked. "Then I don't have to tell Ewan. The female telegraph system will broadcast the news."

Mick smiled back, knowing his friend was right. "How are you going to handle Lance's death? We can't keep it a secret."

Josef headed for the special refrigerator that held the household blood. He poured them both a drink, and handed one to Mick.

"I'm going to call the Council and let them know that Lance made an aborted attempt to take over my region and I dealt with him."

"Just like that?" Mick queried.

"Yeah, I have Annie as a witness. I don't think there will be any trouble."

"What about the other brothers?"

Josef shrugged. "They'll stay in Europe if they know what's good for them."

Beth came into the kitchen. Mick looked at her and felt the instant connection they always had. She smiled at him, looking around. "Where's Guillermo?"

"He went upstairs to get some sleep." It was early evening, but all of them felt tired from the events of the day. "We should get back to the loft," Mick said.

Beth felt the same. All she wanted to do was put the day behind her and feel safe in Mick's arms. She asked Josef, "How is Simone?"

"She'll be healed by tomorrow. Her arm was pretty bad, but the doc fixed her and all she needs is some rest and blood."

Beth said, "I'm glad. I had no idea that Lance would take off and leave everyone at the house."

Josef scrubbed his hand over his face. "I should have thought of that and had some of the men outside."

Mick put his hand on Josef's shoulder. "You couldn't have known what Lance would do. We thought he'd be in his freezer like everyone else."

Josef accepted his friend's comment with a slight smile.

"So, what are we going to do with all those other guys?" Beth asked, referring to Lance's small army of vampires, who had been left staked at the house.

"Annie called Bella, and they'll be kept at the Cleaners, under guard until we decide."

Beth frowned, "You're not going to kill them all, are you?"

Josef started pacing. "I want to. Or maybe it's better if they go back to France and tell the rest of the Duvalls what happened here." He stopped and turned to Beth with a lifted eyebrow.

She knew that Josef was thinking she was allowing lingering human emotions to cloud her vampire judgment. She raised her chin and said, "If those men had anything to do with what happened to us in Geneva, I'd pull the trigger myself. But they're just hired hands he brought with him. Lance was the one we wanted and he's paid the price. If you kill them, maybe it would provoke the Duvalls into further revenge. Send them back with a warning."

Mick stood there, his arms crossed over his chest. Beth never ceased to amaze him with her ability to cut to the heart of a situation.

Josef looked at Mick. "You married a smart woman, Mick."

If Beth was still human, she would have blushed. "I'm sure Simone would agree with me."

"And you'd both be right," Josef said, finally. "I'll have them escorted to the airport and ask Bella to see they're on a plane to Paris."

"Good," Mick said, putting his arm around Beth. He could feel she was flagging, and they both needed some rest. "We'll be back tomorrow night to check on Simone."

"Thanks, guys," Josef said briefly. He was grateful to them, but it wasn't in his nature to give in to his feelings. He looked Mick in the eye and saw his friend nod in perfect understanding. They left, and Josef thought it was time for an adult beverage before he went up to check on Simone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Megan came out of the bedroom, closing her cell phone. When Beth called, she excused herself to take the call. If it was bad news, she didn't want to alarm anyone in the room.

Ewan looked at her, and she felt his apprehension. "What happened?"

She smiled, "Lance is dead." She saw everyone relax with relief. After relating them what Beth told her, Ben asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

"I think Josef has everything in hand, Megan smiled. "I'll talk to him when Simone has recovered, in case he needs some help with the Council. It seems there are some of Lance's enforcers who are still alive. Beth didn't know what would happen to them, and we need to talk to Josef. I know the French Council is difficult and the Duvalls might demand retribution. Lance came to this country in spite of the directive forbidding him, but since he's dead there might be problems."

"Do you think you can handle it?" Ben asked.

Megan nodded. "Annie is a credible witness, and she's a Cleaner. But I might have to go to New York or Paris about it."

Ben felt his sire's concern and said, "Then we'll go together. I've argued worse cases in court."

Megan gave him a loving smile.

"Do you think the French Council will be any trouble?" Ewan frowned.

"I hope not," Megan responded. "Josef has a good reputation with the American Council, and Lance violated their direct injunction by coming here without permission."

Sofia sat back with relief. She knew Ewan had been worried if anything happened to Josef, he would have to take over a territory threatened by the Duvalls.

Ben asked, "When do they think Simone will be well?"

"Probably by tomorrow, but she might need to take it easy for a few days," Megan answered.

Ben stood up, "Then I'll give Josef a call and have him tell Simone we'll take care of the office until she feels like coming back." He glanced at Sofia, who nodded emphatically.

"Yes, we can handle things. She should take care of herself," Sofia said.

Ewan said, "Now that we know it's over, I'll get Sofia home."

"I can deal with work until tomorrow afternoon," Sofia said to Ben. "We only have a couple of contracts to review whenever you come in."

"I'll be there by 2 pm, and if there's anything urgent, just call."

Sofia nodded. She enjoyed working for Simone and Ben, and they treated her like a partner, not a subordinate. They said their farewells, and Ewan guided Sofia to the waiting car.

Ewan loved to drive and had bought a new Porsche Cabriolet. Sofia liked the convertible, and they often took trips up the coast. As they pulled away into traffic, Sofia ran her fingertips down his cheek. "It's early, do you want to come over for a while?" she said in a suggestive tone.

Ewan's eye's flashed silver, and he had a difficult time keeping his attention on the road. It had been three days since they'd been intimate, and he was always careful of how often he bit her. "I could be persuaded," he said with desire.

"Good, because I think it's time to talk about my turning."

He took his eyes off the road, to see Sofia with a cat-like smile. He forced his concentration back to driving. He felt her small hand caressing him, and thought, _Maybe it's time_.

TBC

_**I think Sofia will be persuasive, don't you? Josef has everyone on his side with what happened to Lance, but how about Coraline? She won't be happy, especially that Beth isn't dead….**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for the delay, too much work and not enough muse. But, here's more about the aftermath of the battle, hope you enjoy~~~~~~**_

Chapter 16

Simone's eyes snapped open in alarm. She was disoriented, and it took a moment to realize she was in her freezer. She struggled to open the lid, unable to use one of her arms. The lid popped open, and she saw Josef's concerned face bending over her.

"Simone, baby, are you all right?" he asked.

Still not quite awake, Simone murmured, "I think so."

Josef helped her to sit up. "What's all this?" she indicated the IV attached to her arm.

"The doctor wanted you to have some intravenous blood to help you heal," Josef responded.

"Oh—_OH_," she exclaimed, her memory coming back a little. She'd been fighting with a vampire on the road outside Coraline's house. She knew he'd thrown her and she landed on her arm. After that, her memory became fuzzy. "What happened?"

Josef unhooked the tubing from her arm, and gave her a robe as she sat up. "I'll tell you in a minute. How are you feeling?"

"Just a little tired." Josef helped her out of the freezer and led her to a sofa in their luxurious bedroom next door.

"What do you remember?"

Simone frowned. "We were out by the cars—oh, what happened to Guillermo?" she asked, anxiously.

"He's fine. He was shot, but Mick got the silver out and he got some blood and rest. He went home a few hours ago," Josef replied.

"Good. I remember a vampire ran up and attacked Guillermo, and I jumped on his back."

Josef's eyes flashed a moment. "That was foolish, Simone. Couldn't you tell that vamp was older?"

She knew Josef was angry because he was frightened for her. She shook her head. "I wasn't going to stand by and let him rip up Guillermo. I knew he was stronger, but I had to try."

Josef took her hand. "That was Lance."

Her eyes opened wider. "Really? What was he doing there?"

"Running away, apparently," Josef smirked. "When he heard the commotion at the house, he took off. If you and Guillermo hadn't held him up, he'd have gotten into the car and probably be back in France by now."

"He's dead?" Simone asked.

"Yes."

"Did you kill him?" She had a hazy remembrance of Josef fighting with someone, and then everything went black.

"I took his head partway off, but Beth finished him with silver bullets."

Now Simone smiled. "Good for Beth! I just wish I could have seen it."

Josef hugged her. "I just wish you hadn't gotten hurt."

She hugged him back, and they both spent a few moments feeling their love flow back and forth between them. He kissed her, letting his anger dissipate. "Promise me you won't do anything like that again."

Simone gave him a cat-like smile. "I promise I'll try. But if someone's hurting my friends, then all bets are off."

He sighed, knowing that was the best he could get from her. He looked in approval at her body through her silken robe. She saw his eye glint and she pulled him toward the bed. "I'm feeling so much better I need to thank you for taking such good care of me," she said in a seductive voice.

Josef agreed, and put up no resistance. He thought again what a smart woman he'd married.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick watched Beth sleep next to him in their freezer. The light coating of frost paled her eyebrows and lashes to white, and tinted her blond hair silver. He often watched her in slumber, since he needed less sleep than a young vampire did. He had gotten used to her vampire stillness while sleeping, which was so in contrast with the ball of energy she became when awake.

He had been worried that killing Lance would disturb her. Her only concern seemed to be what would happen when Lance's family found out. Mick had assured her that Josef would make sure the Council supported their decision. He told her he didn't think any of the brothers would risk themselves by trying to avenge Lance.

Privately, he wondered about Coraline's reaction to the news of her brother's death. He understood they had their enmity, especially after Lance had staked her and dragged her back to France after she had given him the cure. He knew he had to be the one to tell her, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Mick looked at Beth again, and felt their connection, even now. He couldn't help placing a kiss on her forehead. In a moment, she woke with her eyes silver and her fangs out.

"Oh, Mick," she said. "Is something wrong?"

He smiled, "No, sweetheart. Just enjoying relaxing here with my wife."

"Ah," she moved against him. The freezer's cold felt delightful to her, and she stretched out, putting her arm around Mick. "Is it time to get up?"

"Not quite. Close your eyes and we'll get a few more minutes."

"Okay," she mumbled, already sinking into sleep.

This time Mick joined her, happy she was safe and in his arms.

Later, Beth dressed in a tank top and jeans, and Mick in a dark Henley. He'd taken to wearing them frequently since Beth told him how sexy he looked in them. They had a glass of blood, then went to check their respective email. Mick was putting off the inevitable when he heard her downstairs again.

She came into his office. "Anything interesting?"

He closed his laptop. "Nothing that can't wait."

"Good, because I want to go over and visit Simone."

Mick nodded. "Guillermo texted, saying he was fine and would be working at the clinic tonight."

"I'm glad he was out there with Simone. Lance might have killed her if she'd been alone," Beth said. "Who would have thought he'd be such a coward?"

Mick stretched out his long legs and leaned back in his office chair. "That's probably why he's stayed alive all these years. I'm sure he has more enemies than Josef."

Beth snorted, "Yeah, like me."

"Like all of us," Mick frowned. "Are you feeling all right about what happened?"

Beth smiled sweetly and walked over to settle herself on Mick's lap. "I'm fine. I'm not going to feel guilty for doing what had to be done."

He started to speak, and she stopped him with her finger over his lips. "I know you would have done it, or Josef. Finishing Lance was something I had to do for myself. I don't feel bad about it. It was like the time I killed the human in the basement the night I was turned. It was him or us."

Mick hugged her to him. Their connection was still strong and he felt her determination to live.

"Lance was there to kill Josef and all of us. He wouldn't have given us any mercy. He tried in New York, but you stopped him. It was my turn," Beth said. She pushed back a little to look into his eyes. "I'll always do anything to protect us, Mick."

He knew she was being honest, and he knew he would do the same. It was just that he wanted to spare her the guilt of killing. Then he realized she didn't look at it like that. What she did was for both of them. It was just his male ego that demanded he be the one to take on the unpleasant jobs to save her from feeling responsible. He had to concede that he had a partner in his life who was willing to risk herself for him and their love.

"I love you more than anything," he said, finally.

"And I love you more than that," she replied, kissing him with all she had.

After a few minutes, Mick pulled away. "I have to do something."

"What?" Beth asked, her eyes crystal, thinking of their bed upstairs.

"I have to call Coraline and tell her about Lance."

All the lust Beth felt was dissipated. "Now?"

"Yes, I need to get it over with. I don't want her to hear it from the Council or random gossip."

Beth took in a ragged breath. "Do you want me to stay?"

He shook his head. "I imagine she'll go ballistic and you don't need to hear that."

She looked at him, a little hurt.

"I know you want to help, sweetheart." How could he explain that he didn't want Coraline's viciousness and dramatics to cause Beth worry. "I'll tell you what, if she gets too bad I'll just hang up. Then we'll go over to Josef's, okay?"

Beth felt his need to protect her, and finally agreed. She hated to admit it, but Mick knew his ex-wife better than anyone and she didn't know if she could keep silent if Coraline tore into Mick. She got off his lap, giving him a quick kiss.

"I'll be upstairs whenever you're done." Without a look, she moved out of the room at vampire speed and was up the stairs in a heartbeat.

Mick sighed. There was no alternative, he had to call Coraline. Bracing himself, he took out his phone and pushed the button, hearing it ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Coraline, it's Mick."

"_Mick,"_ she said delightedly, _"I'm so glad you called."_

"Are you in LA?" he asked.

"_Uh, no I'm in Las Vegas. I'm working with an agent here for my photography,"_ she replied. She had, in fact, been working, keeping busy and out of the way until Lance's scheme was finished. _"Are you still in San Francisco?"_

"No, we came back the other night."

"_Oh,"_ she said. There was a pause, and Coraline didn't know what to make of it. _"Is there anything wrong?" _ She hoped he'd called to say Beth was dead, but he didn't sound that upset.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Her heart soared. Could the blond bitch be gone after all? _"What's happened?"_

"Lance is dead."

Coraline went still, unable to comprehend the words_. "What—what do you mean?"_

"He came to Los Angeles with a bunch of men to kill Josef. Did you know he was here?"

Coraline was in shock, but not enough to tell the truth. _"No,"_ she said, convincingly.

"He was staying up at your house in the hills."

"_Oh."_ After another moment of silence, she asked again, _"What happened?"_

"Josef knew he was planning a coup and stopped him."

"_Were you there?" _

Coraline's quiet tone bothered him. He'd expected hysterics and cursing. "Yes. We took out his enforcers."

"_Who killed him?"_ Her voice was oddly calm.

"It was Josef. They both had blades, and Lance lost." He wasn't about to tell her Beth's part in it.

There was more silence on the line. "Coraline? are you all right?"

She wanted to scream at him _of course she wasn't all right. Her brother was dead._ She couldn't believe that after all the centuries, Lance was gone. He'd been cruel to her, but knew down deep he loved and understood her. Lance had always watched out for her and supported her, until he found she'd turned and married someone of non-royal blood. She didn't mind that until Mick, too, turned against her. It was all that blond bitch's fault. Mick would have been hers again. Now that Mick was older, she saw him accept his vampirism. She didn't consider it was Josef and finally Beth that made Mick change and quit hating himself.

Finally, she responded, _"Yes, I'll be fine."_ She shook herself. _"Where is his body? I want to take him home to France."_

This took Mick by surprise. "Um, I believe the Cleaners have him." He could feel Coraline's unspoken criticism over the phone. "I couldn't stay long at the house, we had injuries and had to get them help."

"_I understand. Would you call the Cleaners and ask them not to do anything until I can make arrangements?" _

"Uh, yes, of course," Mick replied.

"_Thank you. I have to talk to my brothers,"_ Coraline said, in that same toneless voice.

Mick felt a bit of sympathy for his ex-wife, but he couldn't say he was sorry Lance was dead, not after what happened to Josef and Beth. Lance deserved his end, but he could tell Coraline was hurting. "I'm sorry it had to turn out this way."

"_Thank you. I have to make some calls now. I'll let the Cleaner know what I need,"_ and she hung up.

Mick looked at the phone. Coraline's reaction was not what he expected, but he was glad to have escaped her dramatics. He shrugged to himself and dialed a number, "Bella?"

"_Yes, Mick,"_ the Cleaner answered. _"I heard you had a good night at the house. Are you calling about those thugs we rounded up?"_

"No, it's about Lance. Coraline wants to take his body back to France."

"_Hmmph,"_ Bella snorted. _"Fine with me. I thought maybe we'd chop him up in little pieces and use them for target practice."_

In spite of himself, Mick smiled. "Sorry to spoil your fun. Could you get in touch with one of the vamp-friendly funeral homes and get him ready for international transport?"

"_Yeah, we know what paperwork is needed,"_ she said. _"At least this gets Coraline out of town."_

_And that's a good thing_, Mick thought. "Coraline said she call you to make the arrangements."

"_Okay, Mick. I'll be talking to Josef about the other guys. They're all here staked until he decides what to do with them." _

"I'm sure once Simone is healed up you'll be hearing from him," Mick said.

"_See ya,"_ Bella said and rang off.

Mick shoved his phone in his pocket and went upstairs in search of his wife. She was at her computer, and looked up as he entered her home office and sat in a chair.

Beth raised an eyebrow. "Did she go nuts?"

"No, she was very calm."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I don't know if that's good or bad. She said she wanted to take the body back to France for burial."

"I can understand that," Beth said. "At least she won't be around here anymore." She smiled and stood up. "Let's go to see Simone. I want to make sure she's okay."

"Sure, sweetheart." Mick gave her a quick kiss, and they went downstairs.

Simone was in the lounge with Josef, and they both heard the distinctive rumble of Mick's Benz in the driveway. Soon, Mick and Beth were shown into the room by Hale.

Beth came over to Simone and bent down to hug her. "Are you all right?"

Simone smile, "Yes, I'm fine now."

"Would you guys like a drink?" Josef asked, getting up.

"Sure, half and half," Mick responded, and Beth nodded agreement.

Josef went to the bar and soon came back with glasses of blood and scotch for them both.

"I'm glad you're okay," Mick said to Simone, taking a sip of his drink.

"How's your arm?" Beth asked.

Simone waved nimbly, "It's fine now. I love that about being a vampire—rapid healing."

Josef grimaced. "Don't encourage her. I'm trying to get her to realize that even though she's immortal, she can still get hurt."

Simone patted him on the shoulder. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have jumped on Lance, but he was trying to kill Guillermo. And I didn't know it was Lance."

"I would have done the same," Beth said stoutly.

Mick rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know you would have," he said under his breath.

"I heard that, mister!" Beth gave him a mock growl.

"At least we don't have to worry about Lance anymore." Simone changed the subject. "What's going to happen to his men?"

Josef sat back, savoring his scotch and blood. "Bella's going to take them under guard on my jet to New York and make sure they're on a plane back to France. They can let the Duvall's know that any further attempts on my territory and they'll wind up like their boss."

Beth saw Simone nod in satisfaction. None of them wanted the hired guns killed, and they would take a warning to the Duvall family.

Mick was pleased. In the old days, Josef would have thrown the lot into the tar pits. "Have you talked to the Council yet?" he asked Josef.

"Yes, I told Emmaline what happened and she's sending a strongly worded message to the Paris Council. Since Lance violated their directive not to come to the US without permission, his life was forfeit. Em said there shouldn't be any trouble, as the Paris Council was aware of the edict."

"Good," Mick said. He told them of Coraline's reaction and she would be leaving for France to take Lance home.

"More good news," Josef said and got them all another drink. He held up his glass. "Let's drink to peaceful times without the Duvalls."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coraline hung up from talking to her brother Henri. He was the next oldest to Lance, and now was the head of the family with their sire and Lance gone. Henri was shocked at their brother's death, and told her to come back with Lance to see him entombed in the family vault. He wanted to know more about what happened, but Coraline could only tell him that Kostan was responsible. Henri snarled, and said he would try to find out more from his contacts with the Paris Council. Henri was as dangerous as Lance, but without his elder brother's impetuous nature.

She wandered around her hotel suite, unable to stay still. Finally, she cracked, and her emotions took over. She grabbed a small pillow from the sofa and buried her face in it, screaming her anger, fangs raking the fabric.

She thought about all the years past when she'd been content with her life. She'd lived as a wealthy aristocrat, taking lovers, doing whatever she pleased. Knowing she was immortal gave her _carte blanche_ to do as she pleased, but then she met Mick.

Everything changed when she fell in love with a human. She taunted and teased him until she knew he wanted her above everything else. She went through the human marriage ceremony and then turned him, truly thinking he would be happy to be with her forever. How wrong she was. He hated her for it, and hated himself. He tried to starve himself, but the bloodlust forced him to feed and sometimes kill in the process, and he hated her even more.

Coraline lay on the sofa in her hotel, thinking of her relationship with Mick. She taught him how to be a vampire, but his loathing for what he was cast a darkness over him and he was never the same. He would leave her, only to be forced back because she was his sire.

Then she made the grave mistake of taking the child, thinking she could entice him by offering a family. He attacked her instead, once again rejecting her gift. Now the child was grown, and a vampire herself. Mick had betrayed her so many times when all she wanted was his love.

She sat up, wiping the tears away. She would take Lance back to her family, and then she would finish it. Mick had shown her too many times that he no longer loved her, so now it was time for him to pay.

TBC

_**It looks like Coraline is on the warpath, so I hope our vampires look out. Thanks to all of you who keep reading, and I appreciate each of your reviews.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**With all that's been going on with Lance, I wanted to catch up on our other vampires. But don't worry, there is still more trouble to come. Thanks for reading ~~~~**_

Chapter 17

Sonora Vargas looked into the microscope again, frowning. Josef Kostan had engaged her to develop the formula to allow vampires to remain in the sun without danger. Josef had taken it from the doctor that tortured and tried to kill them when they were on their trip to Switzerland. Sonora had done botanical research some years ago, and it sounded like an interesting project.

She had the Swiss vampire's research, but she found it was incomplete. She stood up, stretching her back. The vampire in Geneva only thought he'd found the answer. There were problems he hadn't considered, and Sonora was determined to make it work.

She had taken the job originally to stay in Los Angeles to be near Gerald Stofsky. She figured it would be a few months and then she would complete it with a successful outcome. But once she reviewed the research, she noticed there were gaps, and she wasn't about to risk any vampire's life.

Josef had given her a huge suite on one floor of his building, and told her to equip it with whatever she needed. She looked around with satisfaction at all the newest and up-to-date technology. Sonora liked the Benefit of working for a multi-billionaire who had enough money to fund a research project like this. It was wonderful to concentrate on the problem, rather than academic reports or having to worry if a grant would come through. MIT was prestigious, but now she could focus on real science without worrying about funding.

She settled back down on her chair to write up her notes when her cell rang. Looking, she saw it was Gerald. "Hi, Gerry," she said, smiling.

"_Hi, how are you doing?"_ he asked. Gerald had come into his own as a vampire, and was much more confident. Sonora thought he was brilliant and more than a match for her. She hadn't involved with a vampire since she was turned, but Gerald challenged her mind. She helped him conquer his shyness, and they were building a solid relationship.

"It's rough going," she replied, frowning at her notes.

"_Why, querida?" _he asked.

"This formula isn't complete. It's a good thing it wasn't given to any vampire, it would have killed them."

Gerald was surprised. _"But Josef said that the doctor had perfected the formula."_

"Ha!" Sonora snorted. "That fraud was telling tales to his sponsor. As it stands, the chemical compound is dangerous to vampires."

"_Can you fix it?" _

Sonora sat back, rubbing her eyes. "I don't know. I need to work with some botanicals that might mitigate the side effects."

"_I'm sure you'll find the answer,"_ Gerald said, encouragingly.

"I just hope Josef doesn't expect an answer right away.

"_I'm sure he'll be patient, he seems to take the long view. From what I've heard, he's been distracted by a threat to our region."_

"Oh, what's happened?"

"_Just something I heard at the club."_ Sonora insisted that Gerald attend some male vampire functions so he could be more involved in the community.

"You heard this when you went last night?"

"_Yes, but you were in the freezer when I got back and I didn't want to disturb your rest. I'll tell you about it later." _ Sonora had been working twelve-hour nights at the lab. A workaholic himself, he was concerned about her taking care of herself. _"Do you think you'll be able to break away tonight?"_

"Yes, I have to think about the next step in the formula for a bit."

"_Good,"_ he said with satisfaction. _"I thought we could spend a quiet evening. I have a DVD and I'll stop and pick up some fresh blood for us."_

Sonora smiled. Her vampire was always considerate of her well-being. "What video?"

"_It's an old movie, 'To Have and Have Not.' Bogey and Bacall, 1944." _

"Oh, I've not heard of it." Sonora had spent most of World War II in South America, and missed most of the movies being made in the US. "Is it famous?"

"_Not as well-known as some, but I'm sure you'll like it."_

"I'm sure I will, _mi amor_. I'll plan to be home by 10 pm."

"_I'll be there."_

Sonora had moved in with Gerald, and she enjoyed his downtown loft. He took her to the local bars, both human and vampire, and they loved to watch old movies together. _Gerald was the perfect match_, Sonora thought. She was raised in the traditional Castilian way, and Gerald was nothing if not old fashioned.

Sighing, she resumed working on her notes, looking forward to the evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth St. John was in her office, reviewing the recent media releases. She was always on the lookout for anything related to vampires. Since the last Twilight movie, the blogs and tweets had quieted down, and there was no mainstream media interest in vampires. That was satisfying to her, because it allowed her to concentrate on trying to consolidate a directory of vampires in the Los Angeles metro area. She knew vampires were secretive, but they needed to trust that Josef had their best interests at heart when he wanted a complete list of who was living in his region. This required Beth to use her investigative skills to track down the vampires and convince them to allow her to have their addresses and emails. She was successful for the most part, persuading them that their personal information would only be used in case of emergency. She enjoyed the detective work, it reminded her of working for Buzzwire, and she relished the chance to make a difference for her new community.

She got a call from reception in the main lobby that Sofia Harrison was here to see her.

Sofia entered her office, looking flushed and excited. Beth could smell Ewan on the human, and knew he had bitten her recently.

"Hi, Beth. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Beth smiled, "No, not at all."

Sofia sat down across from Beth's desk. "I just wanted to tell you that Ewan is going to turn me this weekend."

Beth wasn't surprised, and said, "I'm so happy for you."

Sofia was nearly bouncing off the chair in excitement. "I'm happy, too." Then she settled down and looked at Beth seriously. "I hope I'm not intruding, but I wanted to ask you some questions. I—I'd ask Simone, but I don't know her as well as you and…"

"You want to know what to expect," Beth answered for her.

"Yes."

"Well, my turning wasn't exactly planned, but—"

Sofia put her hand to her mouth. "Oh no, I forgot. Please forgive me," she said, turning red with embarrassment.

Beth smiled, "Its okay."

"It's just that you and Mick seem so perfectly suited for each other, and…"

For the first time, Beth reached out with her vampire power to try to calm the woman, and was pleased that it seemed to work. "My turning wasn't planned, but it worked out all right in the end. I think that's because Mick and I were heading in that direction and it would have happened eventually."

Sofia sat back, relived, and feeling calmer. "I don't want to bring back bad memories."

"Nothing with Mick is a bad memory," Beth grinned. "I'm happy and so is he, at least when I stay out of trouble." She looked at Sofia shrewdly, "You wanted to know about turnings?"

"Yes. Ewan told me a little, but I wanted to know what will happen."

"Hasn't Ewan explained everything?"

"Yes, but I wanted to know from someone who was recently turned."

"Oh, well." Beth paused a moment to collect her thoughts. Sofia was much like her, wanting information to be prepared.

"When Ewan bites you during sex," Beth looked at Sofia, and the human nodded. "He stops then, right?"

"Yes," she said, blushing.

"When he turns you, he won't stop. You'll feel like you're fading away, even though it's sexual and thrilling."

Sofia was rapt in her attention to Beth's words. "Then what?"

"You will feel satiated and willing to die, but you must do what he commands and take his blood."

"He told me I had to drink his blood, but will I be able to?" she asked, slightly anxious.

"Listen to what he tells you, that's the important thing. That's your lifeline. No matter what happens, listen to Ewan, and he will make sure you pass over."

"What happens then? Does it hurt?" Sofia asked in a whisper.

"No, it's painless. While the vampire virus forms in your system you become unconscious, and when you wake, you'll be vampire."

"He told me that, but I needed to hear it from someone who's gone through it."

"You'll be very attached to him," Beth smiled remembering ripping off Mick's clothes at Josef's house. "There will be lots of sex," Beth allowed her fangs to come out. "And that's okay."

Sofia looked at her, then smiled. "I think I'll like that."

"It's totally natural," Beth nodded. "He'll teach you how to be around humans and work with your new abilities."

"I've known about vampires since I was a teenager when my mother thought I could handle the information. I never thought I'd want to become one. But being with Ewan has shown me that having an immortal life can give you opportunities to help people and continue to learn."

Beth felt Sofia's sincerely, but had to say what she was thinking. "Do you only want to be a vampire because of Ewan?"

Sofia knew what was behind Beth's question. "I've thought about that. Yes, I want to be with Ewan, but I also know about the possibilities of an extended life and what I would do with it. I want, I've always wanted to make a difference. My father was a fireman and died trying to save people from a fire. He wanted to help people and so do I. The opportunity to live forever gives me the chance to learn new things, technology, maybe medicine, who knows? My mother was a nurse for a long time and perhaps I could study medicine for vampires."

"Then I think you're making the right decision. Remember, you'll feel out of control for a while, and some things will frustrate you, but you have a sire that will make sure you get the training you need. Don't be afraid, just trust in Ewan. He's a good man."

Sofia's eyes sparkled with tears. "Thank you, Beth. I know he'll take care of me."

"I know he will, too. After your turning, we'll come and visit. You won't be able to be around humans for a while and you're a social person, you'll want to see people." Beth smiled, "We'll get a vampire party set up so you can get acclimated to the community."

"Thank you. I know Ewan will appreciate the help. I'm not perfect and I hope he doesn't get annoyed with me."

"Not a chance," Beth responded, standing up. "Have him call us if there's anything we can do to help."

"Okay," Sofia said, and sighed. "The next time I see you, I'll be a vampire."

"You'll be great," Beth said. Sofia left and Beth had a little bit of regret that her own turning hadn't been romantic or planned. Then she thought of Mick and she pulled out her phone.

"_Hi, baby,"_ he said in his sexy voice.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"_Just some paperwork, why?"_

"I was missing you and wondered if I should get off work early," Beth said in a low voice.

"_Oh yeah?"_ Mick heard the undertone in her voice, and his desire swelled. _"Why don't you come up to the roof? I'll have some blood and champagne waiting." _

Beth smiled to herself. They hadn't been on the roof of his building since the night he kissed her, really kissed her for the first time. "I'll be home as soon as I can," she said.

"_Good,"_ he growled.

She hung up and started packing up her things, she could hardly wait to get home to her vampire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ewan had everything in place. He had extra blood in the fridge, and had told the concierge at his condo that he wasn't to be disturbed for at least a week. He'd told Josef about the turning and promised to call once Sofia was safely a vampire. She'd brought over clothes, and he'd had a double-wide freezer installed the day before. It took up most of the space in his small freezer room, but it would have to do. He was thinking after Sofia was turned, they should look into moving to a larger place. He had hundreds of years of investments, so money wasn't a problem and he knew Josef would assist them to find a suitable residence. But before he made a decision, he'd have to talk to Sofia.

Just that thought warmed his vampire heart. For the first time in his seven hundred years, he would have someone else to worry about, and he wanted Sofia to be a full partner in their relationship.

Sofia had spent yesterday with her mother, and they went out and had lunch and talked. Maureen was supportive, because Ewan and assured her that he loved Sofia and would take care of her daughter. Sofia had arranged with Ben and Simone to take a leave of absence from her job, and they'd hired a former freshie to take over for the time Sofia wouldn't be able to be around humans. Ewan admired Sofia's concern about her job, and he wanted her to keep working for the law firm as long as she liked.

The night before, they'd spent some time with Megan and Ben, and Ben was also encouraging. Even though his turning had been emergent, he related how he had settled in as a vampire and how it had changed his thinking and goals. He mentioned that he was going to talk to Josef about a more formal way of dispensing justice in the vampire community.

Ewan and Sofia thought that could be a good thing, since the only law was established by the Cleaners. Ben knew Megan appreciated his viewpoint, and was pleased that Ewan thought it a good idea also. They'd spent the rest of the time talking about what Sofia might want to do after she was a vampire.

Ewan heard the key in the lock. His mouth went dry as he thought of what the evening would bring. He hoped he wouldn't let her down.

He went into the living room, and saw his dark-haired angel smiling at him.

"I'm here," she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plane ride seemed to take forever. Coraline had chartered a jet to take her and Lance's body back to France. They had to stop in New York to refuel, but then they were off across the Atlantic. She'd replenished her blood supply and was the only passenger on the plane. There were no attendants which was both good and bad, as there were no distractions. There was also no freezer, and Coraline had to consume more blood than normal to offset the absence of sleep. Unfortunately, the lack of diversion allowed her to focus on Lance and all the memories that brought.

She'd spoken to Henri again, and she told him as much as she knew about their brother's death. Henri said he would find out what he could before she arrived. There would be a ceremony at the tomb where all the human and vampire Duvalls were interred. She knew Henri would want justice for Lance, but what could he do? The family was blocked from entering the United States without written permission from the Council. It seemed unlikely that the Council would allow any of her brothers' permission. That left only her, as she was the only one that was not named in the edict.

A cold chill entered her soul. She had no compunction about killing Josef Kostan. She'd met him many years ago, but he meant nothing to her. It was Mick that slashed at her heart. Mick had been there at her old house—did he bring Beth with him to destroy Lance? The pain of Mick's rejection tore at her, and her love for him warred with her desire for vengeance.

The pilot announced their descent into the Orly, and she knew her brothers would be there to welcome her. She wanted her family now. She needed to talk to Henri and mourn her dead.

She came down the steps of the plane and saw her five brothers waiting, all in somber black. The cargo hold opened and the coffin slid noiselessly onto a cart. A hearse was ready to receive the body, and the door slammed shut when it was in place.

Henri came up to Coraline, and kissed her on both cheeks. "Welcome home, sister. I'm sorry you have had such a sorrowful burden to bear. But you are home now, and it's been too long."

Coraline's anguish caused her to put her arms around her favorite brother, and he hugged her to him.

"Come," Henri said. "We will see Lance given his due by the family, then we will talk. We have much to discuss."

He led her to a large limonene and silently, the Duvall family left, with the hearse following.

TBC

_**I hope this chapter didn't bounce around too much, but I wanted to get in some other things before Coraline got to France. Next, what will the Duvalls do about Lance's death. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I think my posting last week didn't get sent out. So, if you didn't read, please go back and enjoy Chapter 17. Now, Coraline gets back to France and finds out the whole story~~~~~~~**_

Chapter 18

The crypt was dark and damp, but none of the vampires noticed. Several weak candles provide some light which was not needed. Coraline stood with her brothers and mourned the loss of the eldest of their clan. The smell of death pervaded the space, but it was a familiar scent to the vampires. They kept to their tradition and all wore unadorned white to honor the death of their brother.

Henri stood at the head of the coffin, and uttered the words spoken at each Duvall's death, vampire or human.

"We gather now to mourn one of our family in death, whether or not by natural causes. We proclaim a solemn oath that any being who caused this death will pay by our hand. We, the last of the Bourbon blood line, will seek retribution in the name of our ancestors. Our brother, Lance, will not be forgotten. Just as our sire, Philippe, nephew to the Sun King is not forgotten, so shall it be with our blood kin."

Henri intoned with words, and Coraline could not help the tears the oath brought. Lance, along with their sire, had survived centuries to ensure their family would continue. His death, only a decade after their sire, was a blow to them all.

They filed out of the stone building, making their way back through the woods to their castle. They had kept their property undeveloped, even with the outskirts of Paris surrounding them. The vampires, clad in ghostly white, gathered in the drawing room of the old castle. It had been kept as it had been for almost two hundred years, with furniture that had been made during the reign of Louis XIV. Occasionally, the fabric was replaced and some guiding re-done, but it was the same as Coraline remembered down her long years as a vampire. Just being there gave her comfort that her family would endure.

Henri poured Napoleon brandy brought specially from the cellars for the occasion. They all raised their glasses.

"To our brother, Lance."

"To Lance," they repeated and downed the exquisite liquor.

Henri said, "Now I must speak with our sister."

Her brothers, Louis, Charles, Denis and Laurent, nodded at their new elder and left the room. Henri poured more of the brandy into Coraline's crystal balloon glass, as well as his own.

She moved to a settee, her white lace gown brushing the floor. She waited while Henri sat and composed himself.

"Tell me all you know of what happened in Los Angeles," Henri said.

Coraline took a sip of the brandy, setting aside the glass. "I don't know much, just what Mick told me. I related everything to you on the plane."

Henri knew Coraline had been in Las Vegas when the incident happened. "Why were you not at your house?"

She gave a small shrug. "I knew Lance was planning to kill Kostan and I thought it better to be out of the way."

"So you had no idea of his plan?"

"No, he didn't tell me." She could feel Henri's questions had a purpose, but she didn't feel he was angry with her.

Henri sighed, "I have a friend who is a Cleaner in San Francisco."

"A friend?" Coraline asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes, we were involved years ago, but she moved on. You know how it is."

She gave him a slight smile. All her brothers were ladies men, with the exception of Laurent, who was more interested in books than women.

"What did she tell you?"

Henri leaned forward. "She was able to talk to a friend of hers in the Los Angeles Cleaners. I know what happened to Lance."

Coraline sat up, girding herself for the news. She didn't want to hear, but knew she must.

"Somehow, Kostan knew Lance was at your old house. He mounted an attack during the day when most of his men were in their freezers. He brought a large contingent of fighters, and they disabled most of Lance's men, and some died, but Lance evaded them. He found his way to the cars that brought Kostan's crew. Two vampires were there, a man and woman, blocking his escape."

Coraline took a larger sip of brandy. This was new to her, and she feared to hear the rest.

"Lance engaged the older male, but the woman tried to attack him. He injured her, and was about to get away in one of their vehicles when Kostan found him."

She was riveted, wondering if the female was Beth. She said, "Go on."

"Your ex-husband was there, along with his _chienne_ wife," Henri said with derision. "Kostan and our brother fought with blades, and Lance was injured. He was on the ground when St. John's wife shot him three times in the head with silver."

Coraline gasped and looked at her brother in shock. "Beth killed Lance?"

"Apparently so," Henri responded. She could feel his anger, but Henri was always more controlled than their elder brother.

"I—I didn't know any of that."

Henri sat back, crossing his arms. "I thought not. Now the question is; what shall we do about it?"

Coraline shook her head. "I don't know. None of you can go to America, and Kostan has his region secure."

Henri stood up, and poured more brandy. "Yes, I know. Lance's temper always got the better of him. If he hadn't been obsessed with Kostan and getting that formula back…."

"What formula?" Coraline frowned.

"He was working with that Swiss doctor who tried to remake the cure. The doctor came up with a formula that could allow vampires to tolerate the sun."

"Really?" She said, surprised.

"Yes, and when Lance tried to kill Kostan in Geneva, it went wrong and Kostan got away with the formula. Lance was furious and swore to destroy Kostan and recover the stolen information."

Coraline sat back, thinking it sounded like something Lance would do. "Is the formula valuable?"

Henri snorted, "Of course. We could make millions on it, but Kostan has it now. I doubt even if we could kill him we would be able to get it back."

"Do you want to kill Kostan?"

"I want revenge for Lance," Henri replied with gritted teeth.

Coraline sat back and thought a few moments. "My dearest, you've always been my favorite brother. You supported me when Philippe punished me for Mick, and helped me when Lance staked me and brought me home."

Now Henri smiled. "You and I were the different ones. We don't care about power or money, we just want to live our lives without restraint."

"I know," she replied. "You understood when I turned Mick, and tried to help our sire to understand. I haven't forgotten that."

Henri sat down and took her cool hand in his own. "_Mon cher_, do you still want Mick? He has treated you horribly."

She shifted uncomfortably. "He doesn't want me, he has his new wife." Coraline kept back the tears saying it brought. "I know I should let it go, but I can't."

Henri nodded, knowingly. "It must be painful for you, _mon soeur_. I would willingly risk myself to take his head."

She shook off the emotion. Now was not the time to be mired in regrets. She'd thought about this the whole flight back to France. "I don't want to lose you, too. But if you want revenge on Kostan, I know how to do it."

He looked at her with interest and she felt his respect, "How?"

She smiled. Of all her brothers, Henri treated her as an equal, valuing her abilities. "You want to damage Kostan, and I want to hurt Mick. It's simple. Go after the ones they love. Kostan married a woman he recently turned. Mick married the one I brought into his life as a child. But you can't force your way in with an army. Kostan has his region sewn up, and no one will move against him. He has eyes everywhere and the Cleaners on his side. You need someone who can move without suspicion."

"You, my dear?" Henri gave her a sly smile.

"With some planning, I can destroy Kostan's woman, as well as Mick's." She couldn't bring herself to mention Beth's name.

"It wouldn't get us the formula," Henri mused.

"This is not about money or power, remember?" Coraline said, somewhat sharply.

"_O__ui, bien sûr_."

She looked at him. "Would that be enough for the family? To harm our enemies through loss of their loved ones?"

"It will be enough. And you are correct.We will not conquer Kostan by brute force. The family will be satisfied if you can make Kostan suffer."

"Let me think about what I will do." Coraline made her way to her old room, knowing she would be awake for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sofia changed into a nightgown, and Ewan led her to the bedroom. They had spent many nights there, and she felt comfortable in the surroundings. He was in a robe, and she admired his broad shoulders, and masculine body. She hoped she wouldn't disappoint him as a vampire.

He put her down on the bed. "Are you ready?" he asked. He fought to control his tenseness. In the past, he'd known vampires who had sired, but he had never done this before. He knew Sofia trusted him completely, but it was still a little unnerving.

Sofia looked up at him. "Yes, I'm ready. Beth said I should listen and do whatever you tell me."

He smiled slightly. "Beth is a wise woman. You know I'll never do anything to hurt you, my darlin'. His accent came out more when he was emotional, and Sofia loved the soft burr of his speech. She bared her neck, and glanced at him with a grin.

"Let's get going, I'm dying to be a vampire."

He smirked at her small joke, and suddenly he relaxed, knowing that everything would be fine.

"I'm going to bite you and then you have to take my blood. Don't forget that. I'll help you, but you must do as I say."

She nodded, and the belief in her eyes gave him the strength to continue. He licked her neck, and found the right spot. He bit down, taking her blood. It was ecstasy for him, reeling in her love and trust as he drank her life into him.

Sofia felt herself drawn into Ewan, giving herself to him in the most profound way. She weakened, losing feeling in her body. Her eyes closed, and she barely heard Ewan saying, "Drink Sofia, take my blood." She felt liquid pooling in her mouth and she swallowed. It had a metallic taste, but wasn't disgusting. Soon she craved the flavor of it, and grabbed at his arm, trying to get more. She heard Ewan say "That's enough, love."

She laid back and everything went black.

Ewan watched Sofia, wiping the blood from around her mouth. She wasn't breathing, and he knew he had to wait for her to wake. He didn't know how long they stayed on the bed but finally she moved a little, then opened her eyes. They were crystal silver, and he saw her fangs as she licked her lips.

"Ewan?" She said roughly, her voice raspy.

"Yes, darlin' I'm here."

Sofia knew her senses would be skewed but she didn't expect the sensory overload, and emotional roller coaster. She grabbed at him, "Ewan, help me." she begged.

"It's all right, I'm right here." He pulled her up to a sitting position, and gave her his wrist. On instinct, her fangs found a vein and she bit deeply. Ewan bore the pain of her frenzied, inexperienced bite, and after a minute disengaged her from his arm. He was so relieved to see her transformation, he didn't care about anything else.

"Come on, darlin' I have something for you," he said in a calming voice.

His blood dripped from her mouth, and he found a container of fresh blood he'd put by the bed. Sofia drank it down. She knew what it was, but it satisfied her craving, and she dropped back down to the bed.

All her senses seemed twisted, and she kept her eyes closed. She put her arms out and felt for him. He held her and his scent made her feel safe.

"Everything's so strange," she whispered.

"I know," he reassured her. "Soon you'll be better, but now you need to rest." He picked her up and carried her to the freezer. He stripped off her nightgown and settled her in the cold container. "Sleep now, love," he said. She gave a small smile, her eyes still closed before she fell into vampire sleep.

Ewan shut the freezer lid, and quickly found his cell phone. He wanted be with Sofia, but he had to give Megan and Sofia's mother a quick call to let them know everything was all right before he joined his fledgling in cold oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben and Megan had been waiting for Ewan's call, and she was startled by the phone's ring. She answered quickly, listening, then smiling she hung up and looked at Ben.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

She knew Ben heard the call but said, "Yes, Sofia came through the turning, and is asleep."

Ben took her in his arms. He knew how nervous Megan had been about her brother. If Sofia hadn't made the transition, Ewan would have been devastated, and Ben was glad for Megan and her brother.

"See? I told you it would be all right. If Beth and I made it through an unplanned turning, I knew Sofia would be fine."

Megan snuggled into Ben's embrace and sighed. "I know, I was just worried."

He handed her the phone, "Why don't you call Josef. He'll want to know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clack of the billiard balls was the only sound besides Josef's low chuckle. "Let's see you get out of this one."

Mick chalked his cue, and bent over the green expanse of the table in Josef's game room to try a shot he knew he couldn't make. He and Beth were spending the evening, and their wives were downstairs. Josef had challenged Mick to a game of eight ball and the ladies encouraged them to enjoy themselves. Mick undershot and the cue ball went wide.

"Mick, my man, that was a rotten shot. Good thing we're not playing for blood," Josef exclaimed gleefully.

Accepting the comment, Mick smiled. "Yeah, it's been too long since I've played. Don't get enough practice and there's no room for a pool table at the loft."

"Excuses, excuses…." Josef smirked.

"How about we play some poker? I'm sure I could take your money with that," Mick rejoined.

Before Josef could respond, his cell phone rang. It was his private number and he saw it was Megan calling.

Mick leaned on his cue stick while he heard Megan tell Josef about Sofia's successful turning.

Josef hung up and looked at Mick. "I'm glad it went well."

"Me too," Mick said, smiling.

Josef looked at his friend and was pleased that Mick didn't seem to have any qualms about sofia's turning. He knew at one time Mick would have been opposed to turning a human, for whatever reason. Now that he was settled with Beth, many of Mick's demons had dissipated. His friend was becoming the vampire Josef knew he could be.

"Let's find our wives," Josef suggested. They left the game room, heading downstairs where they heard female laughter.

Simone and Beth were in the lounge, having drinks and talking about possible vacation destinations. Both Simone and Beth decided they needed a vacation to make up for their aborted honeymoon.

Simone said, "Did you win, honey?"

"The game was interrupted, but I was kicking Mick's ass."

Beth looked at her husband speculatively. "I shouldn't suggest it, but maybe you need to spend more time at the pool hall."

Mick sat down next to Beth, pulling her onto his lap. "What other wife would say that?" he asked, kissing her with a grin.

"I just heard from Megan," Josef said. "Sofia's turning went smoothly, and she's our newest tribe member."

Both ladies smiled, and Beth commented, "She's going to be great as a vampire."

"I think so too," Simone added.

Josef broke out some champagne from the fridge and pour flutes for them all. They gave a toast to their friend.

"Oh, by the way," Josef started, "I had the Cleaners check and Coraline flew out last night with Lance. She's back in France by now."

Beth sat back with a feeling of relief. "I hope she stays there," she muttered.

They all heard her, and Simone frowned. "Josef, how do you know all those Duvall brothers won't come over here for revenge?"

Josef smiled, "Because, my darling wife, I have a very good detection system."

"What do you mean?" Beth demanded.

Josef glanced at Mick, who shrugged. "It's not me, or at least not all me," Mick commented.

"If a bunch of vamps come to town, they need blood and freezers. After my old partner tried to kill me last year, I got hold of all the companies who manufacture freezers. There are only a few and I and made arrangements for them to tell me if more than three freezers are being shipped to LA at one time. There are only a half dozen vamp-friendly hotels in the LA area, and they'll let me know if there is an influx of unknown vampires."

Beth nodded, impressed.

"As for the blood, the Cleaners know if anyone is draining humans, and the blood suppliers will alert the Cleaners if anyone starts buying more than a normal amount of blood." Josef smirked. "I learn from the past."

Beth nodded. "That's a good idea."

"Of course, Blondie, I only have good ideas."

Beth gave a fake grimace, knowing that Josef used the nickname as a term of endearment. "I'm still going to finish my list of all the vampires in the metro area. Since we have most of our blood supply under control, a lot of the vampires here are willing to give me their contact information once they know it's for their own protection."

The others nodded in agreement.

Simone said, "You've done a great job with that, Beth."

"I just want to keep us all safe," Beth said. "I don't want to move if we don't have to."

Mick held her close on his lap. He had grown up in Los Angeles, as had Beth. He knew her hometown meant a lot to her and he would do anything to let her stay where she felt comfortable.

Josef poured them more champagne. "Yeah, I've gotten used to the smog and heat here."

"C'mon, Josef," Simone said. "You've been here over fifty years. I've been here all my life both undead and as a vampire and I'm in no hurry to go anywhere."

Josef held up his hands. "Okay, I understand. I have no plans on leaving anytime soon."

"Good," Simone said, smiling at her husband. "Just so you understand."

Josef looked at Mick. "Geez, when did we get so pussy-whipped?"

Mick gave him a half-smile, the one that Beth loved. "I don't know, man. Just go with it, our lives will be simpler."

They all took a drink from of their champagne, and Josef said, "So, you ladies were talking about a vacation?"

TBC

_**Now Sofia has been turned, but what will Coraline do? She wants Simone and Beth dead, but will she go after Mick? Thank you for reading, and I really appreciate all who comment**__. _


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thanks to all of you who commented on the story, I appreciate all of you! Now, more about Coraline's plans, and what's happening with our LA vamps.**_

Chapter 19

The weather in Paris was overcast and dull, and it matched how Coraline felt. She looked out the window at the misty rain as it coated the grass and trees and still felt sad about Lance. She'd spoken to Henri about getting revenge against Josef Kostan, and he agreed. Since then, their other four brothers had been told, and there was disagreement among them. Most of them wanted to go confront Kostan themselves, and it took Henri quite a while to regain order.

Coraline sighed, and let the lace curtain drop back over the window. She turned back to her brothers, who continued to argue.

"I say we just go over there, find Kostan and kill him," Charles said with a snarl.

"Haven't you listened to anything Coraline has said?" Henri asked, exasperated. "She was there, just weeks ago, and she knows the area well. Kostan has increased his security lately because of others who have threatened him. He has the Cleaners, as well as his own private forces behind him."

Coraline moved to her brother, "Charles," she said softly, "I would agree if this was just another vampire, but Kostan is more than two hundred years older than us, and he has infinite amounts of power and money. I couldn't bear to lose any more brothers."

Charles felt her concern and looked at her shamefaced, "I didn't meant to worry you, _mon cher_. I'm just frustrated we cannot seek revenge, as is our right."

"Coraline has told us of her plan to make Kostan suffer. She can go to America, and can stay in Los Angeles without suspicion. Her ex-husband has some trust in her, and won't be expecting her to move against them."

Coraline almost winced when she heard Mick referred to as an 'ex.' She smiled bravely at her brothers. "I know how to get to Mick's wife," the word stuck in her throat. "I will get Kostan's woman with her in a place where they cannot get away and kill them both."

She said it without trepidation. Coraline knew Mick would never be hers again, and it didn't matter now if Mick hated her. It was time to end what she started more than fifty years ago. Mick would stay a vampire, but Coraline would make sure he stayed one alone, without Beth.

"Will you be able to do this, sister?" Louis asked.

Henri put his arm around Coraline. "Of course she will. We have trained her, have we not? She is skillful with a blade and the two women are fledgling vampires."

Her brothers nodded, and she felt their approval. She straightened, relishing their respect. In a family of male vampires they rarely listened to her views, and considered her to be subservient to their wishes.

"But she won't be alone," Henri continued. "I'm sending Luc with her." Luc was the smartest and most fearless of their security team. "He speaks English, and will guard our sister from harm."

Once again, the brothers nodded in agreement and Coraline took heart from their support.

"I am worried," Laurent said. He had worked with Lance on the family finances, although their elder brother hadn't given him complete access. Lance had been concerned recently because many of their investments seemed to be in a downturn. Now Laurent was responsible and he was nervous. "Our investments have been dwindling, and I am troubled. Lance handled everything, and I don't know how to put it right."

Henri turned to Laurent. "Is it serious?"

"It could be. I do not have the expertise to analyze everything. I think we must turn to a human firm to find out where we stand."

Henri paced a moment, then said, "Do what you must to ensure our security. I put it in your hands, Laurent."

The younger vampire gulped and said, "Of course, I will do my best."

"Good. Then we are agreed that Coraline will go to Los Angeles and take care of the women."

"_Oui,"_ they said, and each gave a kiss to their sister before leaving the room. It was past midnight and their human ladies were waiting to feed them.

Coraline looked at Henri, who had not left with the others. "Is there something else?"

"Yes, my sweet. You must tell me all you know about Kostan and his habits."

"Why?"

Henri dissembled. "I want to brief Luc on what he might come up against. He's never been to America, and I want him to be prepared."

"Of course," Coraline responded. It made sense to her. She didn't know that Henri had his own reasons, and didn't care whether or not she could kill the women.

She told him what she knew about Josef's schedule, his office and home in the hills. It gratified her that Henri was so interested in her opinion and was giving her the regard she not had often from her brothers.

Finally, he said, "You must be tired, _mon cher_. Seek out refreshment and go to your freezer. We will consolidate your plans tomorrow night."

"_Oui, d'accord_." Coraline left the drawing room, heartened by Henri's faith in her.

After she'd gone, Henri poured himself another dose of the exquisite Napoleon brandy and sat down to contemplate. He hoped Coraline would be able to kill the women that belonged to their enemies. But it didn't matter much to Henri if she succeeded. He had his own plan for taking out Kostan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, everything is so intense," Sofia cried, looking out the UV protected window of Ewan's condo.

Ewan put his arm around Sofia, and she leaned into him. She'd been a vampire for a whole week, and was enjoying every minute. Time spread out before her, and she was thrilled that Ewan wanted her with him for eternity.

Ewan was more content that he ever remembered, even when he was human in the cramped monastery when the thought that would be his life. Sofia's joy in being a vampire, and wanting to spend her life with him made him feel complete. He wanted to show her everything that a vampire could be, and he knew she would be a willing student. Not that she would be passive, he knew she was too much a modern a woman for that, but she would learn and grow with him.

She glanced up at him, smiling. "There's so much I want to do."

"I know darlin' but one step at a time. You need to get on your feet, and then be around humans so you can see your mother, and go back to work."

She was overwhelmed by what she felt from Ewan, his love for her and how he knew she needed to be useful. "Yes, of course. I'm just enjoying being with you right now," she said, smiling up at him.

He felt his desire for her, and kissed her, as she melded herself to him. She gave in to her fledging need for him, and kissed him back, her fangs coming down. He picked her up and headed for their bedroom, grateful he had found the woman who would make his future life worth living.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick frowned over some papers and pictures spread on his desk. He scented Beth coming in and looked up.

"Busy?" she asked.

"No, just working a case," he replied.

Beth came and bent over his shoulder, her nearness sending tingles through his body. He re-focused on the information in front of him.

"What do you have?"

"A missing teenager. Her parents went to the police, but they told them she probably ran away."

Beth nodded and said, "The police won't do anything, so the parents came to you." She knew Mick had a soft spot for kids in distress. "Do you think she ran away?"

He sat back and shook his head. "According to her parents, she wanted to be a model and was obsessed with the fashion industry. She was a good student and planned to sign up with an agency when she graduated high school."

Beth examined the picture of a pretty blond with perfect cheekbones and a winsome smile. "So what do you think?" Beth knew Mick's instincts were good and she wanted to draw that out.

"There are plenty of phony agents who would take advantage of a young girl. Most of them are in the porno business. They guarantee modeling jobs, but coerce the girls to pose semi-nude or even in sex movies. They keep them almost prisoners, and promise them big money, but they never deliver. Sometimes they kill them to keep them quiet." Mick had seen this sort of thing in the long years he'd spent in LA. It was a magnet for hopeful models or aspiring actresses who wanted to become famous.

"Where will you start?"

"I know a few guys that might know something," Mick responded.

Beth leaned closer into his neck and kissed and nibbled his ear. "Can I help?" she asked, softly.

Mick reigned in the vampire that Beth always brought to the surface. Her absolute belief in him always made him grateful that she loved him. He turned and pulled her down on his lap, kissing her soundly.

It was a few minutes before the stopped, neither needing to come up for air. Beth wiggled on Mick's lap, and his eyes silvered and his fangs raked her neck. "You're distracting me from work," he said thickly.

Beth gave him a seductive smile, "It's your fault for being so damned irresistible."

He snorted, giving her a smile as she stood up. Beth perched on the edge of his desk. "So what can I do to help with this missing girl?"

Mick's lust receded, and he couldn't fault that Beth cared about humans. He was pleased she wanted to help.

After a moment, he replied, "I'm going to interview her friends and find out if she talked about anyone who could help her in the modeling business."

"Good idea. Sometimes girls don't tell their parents everything."

"Yeah, I'm going to their house tomorrow to go through her room."

"Oh, I'd like to come," Beth said, excited.

"Can you get off work?"

She waved that away. "I don't have to be there until after sundown, so I can go with you in the afternoon."

"I have an appointment to go to the house in the afternoon," Mick admitted.

"See, then it works out fine," she smiled.

"Yes, but it means we'll have to get to bed earlier than usual."

"Oh, Mr. St. John, is that an invitation?"

"Hell yes," he growled, scooping her up and going through the office door into their loft, and zipping her upstairs at vampire speed. Beth just hung on and grinned into his chest as they headed toward the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rains were hitting southern California, and the air was cleaned by the persistent drizzle. Josef Kostan always enjoyed this time of year, even if it brought mudslide danger to some areas. His home in the hills was built on one of the rocky outcrops in the upper canyons, so it was safe from the weather. He put down the papers he'd been studying when he saw Simone enter the office. Her smile warmed him and he growled, "Hey, beautiful."

She came over to him, gave him a kiss. "Hi, baby. I hope I'm not interrupting."

Josef sat back, admiring her lithe figure and auburn hair. She was dressed casually, since it was a weekend and she didn't have any client appointments.

"I was just finishing with the Sri Lanka deal. I bought the mine consortium, which will really piss off the Chinese."

Simone looked at him questioningly. "Did you want to make them mad?"

"No, not particularly," he shrugged. "They were trying to low-ball the price so they could get control. The mine is the only source of income for several towns around it. My agents told me they were planning on reducing wages to squeeze more profits. I'll keep the worker's pay the same but modernize the processing." He picked up one of the papers on his desk. "In two years, we'll break even and then be operating at a 27% profit, and the locals can keep their standard of living."

Simone knew Josef wouldn't appreciate her admiration for taking care of the people who worked the mines, so she said, "It sounds like a good investment."

He felt her loving thoughts, and cleared his throat. She always saw through him, and he didn't mind that she knew about his altruism. But he would die the true death before he let anyone else find out.

"How are things with the law office?" he asked, changing the subject.

Simone told him of a few of their current cases, none of which were very dramatic. Some contracts and mergers, with their vampire clients, but they had gained a fair amount of human customers mostly due to Ben Talbot's reputation.

There was a buzz on Josef's intercom and his assistant's voice said, "Mr. Kostan, Ms. Vargas would like to see you if you are available."

"Yes, of course. Send her in." He stood up, buttoning the jacket on his Armani suit. Simone went around to the bar, and rummaged in the refrigerator to find some blood for their guest.

Sonora came into the office, smiling hello to both Josef and Simone.

"Would you like a drink?" Josef asked, smoothly.

"That would be nice. Half and half with scotch, if you have it."

Simone said, fine. "Josef?"

"I'll have one, too."

Simone prepared the glasses, and handed one to Josef and Sonora. "Is this private? I can get back to my office, if you like."

"No, no," Sonora said. "I just wanted to let Josef know about my research."

Simone finished making her drink, and took a seat next to Sonora.

"What have you found?" Josef asked.

Sonora took a sip and replied, "I've gone over everything again. I told you that fraud in Geneva was premature in saying the formula would work."

"Yes," Josef nodded.

"I've tested a few other botanicals with what he had, and there's no way to make it work on a permanent basis."

Josef was disappointed. Being able to stay in the sun would have been a huge boon for vampires. Sonora felt his regret, and said, "However, I think I can get it to work temporarily."

"What do you mean?" Simone asked.

Sonora smiled. "The problem has to do with changing our blood enough to accept UV rays. Unfortunately, the virus that makes us vampires alters our DNA and therefore, rejects anything trying to change it. I believe I've come up with something that will mask the blood enzymes and allow us to be in the sun for a short time."

"How short?" Josef asked.

"I don't know until I've completed my studies. I wasn't sure I could even get it to do that much, but now I think it could be workable. I still have to experiment, and once I complete the formula, I'll have to test it."

Josef got up and started to pace, as was his habit when thinking. "We could get volunteers, as long as it won't endanger them."

Sonora said, "On paper, I don't think it will. But, I'll need some vampires to donate blood to use for testing. I've tried it on my own, but I need different samples. I believe it will have a short-term effect, perhaps only a few hours."

Simone was pleased. "It's not what we hoped, but it could still be useful."

"All right," Josef commented, "I'll get all the vamps in the office to come down to your lab and give some blood. Will that be enough?"

Sonora finished her drink. "Yes, if I test on a variety of blood and the results are the same, then I'll feel more comfortable."

"Fine. I'll get Deborah to arrange for my staff to see you in the next few nights."

"Thank you." Sonora stood up and started to leave.

"And don't think about testing the formula on yourself," Josef ordered.

Sonora stopped in mid-stride, and turned to look at him sharply. _How did he know?_ she thought to herself.

Josef appreciated she was a scientist who would pursue a problem to the end, even if it meant risking herself to see it through. "I can't afford to lose a good researcher," he said. "I know you want to finish the project, but we can find volunteers for you. Besides, if something happened to you, I don't want to answer to Gerald."

Sonora stood stock still, and finally nodded. "Very well, I will do as you say."

Simone felt the tension between them, and went to Sonora. "I'm sure Gerald would agree, don't you think?"

"Yes," Sonora gave a small smile. "I need to get home now. Good night."

She left, and Simone went to Josef and put her arms around him. "Hmmm, going home sounds like a good idea."

Josef could feel it was getting on toward dawn and smiled in agreement. "Let's go, babe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across a continent and an ocean, Henri Duvall sat at his desk, reading an email with satisfaction.

He and his brothers had escorted Coraline to the airport earlier in the evening, with her promise that she would keep in close contact with Henri. He knew Luc would protect her with his life, so he wasn't worried about her plan to kill the two women. In fact, it would be a suitable diversion for what Henri had planned.

In spite of Laurent's concern about finances, Henri knew they were still a very rich family. They definitely had enough to employ the assassin that Henri had just hired.

TBC

_**Looks like Henri isn't leaving everything in Coraline's hands after all. Next, will Coraline or Henri succeed in their plans? Thanks for all your support and I appreciate your reading and reviewing. **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thanks for your patience, work has been intense lately and taking all my time. Now, Coraline puts her plan into action~~~~~**_

Chapter 20

Beth looked around the bedroom of the girl Mick was trying to find. They'd met with the parents, and her heart went out to the couple, whose only child was missing. Mick was downstairs, trying to console them.

Beth found a diary, surprised that in this cell phone age, a teenager would still keep something so prosaic. There was nothing else of interest to be seen so she went downstairs to join her husband and the girl's parents.

"Emily wouldn't have left without saying anything," her mother said tearfully. "She was so focused on her studies, and she was going to get a scholarship at UCLA, and was planning on modeling part-time."

Beth felt the woman's heartbreak and reached out to take the human's hand in her cool one. "We don't believe she ran away, Mrs. Wilson. I found a diary of Emily's upstairs. Did you know she kept one?"

Mrs. Wilson squeezed Beth's hand in appreciation. "Yes, I told her that keeping a written diary would be a good thing for later on when she wanted to see her own history and it's more personal. I thought it would be better than a computer. But, please take her computer if it will be useful. She has her cell phone with her, but she's not answered our calls."

Beth nodded. "We have the ability to trace her phone, and we need to talk to her friends, and if you could give us their names…"

"Yes of course, anything you need," Mr. Wilson said. "You think she's all right?"

Mick didn't want to tell the couple what he thought might have happened to their daughter, but he said, "I hope so. My wife and I will do everything we can to get Emily back safe."

"Thank you both," Mrs. Wilson said, tears coming again. "We'll tell you whatever we can."

Beth questioned them about Emily's friends, and made note of the names. They left, promising to keep the sorrowing parents informed of their progress.

Mick and Beth had both donned sunglasses and got into the shaded confines of Mick's car quickly. He started it, and turned up the air conditioning to high, cooling them. He could feel Beth's sadness, and took her hand. "We'll find her."

"I know," she said, smiling at Mick wanly. "It just reminds me of…."

"What happened to you," he finished for her.

She shook herself to escape the memories. "Except I don't think any vampires are involved in this."

"You didn't scent anything unusual the house?" He asked.

"No, did you?"

Mick shook his head. "I think Emily left on her own, or was fooled into thinking she was going on a modeling assignment."

Beth was flipping through the diary, she had brought away with them. She skimmed quickly through the pages. "The last entries she made mentioned she had been contacted by someone."

"We have her computer, and I'll get Logan on her cell phone records."

Beth smiled at Mick. "This reminds me of when we found that young vampire going after the prostitutes."

"Yeah, you wouldn't stay in the car, even then."

"But at least I'm not offering you non-garlic chips."

Mick smirked, remembering their conversation.

She moved closer to him on the seat of the Benz. "And I still think 85 looks pretty good from where I'm sitting," she said with a little growl.

He felt her small hand caressing his thigh, and his jeans felt suddenly tight. "Sweetheart, I'm trying to drive here."

"Can't you multitask?" she asked sweetly, her hand moving toward his groin.

"No, I mean yes, but not when you're doing that."

Beth continued to stroke him, and he growled, "I'm heading back to the loft and you're going to pay for this."

"Oh, I hope so."

"We have to get—we have to get Logan onto the cell phone number and find out about her recent calls," Mick said, barely thinking.

Beth stopped her ministrations, and replied, "Yes, that would be the first thing."

Mick was relieved his wife had stopped tempting him, but as soon as he called Logan, all bets were off. It was just getting dark, but he planned to take her to bed and show her the consequences of her actions.

Mick tuned in on Beth's feelings. "You miss this, don't you?"

"Miss what?"

"When we were on cases together. The detective stuff."

Beth sighed and leaned back on the leather seat. "I suppose I do. When I was with Buzzwire, I was always on the run, finding stories and flushing out the bad guys." She looked up at his handsome profile. "Then I came across an exciting vampire and everything changed."

Mick put his arm around her, and pulled her close. "You can help me, if you want. You don't have to work for Josef." He felt her conflict and said, "I know he'd understand."

"He's depending on me."

"Well, how about once you have the vampire directory done, consider helping me part-time, and working for Josef on an as-needed basis."

Beth lit up, and said, "You want me to?"

"Of course, sweetheart. You're the best investigator I've come across."

"Oh, I think I'd like that. I should be done with the directory in a few months and then I'll work out something with Josef."

Mick didn't say anything as they drove though the darkening streets, content to be with each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coraline found herself again on a plane crossing the ocean. Her brother Louis prevailed upon a client to lend them the jet, so she could travel in comfort. Luc was a silent companion, but Coraline felt an unexpected safety in his presence.

She would have to stay at a hotel and consider her next move. She didn't want to tangle with the Cleaners about the state of her house in the hills. Asking about her house would be a good excuse to call Mick.

Coraline hardened her heart. She was going back to kill Beth and Simone. It didn't matter if Mick hated her after that. He had left her numerous times, and finally tried to killer all those years ago. Maybe if Mick suffered the same loss, it would ease the pain of his rejection.

She was deep in thought when the pilot announced they were landing at LAX. She looked around and Luc came over to her and held out his hand to help her up.

Standing up and squaring her shoulders, Coraline headed toward the exit of the plane. She had much to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick came into the loft to see Beth sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace, frowning over some files on her lap. As always, when he saw her, his heart lifted when she looked up and smiled.

Immediately, she sensed his discomfort. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked.

He sat next to her and said, "Coraline is back in town. She called me."

Beth frowned again. "What does she want?"

"Just to ask me about what happened up at the house. I told her to call the Cleaners and it should be in good shape."

"Does she want to stay there?"

Mick shook his head. "No, she said she's at one of the vamp hotels in town."

"Oh," Beth said, blankly. "How long is she staying?"

"She said she'd be going back to London soon, but wanted to finish up some work for her agency before she left."

"Well, that's good," Beth commented and put down the files, moving closer to Mick. "Did Coraline say anything about Lance?"

"She said they had a service in France, and then she changed the subject. I'm sure she didn't want to talk about it." Mick put his arm around his wife, and drew comfort from her closeness. They were quiet, enjoying each other's presence for a few minutes.

"So you don't think the Duvall's will be trying to come after us?" Beth asked.

"I don't think so," Mick said. "Coraline sounded distant, almost like a different person. Before she always wanted to know what I was doing and tried to get me to see her. This time, she seemed detached. Maybe she's finally realized I'm done with her."

Beth snuggled into Mick's side. "I hope so."

He kissed her on the head. "You never have to worry about that, sweetheart. I'm all yours."

"And I'm all yours," she replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coraline looked out the window of the suite she and Luc occupied in downtown Los Angeles. She'd spent the last few days completing her plans for the demise of the two women who were her targets. She'd talked to Mick and was sure she convinced him she had no interest in pursuing him as she had before. She'd spoken frequently to Henri in France, apprising him of her scheme, and he encouraged her. Luc was a silent shadow and she was surprised at his patience. She'd come to like the enforcer, appreciating his quiet ways and unquestioning loyalty. He had been with the family for over a hundred years, and treated her with the deference due her royal background.

Coraline refused to think about Mick, other than her desire to have him suffer as much as he hurt her. With Beth dead, he would be alone. Perhaps after a century or so, she might seek him out again. She would make him want her as much as he did when he was human.

Now she made sure everything was prepared. Their escape route was set, because Coraline knew the minute she killed the women, both Mick and Josef would be after her. She and Luc would drive to the Orange County airport and take a flight to Mexico City. From there, they could fly back to Europe via any number of routes. The luggage was already in the car that would take them to the airport.

Now all she waited for was a call from Luc. He had been watching Mick's building for the last few days, noting when Mick left and when he returned. Mick was usually gone several hours at a time. Sometimes Beth went with him, but not always. Coraline was waiting for Mick to leave Beth alone.

Her impatience got the better of her and she called Luc on her cell phone.

"_My lady?"_ Luc answered.

"Has he left yet?"

"_Non, madam_."

She made a quick decision. "I'm going to come over there now. I'll see you in a few minutes. Keep watching and call me when he goes."

"_Oui, madam."_

She left the hotel, and entered her waiting limousine. The vehicle pulled away from the curb and Coraline found the disposable cell phone she'd purchased. It was time to get Kostan's woman over to Mick's penthouse. She texted Simone Kostan. "_Hi, it's Beth. I'm using a burn phone, but come to the loft as soon as you can. Don't tell Mick or Josef. I'll let you know what's going on when you get here." _

She sent the message to Simone's cell number. Coraline smirked to herself. Josef wasn't the only one with talented techies to find personal cell numbers. She saw the car was approaching Mick's loft. Luc was standing a block away, half-hidden in a doorway. The limo stopped for him to get in.

"He just left, madam."

"Was the woman with him?"

"_Non_, madam."

Coraline smiled wickedly. "Good, now we have to wait for Kostan's wife to arrive." Coraline sat back in the limo seat. Her nerves were taut and each minute that passed seemed like an hour.

Finally, she looked at Luc and said, "I don't want to wait any longer. Mick may back anytime. You stay here and call me if you see Mick coming back."

Coraline got out of the car and went up the elevator to the penthouse floor.

Beth heard the door buzz and came downstairs from her office. She'd been catching up on some work since Mick told her he had needed to follow up some leads on the missing teen. She asked if he wanted her to go with him, but he said it was just leg work, and he'd be back in a couple of hours.

As Beth got closer to the door, she scented Coraline. _Damn_, what did _she_ want? Beth checked the camera over the door and saw it was indeed Mick's ex-wife. By now she knew that Coraline had scented her too, so there was no use pretending no one was at home. With a sigh, Beth opened the door.

The dark-haired vampire smiled at Beth, "Hello."

Beth leaned against the door, not letting Coraline pass. "Mick's not here right now."

Coraline shook her head and shrugged. "That's all right. If I could come in for a few minutes, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Beth frowned. "I'm kinda busy right now—"

"It will only take a minute and I'm leaving town later tonight."

With that inducement, Beth opened the door and Coraline passed into the loft. Coraline hardened herself against the overpowering scent of Mick, and focused on her plan. She slipped off her light coat, which showed her dressed in a loose silk shirt and slacks, with comfortable flats.

Beth closed the door, turning to Coraline. "What do you want?" As she looked across the room, she was shocked to see Coraline's eyes silvered and her long fangs out. Before she could move, Coraline sprang at her and pushed her against the closed metal door, holding her shoulders with fangs an inch from Beth's throat.

Beth's brain went on autopilot and instinctively she swept her foot against Coraline's legs, knocking the older vampire off balance. Beth jumped away to the other side of the room. "Stop this, Coraline," Beth ordered, gathering her thoughts.

Coraline laughed, her fangs still evident. "Oh no, you bitch. You're going to pay for my brother. I'm going to kill you and leave your body for Mick to find."

Beth felt the venom and hatred coming from Coraline, and cursed herself for being lulled into a thinking Coraline was harmless. "If you kill me, Mick and Josef will come after you."

With another laugh, Coraline edged closer, while Beth kept the furniture between them. "They'll never find me and I no longer care if Mick hates me. With you dead, he'll be alone, as he deserves."

Now Beth was afraid. Mick and Josef had trained her, but Coraline was hundreds of years older and had more power and strength. Beth continued to move around the room, trying to think of a way out. Since Donovan Shepard had broken into the loft, Mick had the skylights as well as the windows reinforced. No one could break in, and she couldn't get out.

Coraline kept herself between Beth and the door seeing that the younger vampire sought escape. Coraline reveled in the fear she felt from Beth, and lunged at her again, ripping Beth's chest with her talons, drawing blood, shredding her shirt. She grabbed at Beth, overturning a side table, and Beth moved toward the sofa.

The smell of blood seemed to enrage Coraline and she came at Beth again. This time Beth was ready and caught Coraline by surprise, tossing the brunette over her shoulder. "You _cheinne_," Coraline screamed, and flew across the room at vampire speed.

Suddenly Beth remembered the weapons she'd stashed around the loft. She rolled away as Coraline jumped toward her. Beth reached under the sofa cushion, desperately feeling for the silver machete hidden there. She touched the silver blade and pain shot through her arm, but then she found the wrapped handle, and pulled it out. Coraline was almost on her and she slashed a wide arc that hit Coraline in the right arm and chest. Coraline screamed in pain, blood bursting from the wound. She stumbled away, but was still blocking Beth from the door.

Beth came at Coraline again with the blade but Coraline jumped over her, landing behind. Beth turned quickly, and Coraline's fangs raked her shoulder, just missing her neck, blood soaking the remnants of her shirt.

The two women fell to the floor, and with Coraline wrapped around her, the blade in Beth's hand was useless. Both their eyes were crystal, and their blood mixed as they struggled. Beth was barely holding Coraline off her and had to drop the machete. They bumped into one of the club chairs, and Beth knew she had a handgun loaded with silver hidden there.

Just then, there was pounding on the door and a woman's voice. Beth recognized it was Simone, and saw Coraline was distracted for a moment. She reached up to the chair and extracted the gun hidden between the cushion and the arm. It was a snub-nosed revolver so there was no safety catch to worry about. She put it to Coraline's side and pulled the trigger. The blast rang in her ears, and Coraline slumped over her, bleeding from the wound. Beth pushed her off, and got up quickly to get to the door. She unlocked it and flung it open. Simone came in, her eyes wide, smelling the blood.

"Beth, what's going on?"

Gesturing at Coraline, Beth gasped, "She attacked me." They both looked at Coraline lying on the floor.

"You need to call Mick….and the Cleaners. Is she dead?" Simone asked, in a whisper.

Just then Coraline moved and stood, blood dripping from her wounds. She looked wildly at the two younger vampires, then moved at quickly past them, out the open door. Simone and Beth stared as Coraline went through the stairway exit leading down to the street.

Shocked, Simone turned to Beth. "Do you want to go after her?"

"No—no," Beth responded, shakily.

Simone slammed the door shut, locking it, and noticed the blood and Beth's ripped clothing. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Beth sat heavily on the sofa. "Could you get me some blood?"

Without a word, Simone went to the secret refrigerator and got out the blood packets, bringing one to Beth. "You'd be better off with some fresh," Simone commented.

"I know," Beth said, drinking down the life-giving elixir. "We ran out of fresh last night, and Mick's picking some up today from the donation center." The influx of blood helped her to steady herself. Feeling better, Beth looked at Simone. "What are you doing here?"

Simone frowned. "I got a text from you asking me to come by."

"I didn't send you a text."

Pulling out her phone, she showed it to Beth. "See, here it is."

Beth examined the text and said flatly, "I didn't send this."

"I wondered," Simone said. "It didn't seem like you, but I didn't know."

The blood was having an effect on Beth, and her thought processes became clearer.

"I think Coraline set this up. She called you to come here, pretending to be me. I think she wanted to kill us both."

Simone nodded. "Call Mick and I'll call Josef. She can't get away with this."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Coraline barely made it to the limo. The door opened and she fell in on the floor. "Get us out of here," she growled.

Luc spoke through an intercom to the driver and gave an address.

"I need some blood," Coraline rasped.

He reached down to the fridge near the seat and brought out a pitcher of fresh blood. Luc knew that when you were going into battle, there were injuries, and though he hoped Coraline would escape being hurt, it was better to be prepared.

Coraline drank deeply from the glass, and felt her wounds healing. Luc picked her up and sat her next to him.

"Are you much hurt, my lady?"

"Not now," she replied. The blood healed her but she knew she needed a freezer. She was soothed by the large vampire's sympathy. Her failure to kill Beth rankled and she sat back on the leather seat. Both vampires were silent as they soon came to a house on the outskirts of the city, and stopped.

Coraline looked at Luc. "What is this place?"

"My Lord Henri arranged for a safe house in case you needed it before we leave. There are freezers and we have a blood supply here in the car we can take with us."

Coraline was overwhelmed, and Luc put his arms around her and picked her up like she was no more than a feather. Just because he was an enforcer didn't mean he was immune to Coraline's charms.

"I'll take care of you, my lady," he said, softly, lifting her and carrying her to the door, while the driver handled their luggage.

Coraline settled into Luc's embrace and decided not to think about her failure until tomorrow.

TBC

_**Coraline has burned her bridges and Beth and Simone dodged Coraline's plans. But what will Josef and Mick do about it? **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Coraline has tried to do her worst, but she didn't succeed. Now what else will happen. Thanks to all who have read and/or reviewed, you keep me writing! **_

Chapter 21

Sofia entered Ewan's condo with the Irish vampire right behind her. They'd just been to visit her mother, and Sofia was thrilled that she kept her control around a human, and was even able to hug her mom without difficulty. During the last few weeks, Ewan had taken her out in the car and they'd parked near populated places, allowing her to be near them, without being too close. Ewan appreciated Mick's advice that Beth had responded well to that idea, so he used it with Sofia.

She plunked down on the sofa, and gave Ewan a big smile. "Thank you for taking me, I know my mom wanted to see me in person."

"I'm glad, _mo__ghrá__,"_ he said. "You did well, and soon you'll be able to be around humans all the time."

She sighed with satisfaction, and pulled Ewan closer to her, putting her hand on his chest. "I know you can feel how happy I am, but I want to tell you."

"And you have healed my heart from all the lonely years," he said, kissing her temple.

With Ewan feeling so good, she thought it might be the right time to mention something to him. "Um, I was talking to Simone the other day…"

"Oh?"

"Yes well," she raised her head to look at him. "She wants to give me a 'coming out' party."

"A what?" Ewan asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"She wants to have a party and introduce me to the vampire community in Los Angeles," she said quickly, not knowing how he would take it.

Ewan was surprised, but after a moment said, "That would be good for you. You are going to be a great asset to us, my love."

Sofia smiled, "I'm glad you don't mind. I'll give her a call later."

Ewan nodded. "I think it's time for some blood and a rest."

"Sounds lovely to me," she smiled wickedly. She could use the blood, but she wasn't sure how much rest they would get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick was on his way back from Long Beach after talking with some people who knew Emily, the missing teen. They told him everything they knew, wanting to help with the investigation, but it wasn't much. Mick was deep in thought as he drove when his cell phone went off with Beth's ringtone.

"Hi, baby," he said.

"_Mick_," Beth's voice was ragged.

He sat up in his seat, knowing something was wrong. "What's the matter?" he said, sharply.

"_Coraline came here, she tried to kill me." _

"Are you all right?"

"_Yes, yes, just come home_," Beth cried.

"I'll be there in half an hour. Is the loft locked down?" he asked, his voice hard with fear.

"_Yes, Simone is here with me."_

"Good, just stay put. I'll be there soon."

Mick rang off and called Josef, but only got his voicemail. He sped through the traffic to get to Beth sooner.

Josef was leaving his office, pleased that the deal he'd brokered in Dubai had been successfully concluded. He knew Simone had left earlier and he was looking forward to spending the evening with her.

He got the garage, and saw his new Aston Martin waiting for him. He reached for the keys in his pants pocket, but as he pulled them out, they fell to the cement floor. _Damn,_ he thought as he bent to pick them up. He heard a crack, and was knocked down. There was pain in his shoulder, and he realized bullets were whizzing by his head. The wall behind him exploded in cement and fragments, cutting him. His clothing shielded him somewhat, but his face and neck stung with the splinters, and he could smell the silver embedded in his skin. He ducked down near the closest car, getting out his cell phone to call security. In less than a minute, the elevator doors opened to disgorge a troop of guards, led by the head of his security forces, a vampire, whom he'd hired after the disaster when his office had been bombed. They spread out and Randall, who had been in Special Forces in World War II, shielded Josef as he got up and crouched near a car. "Are you all right, sir?"

"Yes," Josef said, gruffly. "Find the shooter."

Randall spoke into the microphone on his shoulder. The other guards swept out, and Josef and Randall waited silently. Randall's microphone sputtered and they both heard a voice saying they hadn't found anyone.

Josef and his guard stood up. "Check the tapes. Let me know if you see anything."

"Sir, if they got into the garage, they might have wired your car."

Josef looked at the dark blue Aston Martin. There were very few in the city and it might be known what he drove. He was about to tell Randall not to worry, but then he thought of Simone. If his car was booby-trapped and he was killed, he didn't want to think about what she would say.

"Here sir, take my car. It's over there, the silver Accord." Randall motioned to one of the guards who came over to them immediately.

"Jenkins, drive Mr. Kostan and bring the car back here." Randall gestured with his head. "The Honda over there."

Randall said, "We'll make sure your car is safe and bring it over to your house later."

Josef nodded and in a rare gesture, clapped Randall on the shoulder. "Find the son of a bitch that did this."

Randall nodded, his eyes meeting Josef's with perfect understanding. "We'll get on the security tapes right away."

Now Randall saw Josef's bleeding wounds. "Do you want to see a doctor about your injuries?"

Josef looked down and saw the blood staining his expensive suit, but shook his head. "It's nothing, I can take care of it at home."

Josef got into the car with Jenkins driving, and gave into the weakness he felt from the silver poisoning him. He thought about his wife, and called James at home.

"_Yes sir?"_ James answered.

"Is Mrs. Kostan home?"

"_No sir, she's not here." _

_Damn_, Josef thought.

Hearing Josef's tone, James asked, "_Is there a problem?"_

"Yes, someone just took a shot at me in the office garage."

James responded instantly_. "I'll lock down the property. I suggest you come here immediately." _

"Yes," Josef said, gritting his teeth against the pain of the silver. "I need to find Simone."

"_We can find her, sir."_

"Let me make some calls first. I'll let you know."

"_Right,"_ James said, hanging up.

There wasn't any blood to drink in Randall's car, so he had to deal with the silver poisoning until he reached home. He called Mick, who answered immediately.

"_Josef, I tried to call you."_

The tone of Mick's voice told Josef there was cause for alarm. He tamped down his fear. "Mick, do you know where Simone is?"

"_Yeah, she's with Beth. Coraline attacked Beth at our place."_

Josef's main concern was Simone, but he knew Mick would be equally worried about Beth. _"Are they all right?"_

"_Yes, Beth just called me. She and Simone are in the loft and it's secure. I'm heading there now." _

Josef leaned back on the seat, the loss of blood and silver weakening him, but at least he knew Simone was safe. "Come over to my house."

Mick knew something else was wrong_. "Josef, what's going on?"_

"Someone took a few shots at me."

"_Are you okay?"_ Mick asked.

"I will be. I got some silver from the bullets. Whoever did this was knew I was a vampire. I have to find out who it was."

"_All right,"_ Mick responded. _"I'll bring Beth and Simone over right away."_

"Thanks, buddy," Josef answered and laid back semi-conscious in the seat.

Half a block behind, a blond vampire drove through the traffic, following the car. He squinted through his sunglasses, and picked up his cell phone and made a call.

"_Oui?"_

"It is Antoine, my lord," the blond said.

"_Oui, Antoine, what news have you for me?"_ Henri Duvall asked.

"I shot Kostan."

"_Is he dead?"_ Henri asked, expectantly.

"_Non_, my lord. I only wounded him."

"_Fool,"_ Henri spat_. "Now he will hide and you won't get another chance."_

Antoine wasa professional killer, and had more difficult assignments than this. "Then I will wait. I have never given up on a target."

"_Kostan is not stupid. He will know someone is after him."_

"I will watch him and when I get another opportunity, he will be dead."

Henri sighed to himself. _"Very well. do what you need, and report to me."_

"_D'accord."_ The blond put away his phone and concentrated on following Josef's car. He had studied his quarry, and soon saw Josef was heading for his house in the hills. He had researched all of Kostan's residences and knew the Elder's schedule. It would only be a matter of time before he got another chance to kill Kostan.

Randall's Honda reached the gates of Josef's hill house and went through. Jenkins pulled into the garage, and several security guards ran up to help Josef out of the car. The back seat had blood stains, and Josef said weakly, "Make sure the car is cleaned immediately."

"Yes, sir," one of them answered.

Josef shook them off and tried to stand straight. "When Mick and the ladies get here, show them in."

The staff had been alerted by Randall, and Hale was waiting at the kitchen door with a glass of blood in his hand.

Josef managed to walk in the door without staggering, but his eyes silvered when he smelled the blood. Without a word, Hale handed it to his boss, and Josef downed the red liquid. Several of his donors were in the kitchen, wide-eyed, and came over to him offering their necks and wrists. Josef smiled at them, grateful for their concern. He chose Melanie, who had been with him the longest. He bit gently into her proffered wrist and the sweet fresh blood revived him.

"Come, sir," Hale said, gently. Do you wish me to call Dr. Courtney?

Josef shook his head, feeling his wounds healing. "No, it was just a graze, but I want to shower and change before Mrs. Kostan gets here. I don't want her to be upset."

Hale looked at him, narrowly. "I believe there are still wounds in your face, sir. Is it silver?"

The shot to his shoulder had focused the pain there, and Josef realized his face and neck still stung with silver fragments. "Yes, let's go upstairs and you can remove them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick pulled into the loft garage and vaulted out of the car into the elevator. The ride up to the penthouse seemed to take forever, and Mick sped down the hallway to the loft door and pounded on it.

Beth started, and Simone's eyes went wide with fright. Beth went over and saw it was Mick outside, and fumbled at the locks. When the door opened, Mick bolted in and swept her up in his arms. "Are you all right, Beth?"

"Yes," she said. Now that Mick was here, she let down her defenses and started shaking.

He held her shoulders, looking at her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Beth nodded, and pulled herself together. "I was upstairs, working. I heard the door, and came down. It was Coraline. I knew she scented me, so I opened the door. She said she wanted to talk to me, that she was leaving town tonight. I let her in, then she attacked me."

Mick growled, horrified that Beth had been in danger. Now that he was home, he smelled Coraline and Beth's blood in the room. "What did she do?"

"We fought, and she raked me with her nails."

Mick looked her over, not seeing any damage. Beth gave a small smile. "I got some blood and healed, then changed my shirt."

He nodded, and she continued. "I knew she was stronger than me, but I managed to find the machete I'd hidden under the sofa cushion."

Mick's eyebrow went up. "I noticed one of them was missing."

Beth smirked. "Did you also notice one of your .38 Special's missing, too?"

"Uh-huh, I did."

"Well," Beth said, relaxing a bit more. "I hid it in the chair." She moved her head toward the chair that had been overturned in the battle. "I slashed her with the machete, but it didn't stop her. I found the gun and shot her." Beth moved over to the sofa, which was splattered with blood. "The bullet went through her into the couch, I think."

Mick knew all his guns carried silver loads. "What happened then?"

Simon had been silent, but now spoke up. "I had a message that I thought was from Beth. I came here and when I got to the door, I could smell blood and I pounded on the door, then heard a gunshot. Beth opened the door and Coraline was on the floor. Before we could do anything, she got up and ran out the door and down the stairs.

"We locked the door and called you," Beth finished.

"I'm glad you didn't go after her," he commented.

Beth and Simon exchanged a glance and they both smiled for the first time. "We're not that stupid," Simon muttered.

Mick said, "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It wasn't your fault. I was the one who let her in."

"Yes, but I was the one who said she wasn't a threat. She had me fooled into thinking she'd changed.

Beth shook her head. "Coraline said she didn't care now if you hated her. She was going to kill me so you would be alone. I think she wanted me dead because of Lance."

They were all silent for a moment. Then Simone said, "I need to call Josef."

That brought Mick out of his ruminations. "I spoke to him before I got here. Someone took a shot at him."

Simone gasped. "Is he hurt?"

"Nothing to worry about, but he wants us all to go up to the house." Mick looked at Beth. "I'll go pack some things for us."

"I can do it," she responded.

"No, you sit and rest. I'll go." He looked at the furniture. "I think we should redecorate. Even after the Cleaners, I don't think I could sit on this stuff again." He gave her a small half-smile and went up the stairs.

A short time later, the three were on their way to Josef's house in the hills. Mick had called a limo service, as he didn't want to take any of their cars in case Coraline was still lurking nearby trying to assault them. They entered the gates, and Mick noticed the extra security around them.

James was there, and helped Beth and Simone out of the car.

Simone had kept quiet during the ride, but now asked James anxiously. "Is Josef all right?"

The vampire smiled. "He's fine now, and waiting for you in the lounge."

Simone hurried past them, needing to see her husband. They entered the house, and Simone flew to the lounge to find Josef in a tee shirt and jeans. She threw herself into his arms, kissing him all over his face and neck.

"Hmmm," Josef snarked. "Maybe I should get shot more often."

Simone felt him all over, not caring that Mick and Beth had joined them in the room. "Where were you shot?"

Josef gave her a hearty kiss, then said, "It was just a graze on my shoulder and some bullet fragments. Hale got them out and the ladies made sure I had some nourishment."

"Did you see who did it?" Mick asked.

Josef shook his head negatively, and gestured toward the bar. "I think we all need a drink."

Mick silently poured them all scotch and blood, and they sat down. "Okay, now tell us what happened."

Josef told his story, and Simone clung to his arm, horrified at almost losing him. Josef took her hand. "It takes a lot more than that to kill me, babe." Josef looked at Mick and Beth. "Now you tell me what happened at your place."

Beth straightened and repeated what had happened when Coraline attacked her. Mick held her hand, once again feeling like he should have been there. After she finished, she gave Mick a sharp look. "Mick, you couldn't have known. Coraline is a manipulative bitch and she was playing a game with you. I fell for it, but I won't again."

Josef sat back, thinking. "So, Simone got a false text, asking her to come to your place. I think Coraline wanted to kill both of you."

Beth nodded, and replied, "That's what we thought."

"I was in a meeting and didn't get the message until later. Maybe Coraline didn't want to wait, and decided to go after Beth without me." Simone made a face. "I wish I'd been there, I doubt she'd have been able to take on both of us."

"I'm sure she thought she could," Mick said slowly. "She's always felt she was better than other vampires because of her bloodline."

"Hah! She hadn't counted on Beth hiding weapons around your loft. Brilliant, Blondie," Josef said with affection.

"Hmmm, maybe we should do the same thing here," Simone stated.

"We have security, but not a bad idea," Josef said, thoughtfully.

"We need to find out who took the shots at you, Josef," Beth said.

The older vampire frowned. "I think I know who, and I need to do something about it."

TBC

_**Henri's plan didn't go so well, but it looks like the assassin won't give up so easily. What will happen now, and what's Coraline up to? Thanks for sticking with the story, I really appreciate all the Moonlight fans. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**This is the last chapter in this story. Thanks to all who reviewed and to the guest reviewers as well. Now, Josef finds out something that could cause major problems with the vampire community.**_

Chapter 22

The sunset was beautiful the following evening, as Josef looked over the California hills from his home. He always loved this time of day, and now that technology had provided UV protected windows, he always took advantage of the view when he could. It had been a busy 24 hours, and he'd gotten up earlier than normal. Simone was still in their freezer, as were Mick and Beth in one of the guest rooms.

Josef had called the Cleaners and alerted them to coraline's treachery. Annie took the call, and was not happy that Beth was attacked. She assured Josef they would watch the airports, but given the time since the incident, Coraline could already be back in France. Josef glumly agreed, but still wanted everyone on guard. He told her to remove the damaged furniture from the loft at Mick's request. Annie understood, and asked him to have Beth contact her when she was ready.

The next calls he made were to notify Ewan and Megan. He knew Coraline was aware of their ties to Mick and Beth, and she might come after them. Since the brother and sister both had fledgling vampires he wanted them to be on their guard.

Simone breezed into Josef's office and found him frowning at a pen on his desk. She felt his concerns and sighed to herself. He was so used to shouldering all the burdens of his territory that she knew he felt guilty for allowing Coraline to stay in LA to cause their friends grief. She squared her shoulders and decided to try some shock therapy.

She stood in front of the desk. "So, when are we leaving for the Arctic?

He looked up at her, puzzled. "What?"

"Well, you're sitting here blaming yourself for other people's actions, so I figured you'd resign as Elder and we'd slink away somewhere cold."

He frowned and slapped his hand on the smooth surface. "I'm not running away," he snarled.

"Good," she said, coming over to perch on his desk. "Because I have an idea."

He looked at her, askance. Simone's ideas tended to cause trouble.

She continued, "I want us to give a coming out party for Sofia. She needs to be introduced to the community, and it will help her in her future with the law practice."

Josef thought it wasn't a bad idea, but he was still concerned. "What if Coraline is still around and tries something?"

Simone's eyes silvered and her fangs came out. "I hope she does. I'll shred her like a piece of cheese."

Josef's eyes changed to match hers, and his libido went into high gear. He loved it when his wife got feisty. "I think she'd be a fool to try anything." He got up and moved toward her. "Are you ready to go home," he said, suggestively.

Simone smiled into his eyes. "Of course."

He brushed the hair away from her neck and kissed it, allowing his fangs to sweep her skin. "We can talk about the party on the way."

She pulled away from him, with a sexy smile. "Let's go then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coraline woke in a strange freezer that smelled like antiseptic. She turned her head and saw through the iced glass she was in a small room, and could make out the shape of another freezer next to hers. Her head was fuzzy, and she smelled the remnants of blood—her blood.

She sat up quickly, remembering, but also bumping into the lid of the freezer. She pushed it aside, not caring about her nakedness. "Luc," she said in a low voice. She didn't know where she was, and was afraid.

She heard a quick step outside the room. She prepared to attack, when Luc stepped into her vision, holding a robe. He kept his eyes averted from her nudity, and said. "_Oui, madam?_ Here is your robe."

Coraline took the garment without comment. She didn't want Luc to know she had been frightened. He turned away as she got out of the freezer and put on the clothing. She felt dizzy and hungry. "What happened? I have to feed."

Luc nodded, still not looking at her and led the way out of the freezer room. "I have some blood from yesterday, _madam_, but I fear we will need more soon."

He went to the refrigerator and gave her a glass of red liquid. Coraline sniffed and could tell it was losing its freshness quickly. With a grimace, she downed it. The flavor was off but it stilled the cravings she was having.

Now that she felt more herself, she glanced around the room. "Where are we?"

Luc shrugged in Gallic way. "My Lord Henri told me about this place, and had it ready in case we needed it."

He looked at her disheveled state. "Are you all right, madam?"

"Oui, of course." Coraline pulled herself together. "I thank you for bringing me to safety."

Luc bowed his head. He wanted to be much more to the lovely lady before him, but knew he was a servant, and couldn't raise his eyes to one of the aristocracy. "We should stay here until you are fully healed, _madam_," he said.

Coraline touched her side, and recalled she had been shot. If she were human, she would have died. Her brows furrowed as she thought about her fight with Beth. She started to pace up and down the cheaply furnished room.

She worried about her abortive attempt to kill Beth and what would happen now. The feeling of failure overwhelmed her and she stopped mid-step.

Luc looked at her in concern. "Are you in pain, _madam_?"

_Pain?_ Yes, the pain of failure, the emptiness of defeat, now that Mick would know her treachery and hate her. If she had killed Beth she could have dealt with that, knowing he was in as much agony as she had been all these long years. Now it was all for nothing….

She stopped her pacing, and looked at the large vampire who was regarding her with concern. He was attractive in a bullish kind of way, and she knew he worshipped her. She forced herself to be practical. "This is a safe place?" she queried.

"_Oui, madam_. I have all our luggage but we will need blood soon."

"Ah, that should not be a problem. I know of places here in Los Angeles." She remembered the new blood centers the hated Beth had set up. She even knew the address of one of them.

She swished over to the table, and wrote down the information on a slip of paper. She handed it to Luc. "Go to this address. They will sell you blood. Do you have sufficient money?"

"_Oui, madam_. Monsieur Henri provided a large amount of American money before we left."

Coraline raised an eyebrow. _Did Henri think she would fail? _

Luc sensed her feelings and said, "Monsieur wanted me to protect you at any price, even to my own life." He stood a little taller, wanting her to see his sincerity.

She was comforted by the vampire's dedication to her, even if it came at Henri's direction. She nodded her head in acceptance. "Thank you, my friend."

Luc smiled, and his face became more attractive. "I will go to secure the blood we need. When you are fully healed, we can leave this _misérable_ country.'

She took out the disposable cell phone she used to lure Simone to Mick's loft. 'I will call a taxi for you.'

When Luc had gone, she showered and dressed. She hated to slink back to France in defeat, but she knew Kostan would have the Cleaners looking for her, not to mention Mick. It was time to retreat and regroup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef sat at his desk at home. Simone was still in their freezer after a vigorous night. He drew out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Across the continent, the Head of Council answered her private number. _"Yes?"_ Emmaline said in her gruff voice.

"It's Josef."

"_What can I do for you?"_

"I wanted to let you know that Coraline Duvall went off the reservation."

"_Oh?"_

"Yes, she tried to kill Beth St. John and my wife." Josef heard a growl from the other end.

"_What happened?"_

"Coraline got into their house and Beth cut her up pretty bad and shot her. Coraline ran, and I don't know where she is at the moment."

He heard a deep chuckle. _"I told them not to mess with that fledgling."_ Emmaline said, in good humor. _"Is Beth all right?"_

"She had a few wounds, but she's fine now. Mick is beside himslf, as you can imagine."

"_I'm sure,"_ Emmaline said, serious now. She sighed. _"Josef, remember when I told you some younglings were causing trouble with their sires out here?"_

"Yes?"

"_We've found there are troublemakers spreading discontent among the young ones. With all the social media, it's easy for them to communicate, even from Europe. There are factions in France, Belgium, Spain and even Germany who are suggesting we attack and enslave the humans."_

Josef sat up straighter. This was bad. "Don't they realize that would cause our destruction? Once humans know we're among them, they'll find our weaknesses and figure out how to kill us."

"_Of course,"_ Emmaline growled again.

"Who is doing this?" Josef demanded.

"_The main instigators are the Paris Council. They've taken on some activist members and are persuading the younger vamps to their beliefs. Not fledglings, but those fifty to one hundred years old. The radicals have convinced them that we are invinciable and we should be able to exert power over the humans." _

"When did you hear this?"

Emmaline said, _"Just recently. I sent some younger vampires that are loyal to us to find out what they could. I believe the Duvalls are funding it, along with a few of the old European vampire families." _

"But why?" Josef asked. "Surely they can see this would destabilize the vampire community."

"_I don't know, unless the think if we're divided, they could take power." _

Josef thought furiously for a few moments, then said coldly, "Give me the names of whoever you think is behind this."

"_Can you do something?"_ Emmaline, asked hopefully.

"I will decimate their finances. I have some of the best tech people, and I know business. If these vamps have no money, they can't continue this insanity."

"_Hmm, that's possible. But it might be difficult. Some of the families have been around for centuries. They might have their assets well-hidden."_

"I'll find them."

Now Emmaline seemed a little hesitant. _"I didn't mean to drag you into this, Josef. The Council has resoureces…." _

"Don't worry, Em. I have personal reasons." Josef told her of the attempted assignation on him. "I believe it was the Duvalls, and I mean to take care of them. After I'm through they won't have a franc for anything."

He heard her gravely chuckle again. _"I know I can count on you, Josef. But we do have some intel on these traitors. Contact Otto and he will give you all the background. I'm glad you're on our side, lad."_

Josef smirked at her comment. He was over four hundred years old, but with Emmaline's nine hundred years, he knew she thought of him as a youngster.

"Tell Otto I'll be in touch. Don't worry Em, we'll get to the bottom of this and stop it."

After Josef hung up, he paced his office. Night had fallen, and he could see the lights from the city below twinkling. He always liked the night, even when he was human, although he could barely remember that time. He was a vampire and it was his responsibility to take care of his people. That included his wife and extended family. He shook his head. For someone who had been alone for so long, he was fiercely protective of his friends and would make sure they were all safe.

He picked up his phone again and made a call. "Rider?"

"_Yes boss?"_

"Do you have that number yet?"

"_I was just going to text you. I'm sure it's his private cell phone."_

"Good." Josef hung up, and waited for the text to come through. When it did, he grimly dialed. He didn't know what time it was in France, and he didn't care.

After a few rings, a sleepy voice answered, _"Oui?"_

"Hello, Henri Duvall. This is Josef Kostan."

There was silence on the other end.

"I know you tried to kill me yesterday."

"_How could I have done that? I am at my home in Paris."_

Josef snorted. "It's simple enough to hire someone. I know, I've done it myself."

There was another silence on the other end of the phone.

"I wanted to tell you I'm still here. And if you try to kill me, or anyone of my friends, your family will be destroyed."

"_You think so?"_ Henri sneered.

"I know so. If I'm dead, there is a seven hundred year-old vampire to take my place. He has a seven hundred year-old sister. They will hunt down your family and make sure the Duvalls are turned into dust. My friend Mick will help them, along with all my staff that is loyal to me. You can't kill them all, Duvall."

Josef was an expert at negotiation, and now he said, "I killed Lance because he came after me. That should have been the end of it. But now I find you are supporting the radical element who wants war with the humans. You won't be allowed to continue."

"_I don't know what you're talking about,"_ Henri said, but there was a tone in his voice that Josef caught.

"If you and the Paris Council continue to stir up trouble, you'll find yourself in a world of hurt."

Henri snorted, _"Threats from you are meaningless, you _bâtard._" _

"See how meaningless they are, Duvall. It's only by my authority that Mick St. John doesn't come to Paris to tear apart your family after Coraline tried to kill his wife. Believe me, I'm tempted to let him do it."

"_Hah,"_ Henri exclaimed_. "He cannot do anything against us."_

"Perhaps," Josef purred, "but I can. I will destroy your finances so you don't have two francs to rub together. You can retire to your castle and suck the blood of rats because you won't be able to afford anything better."

"_I'd like to see you try,"_ Henri blustered.

"I won't try, I'll do it. Hear me, Duvall. Stop whatever plans you have and call off your assassin. I know since he failed to kill me, he will probably try again. If he succeeds, your family will pay the price, I guarantee that."

Josef heard Duvall swear in French on the other end of the line. Then Henri said in a conciliatory tone. _"I don't want any trouble with you, Kostan. I have no idea what you mean, but whatever Coraline did, she did not have our family's blessing. We will not be causing any problems in the new world." _

Josef smiled wickedly. He knew the French vampire was a liar. "Good, see that you don't."

He hung up, knowing war had just been declared. Now it was up to Josef to see that he and those he cared about came up the winners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth woke suddenly in the darkness of their freezer. She could tell Mick was still asleep beside her. He had been horrified when he found Coraline hurt her, blaming himself as usual. She gave a minute sigh. That was her Mick, always taking on the guilt for anything that went wrong. It didn't matter that Beth said it was her fault for letting Coraline into the loft, he felt responsible that his ex-wife was in Los Angeles in the first place. She knew his fear for her stemmed from his love, and he didn't want to lose her. His concern was a holdover from when she was human but now that she was a vampire, she was a lot harder to kill. Beth had been afraid when Coraline came after her, but her training kicked in, and she wasn't going down without a fight. The memory heartened her and she put her arm around her husband in response to her thoughts.

He woke, and looked at her with that half-smile she loved. "Morning, sweetheart."

She snuggled into his body, content. "Hmm, good morning."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm always all right with you, St. John."

Mick kissed her. "Good. What's on the agenda for tonight?"

She stared at him, marveling at the emotion in his eyes. She always felt so lucky this marvelous man loved her. "We're supposed to get our new furniture delivery tonight."

He shifted a little in the freezer. "When are they coming?"

"Between eight and ten pm."

Mick glanced at his watch, the only thing he ever wore in the freezer. "It's only five now."

"Oh, good. Do you have any idea how we can spend the time until then?"

Mick moved over her, letting his body answer. "Oh yeah, lots of ideas."

Beth put her arms around Mick, and her kiss answered back.

The End

_**Hope you enjoyed! I stopped here because there's much more to come. Please stay tuned for the next story, **_**Rite of Passage**_**. Our LA vamps take on the radical vampires, and danger threatens their existence. Thanks for your support, and I hope you all stick around for what happens next. **_


End file.
